


My Brother's Best Friend

by ChanHunsWhore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Junmyeon is controlling, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Child Abuse, Sehun just wants to see his sister happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanHunsWhore/pseuds/ChanHunsWhore
Summary: This story follows Oh Sehun's sister Areum and her confusing ass love life. Through the ups and downs with one man to the clam and easy life of true love and happiness. Areum has to find herself at one point and her boys are there to help her.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in October of 2018 and I finished it in February of 2020. This is my first finished story. I'm very proud of it and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Areum knocked on her brother's door.

"Sehun you awake?"

He grumbled something and Areum opened the door slowly.

"can I umm ask something?"

Sehun smiled from his bed "you wanna talk about one of my friends, don't you?"

Areum blushed as she sat at his desk "you can say no if you don't want me asking questions."

Sehun shook his head still smiling at his younger sister "I know you like one of them. Baekhyun told me but he won't tell me who. Is that why you're in here?"

Areum nodded and mumbled "Junmyeon."

Sehun hummed "a little louder please."

"it's Junmyeon. He's the one I like. I mean I like them all. Jongin Chanyeol and Minseok are my favorites but.... Junmyeon's so cute."

Sehun grinned watching her babble on about his friends he opened his group chat and kinda listened to Areum talk.

Sehun looked at Areum "what? I didn't say who you liked?"

Areum rolled her eyes "they know. Junmyeon doesn't he just thinks I'm still shy around him."

Sehun hummed "if you wanna date him you should talk to him. I'll have them stay the night. Who usually sleep in your room when they stay?"

"ummm Jongin Yeol and Baek sometimes Yixing."

"ok then we can all sleep in the basement or the living room just get close to him. I'll tell the others and we'll try to help you out."

Areum hugged him "sometimes you're the best big brother ever."

Sehun laughed "yeah yeah go change out of my shirt you thief."

"if it's in my room its mine you know the rules."

Areum's phone rang as she went back to her room, she answered it on speaker.

"don't flip out."

Chanyeol said "you really told him?"

"I had too it's been forever and I'm ready to make a move."

"are you sure? You know we'll help you as much as we can. Even Kyungsoo wants you two together."

She whined "Chanyeol I don't know what to wear."

He chuckled "just throw on some sweats and one of my shirts. I know you steal them."

"I love you."

He said "I love you too shorty. We're almost there."

They hung up and Areum changed quickly.

Sehun yelled "they're here Areum!"

"don't yell at me!"

Minseok smiled as he saw Areum coming downstairs "hey baby how you are doing today?"

She hugged him "hi Minnie. I'm nervous very nervous."

Baekhyun hugged her and whispered "Junmyeon was talking about a girl on the way here. We all think it's you."

Areum pushed Baekhyun and looked at him wide eyed "I need a drink like right now."

Yixing asked "aren't you a baby?"

Areum giggled "I'm 23 Xing. You know that."

Chanyeol and Jongin looked at each other before pulling Areum away from the rest of the boys.

Jongin said "you don't drink... What did Baekhyun say?"

Chanyeol pulled her into a hug as she spoke.

"Junmyeon was talking about a girl. Hyun said you guys all think I'm the girl."

Jongin and Chanyeol smiled "he was talking about you Dove he asked why you've been pushing him away and not being so clingy."

Jongin said "he thought you were sick or mad at him. Baekhyun probably only heard the end of it."

Areum looked up at Chanyeol "you called me Dove."

He kissed her forehead "let's go see Junmyeon and kick Baekhyun."

The three of them went to the living room Chanyeol nodded at Jongin and pushed Areum into Junmyeon's lap. She gasped and quickly tried to get up before Sehun or anybody else noticed.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around her waist and softly said "you don't have to move."

She nodded and glared at Chanyeol.

Junmyeon whispered to her "have you been feeling sick lately? I noticed you stopped clinging to me."

Areum shook her head "no not sick."

Kyungsoo said "Areum Junmyeon why don't you two go make popcorn we'll watch a shity movie."

Sehun said "yeah can you do that?"

Chanyeol Jongin and Baekhyun were grinning like idiots.

Junmyeon said "I can do it. You can stay here."

Jongdae said "no! She has to help you. You burned the popcorn last time."

Areum grabs Junmyeon's hand and goes to the kitchen. The two of them quietly got popcorn and other snacks. Areum sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen while Junmyeon stood next to her.

He softly said "so if you aren't sick what's wrong? I miss my cuddle buddy."

Areum gasped "oh umm nothing."

He smiled "you're acting like Baekhyun when he."

He stopped talking for a second as if he realized something.

"Areum?.. Do you like me?"

Areum screamed "Yeol! Help!"

Chanyeol Jongin Minseok and Sehun came in the kitchen.

Minseok said "baby why'd you scream?"

Sehun asked "and why does he look like he saw a ghost?"

Chanyeol smiled "he just realized she's pushing him away for a reason."

Jongin grinned "like when Baekhyun pushed Yixing away."

Junmyeon looked at the boys "can you leave please?"

Areum mumbled "Yeol please stay."

He looked at Junmyeon who nodded. The other three left.

Junmyeon said "Areum you don't have to look at me or even talk but can you shake your head to answer me?"

She nodded as Chanyeol rubbed her back "you got this shorty."

Junmyeon softly asked "have you been pushing me away because.... You like me?"

Areum nodded.

"did everybody know?"

She nodded again.

"do you ummm?"

Areum looked at Chanyeol then at Junmyeon "its ok if you don't like me because I'm Sehun's little sister."

Chanyeol sadly said "Areum."

Junmyeon smiled "fuck Sehun if he has a problem with me liking you back."

Sehun whined "hey I didn't do anything wrong."

Areum giggled "so are you saying you like me too?"

Chanyeol left the kitchen as Junmyeon asked "can I? Can I kiss you?"

Areum looked away "Junmyeon."

He smiled "it's ok. Let's take the snacks out there."

Baekhyun yelled "kiss her you idiot!"

Jongdae said "Yixing get your man."

Yixing said "leave them alone Baek. Areum baby take your time. Don't rush into anything."

Areum whined "stop it."

Junmyeon put the snacks on the table and smiled at Areum. She looked away and cuddled up to Minseok.

He kissed her head "it's ok baby. At least you know he likes you too."

Areum had moved to lay on Chanyeol and Jongin.

Chanyeol whispered "hey shorty don't keep pushing him away."

Jongin said "we're sleeping with you tonight. I'm gonna ask him if he wants to."

Before Areum could say anything Jongin was loudly talking.

"hey Junmyeon, you wanna sleep with me Yeol and shorty?"

Junmyeon looked at Areum's blushing face "if she's ok with that. Sure, I'd love too."

Jongin high fives Chanyeol "ok back to the shity movie."

Kyungsoo glared at Jongin who smiled shyly. Areum went to the kitchen and sat on the island eating popcorn for a while before Junmyeon came in.

"I can leave if you want me too."

"nah its ok. You can sit with me."

He smiled as he sat on the island "do you remember the first time you cuddled with me?"

Areum nodded "I was 13. Sehun Baekhyun and Jongdae scared me half to death and you were the only one who wasn't laughing."

Junmyeon smiled "I thought you might've had a crush on me back then, but I remember how obsessed you were with Chanyeol."

Areum laughed loudly "are you serious?"

He nodded and she threw popcorn at him.

"I've never had a crush on him we're just really close. He was the first one to talk to me when I moved in with dad and Sehun. Not many preteen boys would willing hang out with a 9-year-old girl."

Junmyeon smirked "we hung out with Sehun and Jongin they were 10."

"yeah but 13-year-old Junmyeon didn't know 9-year-old Areum existed."

Jongin came in the kitchen "don't mind me just need more snacks."

Areum blushed as Jongin walked around the kitchen gabbing snacks. When he left Junmyeon smiled.

"I knew you existed I just thought you were the cutest baby ever."

Areum whined "I'm not a baby Junmyeon."

He mumbled "you could be my baby."

Areum choked on her popcorn as Chanyeol ran in the kitchen.

"hey shorty you ok?"

Areum spit popcorn on the floor "I'm fine giant. Go back to the movie."

Chanyeol kissed her head and left the kitchen.

Areum said "Jun-Junmyeon did you say what I think you said?"

He nodded shyly "you heard that? I'm sorry."

Areum smiled "don't be sorry. I ummm that was nice."

Junmyeon smiled and threw some popcorn at Areum.

"what do you wanna do?"

Areum said "I'm gonna go take this annoying ass bra off. I'll be right back."

Junmyeon laughed a little but blushed nervously. Areum kicked Sehun as she went up to her room.

"Really! On my bed! Baek Xing stop it."

Yixing said "oh shit baby I'm sorry."

Baekhyun said "I'll wash your sheets if we actually fuck. Just take your bra off and go back to Junmyeon."

Yixing asked "is she taking off her bra? How'd you know?"

Areum threw a shirt at Baekhyun "he knows because I complain to him about having to wear a bra all the time."

She took off her bra and said, "don't cum on my bear fucker."

Baekhyun laughed "love you too Areum."

She went back downstairs she saw Kyungsoo and Jongin kissing on the couch. Minseok was cuddling with Chanyeol. Sehun was asleep on Jongdae.

Junmyeon smiled when she came back in the kitchen "hey sweetie."

Areum blushed and looked in the freezer for some ice cream.

Junmyeon hummed "whatcha looking for?"

"my ice cream. If Sehun ate it, I'm gonna kill him."

"or I could buy you some more."

Chanyeol yelled "go for it shorty!"

Areum closed the freezer and nervously looked at Junmyeon.

He said "it doesn't have to be like a date. It's just me buying the cutest baby some ice cream."

Minseok said "it's a date baby. He's totally in love with you."

Chanyeol laughed "Seok stop it. You know how shy they are."

Areum softly said "I'll go. It can be a date if you want."

Junmyeon smiled "umm do you need to put your bra back on?"

"can you tell I'm not wearing one? Chanyeol's shirt is huge I don't think anybody will notice."

Sehun woke up and mumbled "where's my sister?"

Minseok giggled "plotting your murder with Junmyeon."

Sehun pouted "what did I do? I was sleeping with Dae." Areum said "you ate my ice cream."

Jongdae sleepily said "no that was me. I'll get you more."

Minseok giggled happily "Junmyeon is taking her for ice cream."

Sehun asked "what?"

Junmyeon smiled "it's a simple ice cream date."

Areum said "you can still get me more Dae."

He hummed and closed his eyes. Junmyeon and Areum headed for the door.

Minseok asked "has anybody seen Baekhyun and Yixing?"

Areum giggled "they're in my room. Don't go check on them if you wanna keep your ability to see your giant boyfriend."

Chanyeol said "you know you love me shorty. Enjoy your date."

Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo "Date what date?"

Areum laughed "nice of you to let Soo breathe. Junmyeon's taking me for ice cream. Bye. Somebody call if those fuckers don't wash my sheets."

Kyungsoo smiled shyly "have fun Areum."

Areum blew him a kiss "stop being so shy. I know you love him."

Kyungsoo looked away as Chanyeol laughed loudly.

Junmyeon pulled Areum out the front door "umm wanna walk or drive?"

"we can walk. It's like five or ten minutes away."

She started walking ahead of him.

He whined "hey this is a date. I'm supposed to hold your hand and be cheesy."

Areum smiled and grabbed his hand.

After a while Junmyeon said "I've known you for 14 years and I've always wondered why you had to come live with Sehun."

Areum froze up for a second "he never told you guys? I figured he would."

"you don't have to tell me."

"no, its fine I've already told Chanyeol and Jongin. My mom was abusive first it was just verbal or mental then she got physical when I was 7.   
I was too scared to tell anybody but Sehun had come to visit once when I was 8. He saw her punch me a couple times because I broke a plate."

Junmyeon gasped "oh my god."

Areum said "it's ok Sehun cleaned me up and told my dad. It only took a couple months to get me away from my mom. Plus, that was over 14 years ago I'm over it."

He frowned "but still. Now I feel bad for ignoring you so much."

"it's ok. You were 13 I was 9 and scared of everybody but Sehun and Chanyeol."

Junmyeon opened the door to the little ice cream shop for her as he mumbled "I'd protect you."

Areum giggled "you know I can hear you right?"

"that's embarrassing."

A man smiled at the two them "hi welcome to Dolly's. What can I get you?"

Junmyeon looked at Areum "what do you want?"

She blushed looking at him then turned to the man "can I get butterscotch ice cream please?"

The man nodded "there's toppings behind you. Anything for you sir?"

Junmyeon said "ummm chocolate vanilla swirl please."

The man gave them their ice cream. Areum thanked him as Junmyeon paid. She grinned as she saw all the toppings Dolly's had to offer.

Junmyeon smiled "tough decision sweetie?"

He put crushed Oreos sprinkles and m&m's on his ice cream.

Areum pouted "Myeonie help me."

He smiled at the nickname "you big baby. How about chocolate chips Butterfinger pieces and peanuts?"

Areum put the three toppings he suggested on her ice cream as well as rainbow sprinkles and a couple sugar cookies.

"I should probably tell you this is my first real date."

Junmyeon looked up "what about all those dates you had in high school?"

She laughed "Chanyeol Baekhyun Jongin and Jongdae just took me places when you had a date."

"did umm did me dating bother you?"

Areum fed him a bite of her ice cream "a little bit cuz I liked having you around but once I realized I liked you.... I usually cried on Yeol or Dae asking what those girls had that I didn't."

"oh Areum. Sweetie you should've told me."

Areum smiled "what would I look like telling you a 19-year-old man to stop dating other girls because 15-year-old me was obsessed with you?"

Junmyeon hummed "do you know how long I've liked you?"

"how would I know that?"

"Minseok pointed out that I would unknowingly watch over you. From the time you moved in to now basically. I've always thought you were cute and adorable. Something in me wanted to protect you from any and everything that could hurt you."

Areum softly asked "you've liked me for 14 years?"

"I've always liked you, but I didn't realize I loved you until."

"until you thought I had a boyfriend?"

"that makes me sound like a fuck boy but yeah. Seeing and hearing about this mystery man making me you smile and be so happy pissed me off because I should've been the one doing that."

Areum giggled and held Junmyeon's hand "we're dorks. We could've avoided all that hurt if we just talked to each other."

They finished their ice cream and went back home.

When Areum opened the door Baekhyun was sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"so how was your date? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Who paid? Where'd you go?"

Areum said "Yixing come get this crazy person you call your boyfriend."

Sehun yelled from the couch "Areum!"

She rolled eyes before pulling Junmyeon to the couch with her. "yes Sehun?"

Chanyeol said "nobody cares what you're gonna say. How was your date shorty?"

Areum smiled at Junmyeon "it was great. We talked and realized we're stupid."

Minseok asked "was there a kiss or anything cheesy?"

Junmyeon nodded "no kiss but we did feed each other ice cream."

Jongin pouted "why didn't you kiss? That would've been the perfect first kiss."

Sehun said "in Dolly's the old ass ice cream shop we've gone to for years?"

Areum said "you and Dae's first kiss was in the fucking locker room."

Jongdae hit Sehun "you told her that?"

Kyungsoo hummed "we all know Areum and Junmyeon are hopeless romantics their first kiss will be no less than perfect."

Chanyeol smiled "did you tell him about all your dates?"

Junmyeon laughed as he pulled Areum off Minseok's lap and onto his own.

"yes, I told him. He also told me that Minnie is the reason he realized he loved me."

Baekhyun pouted "why didn't you wanna tell me Areum?"

She smiled at him "stop being a baby. You asked way too many questions that's why I didn't tell you."

Junmyeon whispered "you had a good time, right?"

Areum smiled and kissed his cheek "yes Myeonie I did."

Jongdae said "oh shit she called you Myeonie."

Jongin and Chanyeol laughed as Sehun asked "is that important?"

Baekhyun said "god you were a shit brother. She used to call him Myeonie when she was scared or upset so he'd cuddle with her and make me feel better."

Sehun looked at Jongdae "but we all call him that."

Junmyeon smiled at Areum "true but I was her Myeonie."

Chanyeol and Jongin simultaneously spoke in a high-pitched whiny voice "Myeonie I'm sad. Cuddle me please?"

Areum pouted "fuck you guys. I had to go to him because none of you asses would cuddle with me."

Minseok scoffed "excuse you I offered but you shot me down."

"sorry Minnie it was only because I liked Junmyeon I promise you're still my favorite."

Chanyeol pouted "ouch thought I was your favorite shorty."

"you are but Minnie is everybody's number one favorite. I love all you guys."

Sehun asked "so are y'all together or was that just a date?"

Junmyeon and Areum shrugged as Yixing came upstairs with Areum's bed set.

"Baek come help me. Oh, hey Areum."

She whined "you actually fucked in my bed?"

Baekhyun giggled "no just blow jobs but I promised I'd wash your sheets. And no, I didn't cum on your bear he's safe."

"ok then I still love you horny bastards."

Sehun whispered something to Jongdae that caused the older man to gag.

"the fuck Sehun? Ask her."

Areum said "if this has anything to do with my sex life, I'm not telling you Sehun."

He said, "I just wanted to know if you were still a virgin."

Areum glared at him as Chanyeol seriously said "nah when she was 18 me Jongin Dae Minnie Xing Baek and Soo took turns fucking her brains out."

Sehun gasped in shock as the other boys nodded. Junmyeon smiled because he knew they were lying. "Ar-Areum you really all my friends? My boyfriend?"

Areum nodded "it was the best night ever."

Baekhyun and Yixing came back "what was?"

Jongin and Minseok looked at the two boys for a while as if telling them to go along with it.

Junmyeon smiled "the night all of you fucked Areum."

Baekhyun held his hand to his chest "oh god I remember that. Made me question if I was really gay."

Yixing smirked "you were such a good girl baby. So good for all of us."

Areum blushed and turned to hide her face in Junmyeon's neck.

He kissed her head and softly whispered "Sehun looks like he's gonna cry."

Areum giggled but didn't move.

Minseok said "are you crying Sehun?"

He spoke with a shaky voice as Jongdae chuckled softly "yeah my sister fucked seven guys in one night."

Kyungsoo said "do you really think she'd keep that from you? She tells you everything."

Jongdae cooed softly "Sehun baby. Stop crying nobody fucked her."

Yixing smiled "you do realize we're all gay right?"

Areum kissed Junmyeon's cheek "Sehun don't worry about my sex life. I'll tell you when I lose my virginity ok?"

Sehun nodded then said, "you don't have too."

"I want to. You told me when you and Dae had sex for the first time."

Kyungsoo said "you two are too close its kinda creepy."

Jongin said "hush babe I think it's cute."

Later that night in the basement Areum and the boys were getting blankets and pillows.

Junmyeon pulled Areum off to the side "are you comfortable sleeping with me?"

Areum blushed "I think I'll be fine. I've shared at bed with Chanyeol and Jongin for god knows how long."

Junmyeon smiled "I feel bad for you sweetie they sleep like giant babies."

"you don't sleep like a baby?"

Jongdae said "no he's a hugger he'll hug you all night if you let him."

Areum smiled at Junmyeon "I hug Baekhyun when he sleeps with me."

Junmyeon pouted "am I the only one you haven't shared a bed with?"

Chanyeol laughed "awww pouty Myeonie."

Minseok said "Leave him alone you big bully. Baby why don't you sleep with Junmyeon? Let dumb and dumber sleep with me and Soo."

Jongin whined "I haven't got to cuddle her in months."

Areum kissed Jongin's cheek promising to cuddle all day with him tomorrow.

Sehun laid next to Jongdae softly whining and pouting.

Baekhyun and Yixing were cuddled together away from everybody else.

Jongin and Chanyeol were pouting next to Kyungsoo and Minseok.

Junmyeon smiled at Areum as she laid down next to him.

"so, would you wanna go on another date tomorrow?"

Areum smiled "how about Friday? I promised Jongin a full day of cuddles tomorrow."

Junmyeon hummed happily as he gently hugged Areum to his body. She wiggled in his hold getting comfortable.


	2. Two

The other eight boys stood around watching Areum and Junmyeon sleep.

Areum was completely wrapped around Junmyeon while he was holding onto her for dear life.

Sehun whispered "should we wake them up?"

Baekhyun and Jongdae pushed Sehun as Minseok softly said "you know they both hate being woke up. Let's just leave them alone."

He took a couple pictures of them and ushered the seven younger boys upstairs.

Areum moaned as she woke up "oh shit."

Junmyeon smiled "sorry. Am I too close?"

"its fine I didn't realize I wrapped myself around you like a koala bear."

He kissed her head "it's fine. Let's go back to sleep. All the boys are gone."

She snuggled up to him again falling asleep quickly.

A couple hours later Yixing came downstairs to wake them up.  
"hey baby it's time to get up."

Areum whined "no."

Yixing gently shook Junmyeon who woke up quickly yawning and stretching as best he could with Areum wrapped around his body. "I got her Yixing."

Yixing nodded and left them alone.

Junmyeon smiled at Areum's sleeping figure before gently running his fingers through her hair. "you're so beautiful Areum."

She stirred but didn't wake up. So Junmyeon just laid there with her patiently waiting for her to wake up on her own.

About ten minutes later Areum woke up and grinned. "Myeonie you're so pretty."

Junmyeon smiled and laughed softly. Areum ran her fingers through his messy hair.

They laid there for a while until Chanyeol came downstairs.  
"hey shorty."

Areum didn't stop playing with Junmyeon's hair. "go away we'll get up soon."

"make it quick or Soo and Sehun will be down next."

Chanyeol smiled seeing how happy Areum looked in Junmyeon's arms.

Junmyeon said "c'mon sweetie let's get up. I'll take you for breakfast if Jongin will let me keep you a little bit longer."

"Jongin's my baby. I promise tomorrow I'm all yours Myeonie."

Areum got up and grabbed Junmyeon's hand leading him to her room.  
"I don't know if you brought clothes or not but most of my wardrobe is stolen from you guys."

Junmyeon looked through her closet finding something that was his and changing quickly.  
Areum ended up wearing one of Jongin's crop tops with Chanyeol's sweatpants.

"nice shirt shorty."

Areum smiled and looked at Kyungsoo questioningly before sitting on Jongin after he nodded.  
Jongin hugged her close to his body.  
"I missed our cuddle sessions."

"I'm sorry Jongin. I won't leave for a month again anytime soon."

Jongin hummed happily as he cuddled with Areum ignoring everybody else.

Junmyeon smiled watching Areum and Jongin reconnect after she'd been gone for a month.

Sehun sat on Junmyeon's lap "so you like my sister?"

"what are you gonna do about it?"

There were a few quiet gasps as everybody looked at the two men waiting to see what was gonna happen next.

Jongdae said "Sehun baby. Don't say anything stupid."

Sehun pouted "I was just gonna tell him not to hurt her or Jongin and Yeol would kill him."

Areum frowned "I can fight my own battles Sehun. I'm not the shy 9-year-old that runs to Chanyeol every time something goes wrong."

Chanyeol coughed a little bit "shorty I'm literally your human diary. You call me for everything."

Jongin said "so what. You made her feel safe and comfortable when she first moved here. I'm happy that she tells me everything. I love how close I am to her."

Areum kissed Jongin's cheek "I'm close to all of you. Sehun do you really think Myeonie could hurt me anymore than he did when he was 19. Unknowingly of course. There's nothing he can do that will hurt me now."

Baekhyun said "he could die.... That'd hurt. Right?"

Yixing face palmed himself while Minseok threw a pillow at Baekhyun's face "why would you say that? Junmyeon is fine he's not gonna die soon. Just shut up ok."  
Baekhyun whined and laid on Yixing's legs.

Sehun looked at Areum smiled then frowned "I'm sorry Areum. I didn't mean anything by it."

Areum hummed "you're just being a protective brother. I get that but I'm not the little girl you saved. I'm 23 now I'm all grown up."

Jongdae said "Sehun are you crying again?"

Sehun shakily said "n-no I'm I'm fine."

Junmyeon frowned "Sehun you're my best friend I love you and I would never hurt Areum. Ever. If anything, I wanna protect her like you do."

Jongin shrugged "go hug your brother shorty."

Areum got off Jongin and hugged Sehun kissing his forehead "stop crying. Yeol and Baek will never let you forget."

Jongin pouted "come back."

Areum giggled and laid on him "Soo is his this pouty for you?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes "I have a dick Areum he's at least fifteen times worse than this."

Baekhyun Chanyeol and Jongin gasped as Areum said "so Jongin you're a bottom?"

Yixing smiled "yes he is."

Jongin whined "Yixing you promised not to tell."

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin "we switch but I top most of the time."

Areum looked around the room "alright tell me who tops. I need to know this."

Jongdae laughed loudly "obviously Sehun is a bottom." Sehun kicked at Jongdae but missed and kicked Minseok.

Chanyeol rubbed Minseok's leg as he said, "keep your feet away from my boyfriend Sehun."

Areum giggled "I think Yeol and Minnie both top." Jongin tickled her sides and kissed her head.

Minseok kissed Chanyeol "you're right Areum. It depends on who has the most energy."

Baekhyun giggled as Yixing pulled him into his lap the right way "it's pretty obvious that Baekhyun is a bottom."

Areum smiled "I know that Yixing. You two fuck in my bed more than I sleep in it."

Jongdae said "do you think Junmyeon tops or bottoms?"

Areum looked at Junmyeon with wide eyes "My-Myeonie?"

He hummed "yes sweetheart?"

"you're bisexual?"

He nodded as Chanyeol clapped excitedly like a child.

"I ummm I've always seen you as a big softie, but I think you top."

Jongdae Minseok and Yixing cheered as Junmyeon grinned "you're good at this sweetheart."

Areum whined "stop calling me sweetheart it makes me feel weird."

"I can't call you baby Yixing and Minseok do. Yeol and Jongin call you shorty or dove if you're sad."

Sehun said "call her angel. That's what I called her as a baby."

Yixing said "you could just call her yours."

Areum threw a pillow at Yixing. Baekhyun whined as he got hit instead "Areum stop."

Junmyeon said "I think I'll call you cutest baby."

Areum crossed her arms and pouted ignoring the other boys "Dae are you still gonna buy me ice cream?"

"of course, hon. We can go whenever Jongin lets you get more than a foot away."

Jongin hugged Areum's waist "you can't take my shorty Jongdae! I didn't get to see her for a whole month."

Areum kissed his forehead "I apologized for that Jongin I'm sorry. I promised not to leave for that long again."

Kyungsoo said "babe you're gonna have to stop clinging to her. You've left longer than a month and she wasn't this clingy."

"shut up Soo I call and facetime her every day when I'm gone."

Areum giggled "you know you could've come with Yeol Minnie and Baekhyun when they came to visit me."

Jongin pouted "I didn't wanna bother you. I knew you were tryna be independent."

Jongdae said "we see how well that went. Just aren't ready to leave your brother huh Areum?"

"shut up Dae. I. I'm just."

Junmyeon smiled "obviously she doesn't know what being on her own really feels like because she's always had Sehun Chanyeol Jongin and Baekhyun wrapped around her like a protective blanket."

Baekhyun mumbled "you wanna be that blanket now."

"I sure do. That's how a man should treat his girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

The boys gasped looking at Areum.

"what? I'm not. We went on one date. Nothings official."

Minseok and Yixing smiled "we raised you right baby."

"of course, you did Minnie." She blew him a kiss as Jongin whined loudly.

Kyungsoo said "what's wrong now? You whine so much for somebody as spoiled as you."

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo off the couch "I'm hungry and Sehun doesn't ever have food."

Yixing asked "brunch?"

Areum whined "real clothes suck."

"says the tiny girl who only wears oversized clothes stolen from us."

"excuse you Chanyeol I can actually fit Minseok Jongdae Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's clothes. You Sehun and Jongin are the biggest. I don't steal Yixing's clothes."

Jongdae asked "why don't you?"

"because Yixing is a baby and I don't like seeing him pout."

"I'm older than you don't call me a baby."

Jongin whined loudly "are we gonna eat or are you all gonna let me die of starvation?"

Kyungsoo said "you know you gotta let go of her to eat right?"

Jongin glared at him "I will leave you for Minseok if you don't stop being mean to me."

Chanyeol said "hey!"

"oh, hush you love me."

Minseok smiled "can we feed him please. I love you Jongin but Chanyeol is my only man."

Everybody laughed while Jongin pouted. Areum kissed his head "stop pouting lets go eat."

Sehun hesitantly asked "aren't you gonna change?"

"no Sehun I'm fine."

"are you?"

Areum looked at her brother "it's not cold I'm not gonna cover myself head to toe." She got off Jongin and headed to her room.

Jongdae said "nice going Sehun."

Yixing asked "who's gonna go check on her?" Everybody looked at Junmyeon and Chanyeol.

Junmyeon nodded "I'll go you can stay Yeol."

Junmyeon knocked on Areum's door "sweetheart its Myeonie.... Can I come in?"

Areum softly said "yeah."

Junmyeon opened the door and frowned at her "wanna cuddle and tell me how stupid Sehun is?"

She nodded pouting at him. Junmyeon got under the blanket with her. "we can stay here if you want."

"do you have a problem with my outfit Myeonie?"

He kissed her head "no sweetheart I don't. You look very pretty in Yeol and Jongin's clothes."

Areum just laid in Junmyeon's arms not talking for a long time. Jongin peaked in her room "shorty we're gonna eat without you. Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"no. I can make something here."

Jongin nodded "you know Minseok and Chanyeol are gonna bring back food for you. Don't be too upset with Sehun ok dove?"

Areum hummed "go eat Jongin."

He left closing the door behind him. Areum looked at Junmyeon "have you always been this pretty?"

Junmyeon chuckled "obviously you don't remember all the terrible hair styles I had in my early twenties."

She slapped his chest "you're twenty-seven not fifty. And I remember I have a photo album of everybody's terrible hair. Remember Chanyeol's man bun? Or Sehun's rainbow hair?"

Junmyeon smiled "you know we have pictures of you too?"

"I'm not a gorgeous sex god like you guys. I don't care that you have them."

"I think you're gorgeous. The boys do too. Maybe not Sehun but still."

She was quiet for a long time.  
"Myeonie?"

"hmmm?"

"kiss me."

Junmyeon kissed her head.

"no Myeonie kiss me. Like really kiss me. Please?"

Junmyeon looked at her and gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and slow Junmyeon poured as much love into the gentle kiss as he possibly could.  
Areum pulled back gasping for air "was I that good sweetie?"

Areum kissed him again "amazing Myeonie best kiss I've ever had."

"wasn't that your first kiss?"

"does kissing Baekhyun when I was 10 count? If not, then yes."

"I'm eighty percent sure we've all kissed Baekhyun at some point. But it's nice to know I'm your first serious kiss."

Areum kissed him again "your lips are softer than I thought."

"thank Sehun. He buys me really good lip chap."

"I hate you. Get out of my bed right now."

Junmyeon laughed and kissed her passionately. "I'm never leaving this bed without you sweetheart."

Areum whined "hey why did you play along earlier?"

"oh, because Sehun believes anything I saw. No matter how ridiculous. When he was about seven, I actually got him to believe he was a girl."

Areum giggled "is that he wore a dress to my sixth birthday?"

"no that's was Jongdae's doing. Sehun won't tell us why he had to wear that dress."

"I really do like you Junmyeon."

"I like you too Areum. It's the main reason why I stopped dating."

"you what?"

"I haven't been on a non Sehun date in about three years. I didn't wanna hurt you."

Areum smiled and kissed him "like I said earlier you can't hurt me. I.... I love you Junmyeon."

"I love you too my sweet girl."

Areum leaned in to kiss him again when Baekhyun kicked her door open "OH AREUM!!!!!! I LOVE YOUR FACE!!!!"

Junmyeon looked at a shy Yixing behind Baekhyun "why would you let him drink?"

Yixing sighed "they're all drunk. Chanyeol Jongin and Jongdae started a contest. Baek won."

Areum smiled "I love you too Hyun Hyun, but can you stop yelling."

He pouted and laid across Areum and Junmyeon. "it was no fun without you. Sehun had sad baby bitch face the whole time. He didn't even laugh when Channie fell over."

Yixing said "baby come on. Let's give them some privacy."

Junmyeon said "it's alright he'll be asleep soon."

Baekhyun whined as he snuggled up into a ball.

Areum kissed his head "sleep well Baekhyunie. I'm gonna go talk to Sehun."

Junmyeon smiled and kissed her "come back soon sweet girl."

Areum blushed as Yixing cooed "oh baby can I tell Seok please?"

Areum ran past Yixing "Minnie! Minnie!"

"yes baby?"

"I kissed Myeonie. Like a lot."

Chanyeol and Jongin screamed happily until Minseok threatened to throw out all their sweets.

Jongdae giggled "are his lips soft as they look?"

Areum sat on Chanyeol's lap "oh my god. Dae his lips are so soft like marshmallows before you roast them."

Chanyeol slurred a little as he talked "you wanted to kiss him, right?"

"yes, you giant baby. I told him to kiss me. Where's Sehun?"

Yixing said "he's outside. Crying I think."

Areum kissed Chanyeol and Jongin before going outside "Sehun? Xing said you might be crying."

Sehun wiped his face "I don't cry."

Areum sat next to him "I'm not mad at you. But I have something to tell you."

Sehun hummed.

"I kissed Junmyeon like a lot."

"does Baekhyun know?"

"no, he's passed out in my bed. Myeonie is waiting for me to come back."

Sehun smiled "so how was kissing my best friend?"

"his lips are soft he said I should thank you for that."

Sehun laughed "oh yeah I buy him really expensive lip chap."

"it's not weird for you?"

"it'd be weirder if you were with anybody else. Well maybe one of those boys you knew before. What were their names again?"

"boys I knew. Are you talking about Zitao Yifan and Luhan? They were older. Tao is your age. Yifan and Luhan are Minnie's age."

Sehun hummed "you liked one of them your mom told me."

"I liked Yifan and Zitao. Luhan was too overprotective and mom like. They were all really cute though."


	3. Three

Areum Jongin Chanyeol Baekhyun and Jongdae were at the store getting food and extra snacks.

They were in five different isles talking to each other a little too loudly, but it was fine there wasn't many other shoppers.

"Oh Areum?"

Areum looked up at a very tall tan man with long black hair "uhh I'm sorry do I know you?"

The man nodded "I'm Yifan. Luhan and Tao are here somewhere."

Areum asked "Yi is it really you?"

"yes, darling it is. How have you been? Oh, hey Lu Tao. Look who I ran into."

Luhan hugged her as soon as she turned around "oh my god. Look at you babygirl all grown up and gorgeous as ever."

Zitao looked at Areum but didn't speak she smiled shyly at him and squealed loudly when Yifan picked her up.

Chanyeol slid into the isle and said "Dove are you alright? Who are these guys?"

"put me down Yi. Yeol these are the boys who protected me before you and Jongin. This is Yifan Luhan and the shy one is Zitao. Guys this is my best friend my living diary Chanyeol."

Yifan put his hand out toward Chanyeol "I'm Yifan. Thank you for protecting our babygirl after she moved."

Chanyeol shook his hand "no uhh no problem. I'll get back to shopping. Meet you in the line shorty."

"bye giant. Is something wrong with Tao?"

Luhan looked at Yifan "umm babygirl how about we give you our numbers? It'd be nice to catch up. How's your brother?"

She gave Luhan her phone "he's great finally got a boyfriend."

Yifan asked "what about you?"

"no boyfriend but I'm working on it."

Luhan gasped "you actually like boys? When we were kids you always said boys were gross and girls were beautiful."

Areum giggled "I was 5 and I was copying Tao. He really hated boys that weren't you two."

Zitao looked at Areum "I'll umm I'll be in the car." He gave Luhan his basket and left rather quickly.

Jongin came into the isle "hey shorty. Dae and Yeol are in line. Baek is looking for whine. Oh, hi who are you two?"

Luhan smiled "I'm Luhan and this is Yifan. We knew Areum before she moved."

Jongin nodded "I'm Jongin. Nice to meet you. I'm gonna get more ice cream and maybe some popcorn and we should be ready shorty."

Areum nodded "I need to get a few more things. I'll find Baekhyun and meet you at the car."

Jongin headed to the freezer section. Areum hugged Luhan and Yifan before finding her favorite cookies. She also grabbed everything she'd need to make chili cheese fries.

"Baek you still haven't found any wine yet?"

He smiled at her "I have some for me and you. I have no idea what shit Soo drinks. Yeol got his Minseok's and Junmyeon's."

Areum giggled and grabbed a very expensive red wine "Soo likes this. Did you get anything for Yixing? Did Dae get Sehun some?"

"Xing doesn't drink wine anymore and Jongin got Sehun's cheap shit."

"let's go pay then."

They paid and ran into Yifan and Luhan as they were leaving.

Luhan said "well hello their cutie. What's your name?"

Baekhyun looked Luhan up and down "I have a boyfriend."

"as do I. He's right here. I just thought you were cute."

Areum giggled "Lu stop it."

Baekhyun asked "you know them?"

"yup they were my boys before I moved and met you guys."

Yifan said "sorry about him. He's a bit of a handful. I'm Yifan."

"I'm Baekhyun. Nice to meet you Yifan."

Areum giggled as Luhan hugged her "I'll call you guys later. I'm sure Sehun will be happy to see you guys."

Luhan kissed her head "I missed you babygirl. You're so beautiful."

Yifan said "I hope everything works out with your not boyfriend."

Baekhyun said "not boyfriend? Is he talking about Junmyeon?"

Areum smiled as Jongdae yelled for them to hurry up.

She hugged Yifan and Luhan before heading home with the boys.

Jongdae asked "so who were those cuties?"

"Luhan and Yifan. The guy by the car is Zitao. They were my best friends before I moved."

Sehun was sitting outside when they pulled up. Areum jumped out and carefully ran to him so she didn't break the wine.

"Sehun guess who I saw!"

Baekhyun pouted "Yixing some guy called me cutie."

Sehun asked "who Areum?"

"Yifan Luhan and Zitao. Tao was acting weird though. Yifan was shocked you have a boyfriend."

Sehun said "probably because he's had a crush on you forever. Did you say anything about Junmyeon?"

"I said I didn't have one but I'm working on it. He was acting weird before that. Lu and Yi kinda just ignored it. They gave me their numbers. We should hang out with them soon."

Junmyeon said "you think you need to work for me to be your boyfriend sweet girl?"

Areum laid on Minseok then said "I gotta put my shit away. Sehun what do you mean Tao liked me?"

Sehun followed her to the kitchen "the boy literally followed you everywhere and did everything you wanted. He liked you a lot."

Areum put her food away and said, "I think I'm gonna text them."

"so, what'd they say?"

"Luhan said he did. Yifan is gonna talk to him tonight but they both said I shouldn't stop going after Myeonie."

"I heard my name."

Areum smiled at Junmyeon "yeah my old friend Luhan told me to go after you. Yifan's dumb ass told me to get some dick."

Junmyeon smiled "they sound like good friends."

Sehun said "they took care of her when I wasn't around. Well not Zitao he was in love with her."

Areum pouted "I feel bad now. I wanna talk to him but I don't want him to be hurt. Ya know cuz I like Myeonie now."

Junmyeon said "you're such a sweet girl. I think you should try talking to him."

Sehun looked at his phone "did you give them my number?"

Areum nodded "Yifan asked for it."

"hey Yifan? oh hi Zitao what's up?"

Sehun walked off talking to Zitao.

Junmyeon said "sweetheart are you ok? You look sick."

"not sick nervous. I don't wanna hurt Tao."

Junmyeon hugged her "you won't Areum."

Sehun came back to the kitchen and mumbled "Zitao's coming over."

Areum looked at Junmyeon "Myeonie?"

"it's ok sweetie. Just talk to him. Maybe introduce him to Chanyeol. People love him."

"but I don't wanna make him upset. He's gonna see how close we are."

Sehun said "I mean you've been with or around him every day for the last 14 years. I think Tao will understand that."

Chanyeol said "if he's in love with her then it probably won't be a good idea for you to cling to Junmyeon shorty. Jongin and I will try to keep things cool, but you can't kiss Myeon."

Areum pouted as they heard a knock on the door.

Sehun went to open the door.

Areum quickly kissed Junmyeon before jumping on Chanyeol's back.

Sehun hugged Zitao "hey man. You wanna come meet everybody?"

"who's everybody?"

Sehun smiled "my boyfriend and friends. Or do you just wanna talk to Areum?"

Chanyeol came out of the kitchen.

"Yeol put me down please. Hi Zitao."

Chanyeol let Areum down off his back "hey man I'm Chanyeol I saw you at the store."

Zitao nodded "yeah sorry about that. I didn't know how to react."

Areum smiled "do you want me to introduce you to everyone?"

Zitao nodded shyly as Areum grabbed his hand.

She pointed at each boy as she spoke "that's Minseok he's Chanyeol's boyfriend. Those two are Yixing and Baekhyun. This is Jongin and Kyungsoo. That's Jongdae he's Sehun's boyfriend. And he's Junmyeon."

Zitao waved shyly at the boys.

Minseok said "no need to be nervous or shy. Any friend of Areum's is a friend of ours."

Zitao nodded "can I talk to you Areum?"

Areum took Zitao up to her room "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

Zitao smiled "no don't be. They seem cool. Uhh Junmyeon and Jongin I think it was look very protective of you."

Areum sat cross legged in her bed "what'd you wanna talk about?"

"oh, umm Yifan talked to me and said I should tell you how I feel. Luhan said you have a not boyfriend so I shouldn't get my hopes up."

She frowned "Sehun said you were basically in love with me when were kids. Why didn't you tell me?"

Zitao sat at her desk "I did all the time but guess you thought I was saying I loved you as a little sister."

"well, I was literally a baby to nine. The only love I knew was from you guys and Sehun."

Jongin knocked on her door "hey shorty. Soo and Xing want to know if you're eating."

Areum smiled "yeah. Ask Xing if he'll make sesame buns for me."

Jongin nodded "are you staying for dinner?"

"probably not. I gotta get back to Luhan and Yifan soon. Thanks though."

Jongin shut the door as Zitao said "I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend on your tenth birthday, but you left, and I never saw you again."

Areum frowned again "my mom said she gave you my address I just figured you guys didn't care anymore. But I'm pretty sure my mom lied."

Zitao nodded "um I don't think you'll want me over that Junmyeon guy, but I would really like it if we could be friends again."

"what makes you think Junmyeon's the one I like?"

"well, you said everybody's names together, but you said his and Jongdae's alone. Jongdae is Sehun's boyfriend. So, either Junmyeon is gay and you don't know his boyfriend, or he likes you."

Areum opened her mouth to talk but her phone rang first.

"hi Lu."

"hi babygirl is Tao with you?"

"yeah, we talked I guess and we're gonna try to be friends again."

"he's ok right?"

Areum smiled "yeah he's fine. He'll be back soon I think."

Yifan said "so darling how'd it goes with your not boyfriend?"

"he's still not my boyfriend. I'm gonna stay single."

Yifan said "Areum don't shut the boy out because of Tao. He'll be fine. He's went fourteen years without you."

"ok Yi."

Luhan said "now about that boy. As your mama Lu I wanna meet him."

Areum giggled "ok Lu. I'll set up a lunch date for my gay parents to meet my not boyfriend."

Zitao said "tell them I'm coming home."

She did and hung up. "you sure you're not upset?"

Zitao kissed her cheek "yeah I'm sure. I wish you and Junmyeon nothing but luck."

She walked Zitao out waving as he walked to his car.

She flopped on Jongin's lap "where's everybody?"

"I think Yeol is sleep downstairs. Soo and Xing needed some stuff from the store so Baekhyun and Sehun went with them."

Junmyeon said "hi sweet girl."

"hi Myeonie. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"I can be what's up?"

"umm Luhan and Yifan wanna meet you. They're my parents."

Jongin scoffed "what are Yeol and I Chopped liver?"

Areum kissed his cheek "you're my protectors my angels."

Junmyeon sat down next to them "I'd love to meet them."

Areum texted Luhan and Yifan.

Junmyeon poked Areum "you're ignoring us sweet girl."

Jongin pouted "I feel like you dumped me for your old friends."

Areum cooed "you're such a baby Jongin. You and Yeol are stuck with me forever you know too much. Myeonie I'm sorry."

Chanyeol came upstairs and mumbled "where's Minnie?"

Minseok came from upstairs "hey baby I was in Sehun's room."

Jongin "I thought you left."

"nah me and Jongdae were setting up a prank. Next time he opens the closet he's gonna shit his pants."

Jongdae came skipping down the stairs as the four other boys came in the front door.

Areum cuddled with Junmyeon Chanyeol and Jongin while Kyungsoo Yixing and Minseok made dinner.

Sehun and Jongdae argued over what movie to watch on Netflix.


	4. Four

Areum nervously looked at Junmyeon "does this look ok?"

She was wearing one of Chanyeol's sweaters as a dress with black tights and some flats.

Junmyeon smiled "you look gorgeous, sweet girl. Are you ready to go."?

Areum nodded and held his hand as they went downstairs.

Yixing smiled at Areum and Junmyeon as they were getting ready to leave.

Sehun pouted "why can't I go Dae?"

Jongdae said "it's a date I think."

Areum kissed Chanyeol and Minseok's cheeks before saying "Tao might be coming so I don't see why you couldn't. Call Yi and find out you big baby."

Baekhyun laughed as Sehun went to call Yifan. "where's our kiss?"

"I'm not kissing you. I know where you put your face." Areum kissed Yixing's cheek.

Baekhyun pouted "you do know Yixing does that too."

Areum hummed as she kissed Kyungsoo and Jongin's cheeks.

Jongdae kissed her forehead "kiss him or he'll cry while you're gone."

Areum kissed Baekhyun just as Sehun came back smiling.

Junmyeon said "since you can come go change you look like you just got out of bed."

Chanyeol asked "is it weird that Sehun is going this meet my dad's date?"

Jongin said "can't be any weirder than Areum having five dads?"

Areum raised an eyebrow "five?"

Sehun came down dressed a little better "yeah five. Dad Yifan Luhan Minseok and Yixing."

"Luhan is my mom so you're wrong."

Chanyeol wiped a fake tear hugging Minseok "I can't believe my baby is all grown up now."

Areum whined "don't be cheesy. I'll be home later to annoy you. Sehun you're driving."

"what why?"

Junmyeon kissed Areum's head "obvious she wants me to sit with her."

Jongdae said "Sehun don't anything stupid."

"but Dae doing stupid shit is my thing."

Minseok hummed "you know Areum will kill you if you ruin this date, right?"

Areum smiled "Minnie's right I will kill you Yeol will help me."

Chanyeol stood up "as Areum's protector I approve this message."

Kyungsoo said "go on your date before Sehun cries."

Sehun drove to restaurant while Areum cuddled with Junmyeon in the backseat.

"are you sure I look ok Myeon?"

"yes sweetie. Jongdae and Baekhyun wouldn't have let you leave if you didn't."

Luhan came running out of the restaurant "oh babygirl look at you. What happened to my little tomboy who hated girl clothes?"

Areum smiled "hi Luhan. And this is Chanyeol's shirt. The tall clumsy guy from the store."

Sehun said "nice to see you again Lu. Where's Yifan and Zitao?"

"oh, right they're inside waiting. Who is that fine man over there?"

Areum said "stop trying steal him. That's Junmyeon."

Junmyeon smiled "hi I'm the not boyfriend."

Yifan opens the door "can you idiots get in here please? People are staring."

They all went in and sat at the booth. Areum squished between Sehun and Junmyeon.

Yifan shook Junmyeon's hand "so what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Zitao asked "daughter? She's four years younger than you."

Junmyeon said "uhh well eventually I wanna be her boyfriend but I'm cool being human blanket for now."

Luhan asked "the hell is human blanket?"

Sehun hummed "he should've said pillow you don't cuddle with blankets. But he's been the main one she cuddled with since she was nine."

Zitao mumbled something nobody could understand.

Areum curled up next to Sehun trying hide the fact that she was nervous.

Sehun looked down "what's wrong angel?"

She just looked at him with wide eyes.

Luhan said "hey babygirl no need to be nervous."

Areum looked at Luhan "I can't help it. Two big parts of my life are coming together and it's scary."

Junmyeon smiled "sweetie you know all of us only want to keep you safe and happy. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Zitao said "excuse me I need to leave."

Luhan and Yifan moved so he could get out of the booth.

Sehun asked "uhh is he ok?"

Yifan said "he still loves Areum. He really thought he'd be ok to do this date thing, but I guess he can't."

Areum said "I feel bad."

Sehun said "you shouldn't feel bad for doing what makes you happy. Yeah, it sucks that Tao never got over you but you like Junmyeon. You have legitimate feelings for Junmyeon. Sure, you love Tao but in a different way."

The four of them stared at Sehun wide eyed and shocked.

"what?"

Yifan said "you said something smart."

"I'm smart when it comes to my little sister. Now angel what do you wanna do? Or who do you wanna be with?"

Areum softly mumbled "I want Myeonie. I always want Myeonie."

Junmyeon gently held her face and kissed her sweetly "I'm all yours sweet girl. I promise you I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Luhan repeatedly slapped Yifan's arm "baby look oh my god he's so sweet to her."

Yifan said "if you hit me one more time, you'll be single."

"oh sorry."

Yifan smiled "darling if you want go home, we can have lunch another time."

Areum said "but you guys wanted to meet Myeonie."

Luhan smiled "we approve of him. We know he'll treat you right babygirl. It's obvious he loves you."

Junmyeon looked up "I texted Chanyeol. He's got tea and cookies waiting for. Jongin is ready for cuddles."

Areum shook her head "tell them I'm just gonna go to bed."

The boys frowned as Areum pushed Sehun out of the booth and went out to his car.

Luhan said "Junmyeon please take care of our babygirl."

Junmyeon nodded "of course Luhan. It was nice meeting you guys."

Sehun asked "where's Areum? I don't see her by my car."

The boys went outside Sehun froze as they saw Zitao yelling and hitting the wall behind Areum who was cowering in fear.

"I love you! I've loved you way before Junmyeon came around! You fucking picked him over me! Me! Areum your best friend! You fucking kissed him in public like it was ok! What the fuck!?"

"I I'm sorry mo Zi Tao."

Junmyeon pushed Zitao away from Areum "sweetie are you ok? Did he hurt you? Areum?"

Areum just hugged him crying softly he frowned "its ok sweet girl I got you. I'm here."

Luhan said "what the fuck Tao?! Why were you yelling at her?!"

Yifan asked "darling are you good with Junmyeon?"

She nodded and hugged Junmyeon tighter.

Sehun glared at Zitao "are you serious bro? Were you yelling at her because of Junmyeon?"

Zitao looked at Areum who was still crying then frowned "Areum I I'm sorry."

Areum flinched when he said her name.

"Sehun ca-can we g-go n-now?"

Sehun nodded "yeah get in back with Myeon. Zitao.... Just stay away from my sister."

Junmyeon walked with Areum still clinging to him. She waved shyly at Luhan and Yifan before getting in the backseat.

Luhan said "call us later babygirl."

Junmyeon said "I'll remind her. Slide over some sweetie."

The boys got in the car Sehun drove home.

Sehun said "I'm sorry that happened Areum."

"it wasn't your fault Sehun."

Junmyeon looked at Areum "you didn't answer me sweetie. Did they hurt you?"

"he grabbed my arm hard but that's it. I kinda blacked out it was like I was a kid again and my mom was yelling at me."

Sehun said "hey don't think about that. I got you away from her and I'll keep you safe forever. Me and the boys."

Junmyeon gently pulled at the sleeve of Areum's sweater "let me see your arm."

She pulled her arm completely out of the sleeve hissing a little bit "it hurts."

Junmyeon looked at her arm and saw a hand shaped bruise "he grabbed you really hard. I can see his entire hand. I'll take care of this at home ok?"

Areum nodded putting her arm back in her sweater "please don't tell Chanyeol he'll try to kill Tao."

Sehun said "he's gonna see the bruise Areum."

Jongdae was outside when Sehun pulled into the driveway.

"hey you're back fast."

Junmyeon said "can you have Chanyeol and Jongin go to Areum's room?"

"did something happen?"

Sehun said "babe just send them to her room I'll tell you later."

Jongdae went inside.

Junmyeon said "come on sweet girl. We're home."

Areum pouted "Chanyeol's gonna be mad at me."

Chanyeol came outside "why would I be mad?"

"I didn't fight back."

Junmyeon took Areum to her room Chanyeol following.

Jongin said "you've been crying. Who do I need to kill?"

Junmyeon said "no killing just sit down and listen. I'm gonna go get ice. Do you need pain pills?"

Areum nodded as she took off Chanyeol's sweater and changed into one of Jongin's t-shirts.

"Areum.... Why is there a hand shaped bruise on your arm?"

She softly said, "Tao grabbed me."

Chanyeol frowned "were you playing around?"

Areum shook her head as Junmyeon came back Sehun and ice.

Sehun said "he was yelling at her cuz she kissed well Junmyeon kissed her, but Tao was upset because he thought he could handle them dating but he couldn't."

Areum sat on Jongin as Junmyeon gently rubbed the ice in a baggy around the bruise to try and relieve some of the pain.

Junmyeon also gave her some pain pills and water as well "drink slow Areum."

Chanyeol asked calmly "where is he now?"

Areum said "Yeollie you're not allowed to hurt him."

"why the fuck not? He hurt you!"

"hurting him isn't gonna make anything better. Just don't do anything stupid."

Jongin said "dove he put his hands on you we have to something."

Junmyeon asked "does it still hurt?"

"it's only stinging now. Thank you Myeonie."

"no problem sweet girl. She's right guys you can't fight him. I'm sure Luhan and Yifan are talking to him."

Yixing knocked on the door "Areum how was your date? Oh, baby your arm."

"it's ok Xing. Can you guys leave me alone for a while? I just wanna be with Myeon."

Chanyeol kissed her forehead "you sure we can't kick his ass?"

"I know you want to, but it won't solve anything Yeollie."

Jongin kissed her cheek as she got off his lap.

The boys left her room as she laid down with Junmyeon.

He kissed her forehead "let's sleep sweet girl."

She softly said, "thank you."

Junmyeon ran his fingers through her hair whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep.

Once she did, he decided to clean up her room a little bit.

He folded her clothes and washed what was dirty.

Sehun asked "are you doing laundry?"

"Yeah, I'm cleaning Areum's room. I think I might make sesame buns or some other sweet she likes."

Sehun smiled "you really love my sister, don't you?"

Junmyeon hummed "she's an amazing young woman. She might be a little broken and rough around the edges but that's what makes me love her more."

Jongdae cooed "that was adorable. Sehun baby c'mon Kyungsoo and Jongin have snacks and a scary movie picked out."

Sehun whined "I'm tired of scary movies. Why can't we watch something cheesy."?

Baekhyun yelled "stop being a pussy and come watch the movie man."

Junmyeon waved the two younger boys off as he started folding the first dry load of clothes.

He swept Areum's room and wiped everything down with cleaning spray.

Next, he cleaned up her bathroom which surprisingly wasn't that dirty at all.

Areum had woken up a few times while Junmyeon was cleaning but she fell back asleep quickly.

Minseok smiled as he watched Junmyeon struggle to make sesame buns without Yixing's help.

Chanyeol kissed Minseok "hey is he alright?"

"You taste like sour gummy worms. He finished cleaning her room and bathroom. Washed and folded her clothes. Now he's."

Junmyeon said "I can hear you. If you're gonna talk about me at least help me make these damn sesame buns."

Chanyeol said "I'm not good at that but I'll help. Where's Yixing?"

Kyungsoo came to get more popcorn "He's asleep in Baekhyun's lap. Just YouTube a video or something. It can't be that hard."

The three boys managed to make sesame buns and chocolate chips cookies.

Chanyeol only burned himself three times and he dropped a whole pan of cookies on the floor.

Junmyeon smiled "thanks for the help guys. I hope she likes it."

Minseok said "you made it she's gonna love it. You really don't see how much she loves you do you?"

Chanyeol laughed "neither of them see it babe. Junmyeon literally stopped dating when he realized he liked Areum."

Junmyeon hummed "and technically Areum never dated anybody but you guys. Maybe we're just stupid."

Minseok said "no you're both to shy and soft when you're together."

Junmyeon laughed "soft is good. We can't all be you two and take turns seeing who has better dick game."

Chanyeol and Minseok laughed as Jongdae said "do you three always end up talking about dicks?"

The three men nodded in unison.

Junmyeon said "ok I'm done with everything. I'm gonna go lay down with Areum. Please don't do anything stupid Chanyeol. I know you're upset but just try to relax."

Chanyeol nodded and sent Junmyeon upstairs to go sleep with Areum.

When Junmyeon got in bed Areum rolled onto her side and buried her face in his chest.

Junmyeon sighed softly "I could get used to this."


	5. Five

Chanyeol woke up Areum and Junmyeon "hey shorty we might have done something."

Areum sleepily asked "are you going to jail?"

Jongin said "no but we did talk to Zitao."

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Areum "I'm right here Areum."

"why? I told you guys to leave it alone."

Chanyeol said "he's downstairs waiting to apologize to you and Junmyeon."

Areum sat up "are you two stupid? You left him downstairs with Minseok Baekhyun and Kyungsoo! They're gonna kill him."

Jongin said "Luhan is here too and the boys promised not to well Minseok didn't. I'm pretty sure he yelled at him."

Areum got up and went downstairs she immediately went to Minseok "Minnie?"

"yes, baby I did yell at him. I wanted to hit him but didn't cuz you told Yeol and Jongin not too."

Luhan said "he's gonna apologize then we're leaving babygirl."

Everybody looked at Zitao who didn't talk until Luhan smacked his head "apologize your asshat."

Zitao said "ummm Areum I I'm really sorry for yelling at you and I don't expect you to forgive me."

Luhan asked "he did that to your arm?"

Areum nodded and Luhan hit Zitao again "the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you grab her like that?"

"I was pissed you know I black out when I'm pissed."

Minseok asked "what were you so pissed about?"

Areum said "Myeonie kissed me and Tao saw."

Yixing said "what the fuck?"

Luhan hit Zitao's head one more time "fucking dumbass. You knew she liked him why would them kissing make you mad."

Kyungsoo asked a little confused "he made an effort to be friends because he loves her but seeing her happier with Junmyeon broke him?"

Junmyeon said "that still doesn't give him the right to put his hands on her."

Jongdae said "ok Chanyeol and Jongin are gonna do something stupid if he's here much longer. Apologize and go please."

Zitao said "I really am sorry Areum. I'll get some medicine from my mom and send it with Lu or Yi. I'll stay away from you as well."

Areum nodded and grabbed Junmyeon's hand "I'm going back to sleep don't wake me up unless there's food."

Baekhyun asked "can I hit him just once?"

"I don't care you can all hit him. Goodbye Zitao. Luhan I'll call you later."

Minseok said "I'll bring the sweets up after they leave Junmyeon."

Once Areum got back in bed she asked Junmyeon "what was Minnie talking about?"

"oh, uhh I made sesame buns and chocolate chip cookies. Minnie and Yeol helped."

"Mm did you also clean my room and do my laundry?"

Junmyeon hummed "I wasn't tired, and I know you hate cleaning and laundry."

Areum kissed him "you're the best not boyfriend ever Myeonie."

He mumbled "be even better if I was your boyfriend."

Areum smiled "I can hear you. And if you wanna be my boyfriend then ask me properly."

Junmyeon smiled at her "Oh Areum will you be my girlfriend?"

Areum kissed him sweetly before saying "yes you big idiot."

Minseok opened the door as Areum pulled Junmyeon on top of her "oh shit sorry I was just bringing cookies. I'll leave."

Areum said "Minnie wait."

Junmyeon smiled "your baby is no longer single."

Minseok grinned "great I'm happy you two figured this out. I'll tell Yeol in twenty minutes so you can kiss more."

Areum smiled "thank you Minnie."

Junmyeon smiled and kissed her again "you wanna tell Sehun or kiss more?"

Areum pulled him on top of her "kiss me Myeonie."

They laid in bed together kissing for what seemed like forever before Chanyeol came busting through the door.

"shorty! Is Minnie fucking with me?!"

Areum kissed Junmyeon one last time "no Yeollie he isn't. Myeonie is my boyfriend."

Chanyeol screamed loudly "I'm so happy!"

Junmyeon laughed "get out you big dork. I would like to kiss my girlfriend."

Areum flipped them over so she was sitting on Junmyeon's thighs.

"so now what?"

"ummm we can kiss more. Or sleep. Or we can get under the covers and scare Sehun."

"how would we do that sweet girl?"

"what's more terrifying then walking in on your best friend fucking your little sister?"

Junmyeon kissed her "marry me."

They quickly got under the cover. Junmyeon on top Areum.

She couldn't stop giggling at how Junmyeon was laying making sure their crotches didn't touch until they heard Sehun's heavy foot falls.

He dropped his hips onto hers and ground into her causing her to gasp out "Myeonie~."

Sehun opens the door "hey sis I wanted..."

He froze in the door when saw Junmyeon snapping his hips against his sisters.

"oh, fuck sorry I just ok I'm bye."

He slammed the door and stumbled down the stairs.

Junmyeon kissed Areum who moaned softly "you can stop grinding on me now Junmyeon."

He blushed and stopped.

He sat up "you think he's crying?"

Areum smiled "probably. I'm gonna go get some food and act like nothing happened."

Junmyeon nodded as went down to the kitchen with her they grabbed random snacks and flopped down on the couch next to Chanyeol and Minseok.

"Baek did you guys hit Tao?"

Baekhyun giggled "I kicked him a few times but that was it. Luhan kept slapping him."

Jongdae hushed Sehun "it's alright baby just relax."

Junmyeon asked "what's wrong with him?"

Kyungsoo said "weren't you just fucking his sister?"

"uhh no we're talking about how were gonna tell you guys the good news."

Jongin hummed "what news shorty?"

Areum kissed Junmyeon "this idiot is my boyfriend."

Sehun looked up "so you weren't fucking?"

Junmyeon shook his head "no if and when we have sex, I'll make sure it's special and you guys won't be anywhere near us."

Areum blushed and hid her face in Chanyeol's chest.

He chuckled "your relationship is gonna be so cheesy."

Kyungsoo said "bro you and Minseok wear matching underwear."

Minseok nodded "that's love bitch."

Jongin said "Soo you literally facetime me when we're apart just so we can sleep together."

Sehun laughed "Jongdae was so cheesy and clingy when we first got together. He would say he's coming to help Areum with homework knowing damn well she was Yeol."

Jongdae said "well fuck you I'll go be cheesy with Baekhyun."

Jongdae pouted as he pushed Sehun away from him moving to sit on Baekhyun's lap.

Areum said "awww Dae you know you can always be cheesy with me."

Junmyeon smiled "what're we gonna do?"

Minseok hummed "we can have a picnic."

Baekhyun said "go see a movie."


	6. Six

Over the next month or so Junmyeon and Areum got closer and cheesier.

Luhan and Yifan came around more all 11 boys are close now.

"baby I don't wanna get up!"

"c'mon sweet girl Soo made breakfast. Luhan has a movie ready for us. You don't even have to take your pajamas off."

"carry me?"

Junmyeon smiled and picked her up "you're such a baby. I love it."

He carried her down to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

Luhan said "good morning babygirl. Did you sleep well?"

Areum grunted "coffee."

Yifan chuckled and handed her his cup of coffee "morning darling."

She took a sip of his coffee and hummed "morning guys. Where's Sehun?"

Kyungsoo said "he and Dae went on a date. Yixing and Baekhyun are at Baek's parents. Minseok and Chanyeol are being gross feeding each other outside."

"Jongin's still sleeping?"

"you know he is."

"did you two go home?"

Luhan poured more coffee in her cup "to get clothes yes. Sehun said we can stay whenever we want."

Junmyeon asked "why don't buy a big six-bedroom house?"

Yifan said "wouldn't that ger crazy?"

Junmyeon said "Yixing and Minseok keep us pretty chill."

Kyungsoo hummed "that actually sounds smart and we wouldn't be paying bills at three different houses."

Luhan asked "three different house?"

"me and Sehun live here. Minseok Chanyeol Jongdae and Junmyeon live together. Then Soo Jongin Yixing and Baekhyun live together. We all help pay bills."

Jongin came in the kitchen and sat on Kyungsoo "did you cook?"

"Mm your plate is in the microwave."

"I love you Soo."

Areum giggled "you love his cooking."

Jongin pouted "I loved him before I knew he could cook."

Kyungsoo kissed him "go eat baby."

Areum asked "how's Tao doing?"

Yifan hummed "he left after Lu made him apologize, we haven't seen him."

Junmyeon said "you worried about him?"

"a little bit."

Chanyeol and Minseok came inside to put their dishes in the sink.

Chanyeol kissed Areum's head "morning shorty. I went home and grabbed a couple hoodies I don't wear anymore for you."

"I love you. Do they small like you?"

Minseok laughed "he put them all on and ran up and down the stairs for half an hour just so they would."

Chanyeol smiled "Minnie sprayed your favorite cologne on them as well."

Junmyeon asked "should I be worried that my girlfriend wants to smell like you?"

Luhan shook his head "she's always been like that. She used to wear my clothes because my scent calmed her down when I wasn't around."

Yifan said "I take it you were the first one she bonded with?"

Chanyeol smiled "yeah she was pretty shy and assumed that teenagers didn't wanna hang out with a nine-year-old. She looked terrified for the first year, so I always hugged her or let her know I was a good guy."

Areum smiled at Chanyeol "I'd seen my mom once while I was outside, I ran inside crying. Yeollie was the one who held me until I fell asleep."

Kyungsoo said "that's actually cute you feel safe when you smell Chanyeol."

"pretty much."

Chanyeol smiled "she's my baby I'll protect her always."

Areum kissed his cheek "love you Yeollie."

Sehun and Jongdae came inside laughing.

Jongdae said "oh shit Jongin's awake!"

"fuck off let me eat."

Areum said "hi Sehun. How was your date?"

Sehun chuckled nervously as Chanyeol said "the date didn't happen did it?"

Minseok giggled "Dae fucked him in the car.

Sehun pouted "how do you always know?"

"Jongdae is my best friend I know everything about him."

Luhan said "I have one question. How in the hell did you fuck this long-legged bastard in a car?"

Jongdae smiled "he's very flexible Lu. Oh, Soo you cooked thank god."

Areum Jongin and Chanyeol gagged as Kyungsoo said "we didn't need to know that at all."

Junmyeon kissed Areum's head "I'm gonna go home for a bit sweet girl. I'll be back soon."

Jongdae and Minseok clapped "Junmyeon take her with you. Y'all need some alone time."

Areum looked at Chanyeol who smiled "it'll aright shorty. Call one of us if you don't feel comfortable."

Sehun said "Myeon won't let that happen. Go have fun with him fuck up Dae's bed we'll go out tonight."

Luhan smiled "my shy little babygirl."

Areum said "I don't I'm gonna go for a walk."

She quickly left the house and walking up the street.

The boys looked at each other as Yifan said "should one of us follow her?"

Minseok looked up at Chanyeol "babe?"

Jongin said "no let her be alone. She has her phone she'll call if she's lost or too far to walk back?"

Junmyeon looked a Sehun "what the fuck just happened?"

Kyungsoo chuckled "she's never been alone with you at your house. She got nervous but Yeol obviously didn't catch that. She'll be fine."

Sehun looked up from his phone "she's fine. She's at Dolly's Luhan she wants you to come get her."

Luhan kissed Yifan "tell her I'm coming."

Areum smiled as Luhan entered Dolly's "babygirl why'd you leave like that?"

"don't wanna be alone with Junmyeon. It makes me nervous."

"aren't you alone with him all the time?'

Areum fed Luhan a bite of her ice cream "alone in my room with one of the boys coming in every three minutes. We've never been alone alone. I'm scared Lu."

Luhan smiled "oh babygirl there's nothing to fear. Junmyeon clearly loves you and doesn't want you to be uncomfortable. If you really don't wanna go, we can go shopping with Yifan."

Areum's phone rang "I'm fine Yeollie."

Junmyeon said "it's me sweet girl. I just wanna let you know you don't have to come home with me. It's fine."

Areum frowned "Myeonie I'm just nervous."

He chuckled "I know sweetie. I'm just gonna grab some clothes and I'll be back. Baekhyun and Yixing are coming back soon. Baek has something for you."

Areum smiled "ok I'll see you when you get back. Tell the boys I'll be home after me and Lu finish my ice cream. Bye Myeonie."

"bye my sweet, sweet girl."

Areum smiled as she hung up.

Luhan said "you really love that boy."

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've only seen you smile like that for food and me. You must really love him."

"shut up Luhan."

He laughed "awww babygirl you're in love. Does he know?"

"we already loved each other. I mean he's 14 years of my life Lu. And yes, he knows I've told him. "

Luhan smiled "I feel like a proud dad watching his daughter fall in love for the first time."

"shut up you're not my dad."

Luhan and Areum walked back to her house.

Baekhyun was running from Jongdae who had a squirt gun.

"Baek what are you doing?"

"Jongdae said Sehun has a better ass than me so I'm gonna shoot him."

Luhan smiled as he went inside.

Areum giggled "can you shoot him after you tell me how it went at your patents?"

"but I wanna shoot him now."

Baekhyun quickly told Areum about how happy his parents were that he and Yixing were finally gonna get married.

Areum cried when she saw what Baekhyun had brought her. It was the first thing she ever gave him for his birthday. She was nine and he was turning thirteen.

She wrote him a letter saying how he helped make her feel safe and that she spent a month making this string necklace with the words best brother spelled out in beads.

Of course, her being nine and having eight new brother she made them for all the boys.

Chanyeol Sehun and Jongin's necklaces all said my protector as well as best brother.

"Baekhyun you kept this?"

"of course, I did. We all kept them. I wanted to give you one, but you know I'm shit at crafts so I'm giving this one back because I want you to wear it."

Areum hugged him "that's sweet Hyun Hyun but you know Xing or Dae could've helped you make it. Thank you so much. I'll wear it proudly."

Yixing smiled "can I give her the one we made now?"

"Baek?"

He smiled "we made you one that says, 'Best baby sister' you can wear it instead of mine."

Areum smiled "you wear yours and I'll wear mine. I'll never take it off Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hugged her then ran away to shoot Jongdae with his squirt gun.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Areum's waist "hi sweetheart."

She gasped "you scared me."

"I'm sorry. You wanna do something?"

Areum turned to kiss him "I just wanna chill for now."

Junmyeon hummed "ok sweet girl."

Areum went and laid on the couch with her head in Chanyeol's lap.

"hi shorty. Sorry I didn't notice how nervous you were."

"it's ok Yeollie I'm fine now."

Sehun yelled "get dressed bitches! We're going clubbing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the necklace part was about but it was cheesy and I like it.


	7. Seven

Areum whined "Sehun I don't wanna wear a dress! Why can't I wear skinny jeans?"

Sehun held up a glittery little blue dress "this or the super slutty red dress Jongin and Baekhyun got you?"

Junmyeon smiled "I think you'll look pretty in the blue."

Chanyeol slapped Sehun's head "let her choose her own outfit."

Sehun pouted "but she has to look sexy."

Jongin said "and she will. My shorty can look sexy in anything."

Areum hid her face in Junmyeon's chest "I hate you all get out."

Minseok said "awww baby don't be shy. You are a beautiful woman, and you should show that."

Areum grinned and looked at Jongin "wear a crop top and I'll wear the slutty red dress. Sehun Kyungsoo Jongdae Baekhyun?"

The four men looked at her "yes?"

She clapped excitedly "you have to wear the tightest pants you own."

Jongdae whined "why!"

Baekhyun laughed loudly "we have great asses and thick thighs. Why else Dae?"

Kyungsoo asked "as her brother shouldn't you not want her leaving the house dressed like ummm?"

Baekhyun said "slut? Whore? Women of the night?"

Sehun said "as her brother it's my job to hype her up as a proud hoe would do. But also, I'll kill anybody that tries anything with her."

Areum looked Junmyeon "baby are you ok with me wearing the red dress?"

"should I be worried? I mean there's what eleven guys with you who's gonna try and talk to you?"

"it's not about guys talking to me. You're my boyfriend and I don't know I kinda feel like I shouldn't dress like a hoe."

Minseok said "having boyfriend doesn't change the way you dress. Jongin and Sehun still dress likes hoes."

Jongdae and Kyungsoo said "hey!"

Junmyeon smiled "you can dress however you want sweet girl. I don't care."

Luhan and Yifan came in Areum's room.

Luhan said "as your dad I say dress like a hoe and make us proud."

Areum giggled "you're not my dad Lu. I literally have your number saved as mama Lu. Yifan is papa Yi so he's my dad."

Yifan laughed "well I'm proud to be your dad."

Baekhyun said "ok well everybody get out so I can dress my favorite hoe up."

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun "you're leaving too dumbass."

Baekhyun whined "Minnie get your giant boyfriend."

Minseok side hugged Chanyeol "good job baby."

Areum smiled and went to her closet closing the door behind her she quickly put on the slutty red dress and opened the door again.

The dress stopped mid-thigh and clung to her curves like the dress was painted on.

Junmyeon said "fuck."

Chanyeol and Jongin simultaneously howled "fuck yeah!"

Minseok Yixing Luhan and Yifan just watched her silently.

Kyungsoo hesitantly asked "are you really gonna go out like that?"

Areum smiled "are you worried Soo?"

"a little bit yes. I mean you look great, but I can see your ass right now and you haven't even bent over."

Jongin said "baby."

Minseok said "maybe the blue dress is a better choice. It's a little longer."

Sehun whined "but she looks so hot! C'mon guys!"

Jongdae said "baby no she's showing too much ass. It's not right."

Areum looked at Junmyeon who was frozen "Myeonie baby?"

Luhan said "what if we stay here and have a party? We can have fun together."

Baekhyun said "if we're staying here, I'm only wearing my silk shorts."

Yixing said "let's leave them alone guys come on."

Minseok and Yifan ushered the other boys out.

Areum said "baby are you ok?"

Junmyeon looked at her but didn't talk.

Areum sighed and pulled the dress over her head putting on one of Chanyeol's hoodies that went down to her knees.

"Myeonie."

He said, "sorry sweet girl I just I'm ok."

"was the dress too much?"

"honestly, no. You looked so beautiful but Kyungsoo was right it's too short."

Areum giggled "I've only wore it once with Chanyeol and Sehun."

Junmyeon smirked "you'll have to wear for me some time."

Areum's phone went off "can you check that it's probably Baekhyun whining."

Junmyeon tossed her phone in her lap "I don't know your password yet."

"baby I uhh here just read this." Areum gave Junmyeon her phone.

He read the texts "do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. I mean I wanna make sure he's ok. If you don't wanna come I can take Yeol or Sehun."

Junmyeon held her face gently in his hands "sweet girl. I'll go with I'll always go with you. But I think you should go alone. Call him or whatever and figure out where you're meeting."

Areum nodded shyly and texted Zitao.

Junmyeon asked "are you gonna be ok? I can have somebody follow you just in case."

"babe I think I'll be fine. But to make you feel better I'll have Chanyeol and Sehun come. Have you seen my pants?"

"all over the floor sweetheart."

"fuck it I'll just wear Jongin's sweats. I think I'm ready."

Areum pulled in Jongin's sweatpants and grabbed her chest "yeah I need a bra."

She put a bra on and kept Chanyeol's oversized hoodie on. She grabbed her shoes and phone.

"Chanyeol! Sehun!"

"what's up shorty?"

She smiled at him "I'm going to meet Tao at Dolly's but Myeonie would feel better if you two were there in case he tries something but you gotta hide. Tao thinks I'm coming alone."

Sehun said "ok let's go. We can sit in the back by the bathrooms."

Chanyeol nodded "you sit up front by the windows. Actually, Sehun lets run there now so we don't bump into him."

Areum said "thank you guys so much. He said thirty minutes about ten minutes ago."

The two taller men ran to Dolly's while Areum took her time putting on her shoes and brushing her hair.

Luhan said "call me immediately if does or says anything stupid."

"I'll be fine mom." She kissed his cheek as she left.

Once at Dolly's she saw Tao waiting outside he smiled shyly.

"I was gonna ask for a hug, but I figured it be weird."

Areum smiled and hugged him "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I really am sorry for the way I acted."

Areum nodded "it's ok. In the moment I was hurt but if you remember I did the same thing when Luhan had a girlfriend."

Tao laughed "you were 5 and thought she was trying to steal him, so you punched her. Yifan was so shocked he didn't even tell you it was bad to punch people."

They went inside as Areum asked "can we talk first? I won't pay attention if we get ice cream now."

Tao pulled her chair out for her "yeah that's fine. How's it going with Junmyeon?"

"great he's amazing."

Tao looked at his hands "that's umm good I'm happy for you. He treats your good right?"

Areum looked at him "yes Tao. Myeon treats me right. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. It was good to see my mom for a so long. I missed Yifan and Luhan, so I came back. But they haven't been home on a while."

Areum nodded "yeah they've been at mine and Sehun's. The boys really like them."

Tao frowned a little bit "I see. What've you been up too while I was gone?"

Areum smiled as she saw Chanyeol and Sehun behind Tao "I've been fine. Getting reacquainted with Lu and Yi. I'm happy that all my boys get along."

Tao nodded and spoke rather coldly "I'm gonna get some ice cream if you don't mind."

"oh, ummm ok."

"do you want anything yet?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"uhh yeah butterscotch chocolate dipped done please."

He walked over to the counter to order.

He phone vibrated.

Tao handed over her cone "what was it like after you moved in with your dad?"

Areum put her phone back in her pocket "it was nice. I was really scared at first so I hid from the boys or would only talk to Chanyeol. After a year or so I started talking to everyone."

"Mm and did you always like Junmyeon?"

"are you just gonna ask about Junmyeon? Because I can call him down here and you can talk to him."

Tao smiled "no I just wanna know why you like him and not me. Obviously, you think he's better than me, right?"

Areum looked at him wide eyed "what the fuck Tao? If you wanna talk about my fucking boyfriend instead of trying to be friends again then I'm gonna go home!"

Tao smirked "oh I'm sorry Areum. I thought you'd wanna talk about Mr. Perfect."

Areum got up to leave but Tao grabbed her wrist harshly and pulled her back down into her chair "we're not done talking Areum."

"I don't don't wanna be here anymore. You're scaring me."

Tao chuckled "I can take you somewhere else. Somewhere far away from your oh so amazing boyfriend."

Areum wiped the tears from her face "why did you wanna meet? Just to make me feel bad. What is the problem with me dating Junmyeon?"

Tao laughed again "because you're mine. He can't have what's mine!"

Areum pulled her at away from him "yours? I was never yours. Do you really think being a dick is gonna make me leave the man I love for you?"

Tao slammed his ice cream on the table "you love him? You love him?"

Areum sat there staring at her childhood best friend and didn't recognize him "Tao I still love you but not the way I love Junmyeon."

Tao slapped her twice "shut the fuck up. You obviously don't know what love is."

He moved to slap her a third time but Sehun and Chanyeol rushed over to them.

Sehun tackled him to the ground as Chanyeol pulled Areum into a hug "Dove baby are you ok?"

Areum sobbed and hugged Chanyeol tighter.

Sehun punched Tao "don't you ever fucking touch my sister again!"

The man behind the counter hesitantly said, "I umm I called the cops."

Chanyeol said "thank you. Dove can you talk to me?"

"I wanna go home Yeol."

He kissed her head "I know but we gotta stay and talk to the cops. Hey Sehun, you think you can keep him there until the cops come?"

"I can try. Is she ok? Areum are you alright?"

Areum's voice cracked as she said, "I'll be ok Sehun."

Chanyeol sat down with Areum in his lap.


	8. Eight

Junmyeon knocked on Areum's door "sweet girl can I come in?"

Areum looked at Sehun and nodded he said "yeah c'mon Junmyeon. You're gonna have to talk soon angel."

She whispered "tomorrow."

Sehun kissed her head "ok tomorrow. Want me to leave so you can cuddle?"

She shook her head no and smiled at Junmyeon.

He smiled "hi sweetheart. You feeling any better?"

Sehun said "she's been sleeping all day. She just said she'll talk tomorrow."

Junmyeon nodded "do you think you're ready to go outside again? It's really nice out and I wanna take you on a date. "

Areum looked at him and nodded.

Sehun gently said "angel you're gonna have to talk if you leave."

Junmyeon said "it's ok sweet girl. You don't have to unless you want too."

Areum pouted up at Junmyeon he chuckled "nope if you want cuddles you gotta ask for em."

Sehun kissed her forehead "please talk. I miss Dae."

Areum slapped his chest "you're my brother you're supposed to spoil me."

Sehun laughed "ok angel but I really do miss Dae and his dick."

Areum whined "Myeonie come cuddle please?"

Junmyeon pulled Sehun off the bed by his feet "of course sweet girl."

Sehun ran out screaming "Jongdae! Baby I'm free!"

Jongdae screamed back "I've got the lube!"

Areum gagged "why are they like this?"

Junmyeon hummed "you've had Sehun and Chanyeol in here for a week. I'm sure Dae and Seok missed them as much as I missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"no Areum you have nothing to be sorry about. What happened was bullshit and this week of not talking was just your way of coping with it. Don't apologize for taking care of yourself."

Kyungsoo knocked on the door "Sehun said you're talking again. Do you want something to eat?"

Areum nodded "thank you Soo."

He smiled and left closing the door halfway before Jongin and Luhan were pushing it open again.

"oh, babygirl I'm so fucking sorry."

"I should've gone with you shorty."

Areum said "it's not your fault Lu. He said he wanted to reconnect, but he kept asking about Myeon and got upset when I said I wouldn't leave the man I love for him. Jongin it's ok Sehun and Chanyeol handled it."

Jongin said "you just said the man you love."

"yeah, I love Junmyeon. He knows this."

Junmyeon kissed her forehead "I love you too sweet girl.'

Jongin asked "but is it like love love or you've been in my life nearly 15 years love?"

Luhan said "you're annoying let them be in love."

Areum said "I don't love him like I love you guys and Sehun. It's different. Junmyeon makes me happier than I ever imagined I could be."

Jongin nodded "I understand that ok have fun with Junmyeon."

Junmyeon kissed Areum's head "get dressed sweet girl."

She looked up at him "for what?"

"just wear something comfy and pretty. I'll be downstairs waiting ok."

He kissed her again before leaving her room.

She thought for a moment then decided to put on her blue flower print dress Minseok gave her.

She took a quick shower and put the dress on.

She matched it with black flats and pit her hair in a messy fishtail braid.

When she went downstairs the boys stopped talking and looked at her.

Yixing was the first to speak "how you feeling baby?"

She smiled "I'm ok Xing. Ummm where's Sehun?"

Baekhyun giggled "Jongdae is fucking his brains out in the tent I set up on the backyard."

Kyungsoo said "you look very pretty Areum. Are you going somewhere?"

Junmyeon said "I'm taking her out for some fresh air. You do looks pretty sweet girl."

Luhan smiled "I'll clean up your room for you while you're out."

Minseok said "we can do a movie night or something when you get back ok baby."

Chanyeol kissed her head "have fun Dove enjoy your time out with Myeon."

Jongin looked at her hair "oooh a fishtail. That's nice. Have fun shorty."

Junmyeon held his hand out "sweet girl are you ready?"

Yifan said "it's a little chilly take a jacket."

Areum sighed "ok dad. NiNi can I borrow a jacket?"

Jongin tossed her his black jacket and said, "go on before Luhan makes you stay."

She tied the jacket around her waist before leaving holding Junmyeon's hand.

They walked to the park quietly a little girl ran up to Areum "hi I like your dress it's pretty."

"oh, thank you sweetie."

The little girl giggled and then ran back to her mother.

Junmyeon smiled "you've always been good with kids, haven't you?"

"I took care of my little cousins when I lived with my mom."

Junmyeon hummed "do you wanna sit or keep walking?"

Areum smiled at him "can we play?"

"you're 23 and I'm 27."

Areum giggled "so what I'm gonna go doe. The rocket slides."

She untied Jongin's jacket and pulled it up her legs, so it sat on her hips.

"what the hell are you doing?"

She glared at him "I'm wearing a dress. Wearing the jacket like this will stop these children from seeing my underwear."

He chuckled as she ran happily to the giant red slide.

The little girl from earlier tugged in Junmyeon's shirt "is that your girlfriend? Will she play with me?"

Junmyeon smiled down at the young girl "yes she is my girlfriend. Go ask her I'm sure she'd love to play with you."

She giggled running towards Areum as her mother walked over to Junmyeon "I'm sorry about her she thinks your girlfriend looks like a princess."

Junmyeon chuckled "I do too."

The little came running towards Junmyeon pulling Areum behind her.

"Mr. Junmyeon can you push us on the swings please?"

Junmyeon smiled at her "of course sweetie. What's your name?"

She grinned up at him "my name is Rain."

"oh, that's a pretty name."

Rain held his hand as the three of them walked away from her mom towards the swing.

"my mommy said it's because I was born on a rainy night."

Areum helped Rain into the swing "oh that's so cute. How old are you Rain?"

She giggled as Junmyeon gently pushed her "I'm almost 7. How old are you guys?"

Junmyeon said "I'm 27 and princess Areum is 23."

Rain gasped "wow! You guys are so much older than me."

Junmyeon looked at Areum "get in the swing sweet girl I can push you both."

She smiled as she got in the swing "did you call me princess?"

Rain giggled happily "you look like a princess."

Areum smiled and said, "I think you look like a princess too Rain."

Junmyeon and Areum chased Rain around the playground laughing at how happy Rain was just by running from them.

They played with Rain for a while before her mom came up to them.

"Rain honey it's time to go home. Say goodbye to your friends."

Rain pouted as she hugged Areum and Junmyeon's legs "bye you guys. Thanks for playing with me."

Areum smiled "it was our pleasure sweetie."

She looked up at Junmyeon "Mr. Junmyeon take good care of your princess so she doesn't become a sad one."

Junmyeon made an X across his heart and said "cross my heart and hope to die. I'll keep her happy Rain."

Areum said "you better go sweetie your moms waving for you."

Rain skipped away giggling.

Areum looked at Junmyeon "can we eat?"

"what do you want sweet girl?"

She was quiet for a while "oh corndogs!"

He smiled down at her "ok let's go find some corndogs."

She held his had as they walked "thank you Myeonie."

"for what?"

"getting me out of the house. I know I told Sehun I wasn't thinking about what happened, but I was. I just couldn't stop."

"Areum."

"he was my best friend Myeonie. He used to stay up late at night with me when I had bad dreams. He fucking dressed up like ironman for my fifth birthday. He promised to protect me from bad guys forever and he turned out to be one."

Junmyeon stopped walking and gently held Areum's face in his hands "Areum baby listen to me ok?"

He waited for her to acknowledge that she was listening before speaking.

"what Tao did was terrible and wrong but you can't keep dwelling on it. Yes, it happened. No, you're gonna keep thinking about it. You're gonna move on with your life. You're gonna be happy. You have all eleven of us to keep your mind off him or talk about it if you wanna cope but don't close us out and depress yourself thinking about him. And for the love a god please stop blaming yourself. You had no idea that would happen."

"but I."

"no, it wasn't your fault. Don't try to justify what he did. You're not wrong for being with me. You're not wrong for telling Tao that you love me. He's wrong for what he did. Wrong for how he reacted. You did the right thing by telling him straight forward instead of leading him on."

Areum kissed Junmyeon but didn't say anything as she walked towards a hotdog cart near the park gate.

She smiled at the man "hi do you happen to have corndogs?"

The man smiled back "yes I do. How many would you like?"

She looked at Junmyeon then at the man "can I have two please and thank you."

The man nods getting two corndogs for her "that'll be 2.50."

She paid the man as Junmyeon held her corndogs.

"and for you sir?"

Junmyeon hummed already paying the man "I'll have the same."

Areum sat on a big rock to eat while Junmyeon stood next to her.

"ready to go home sweet girl?"

She nodded "I'm kinda tired and I wanna bug Sehun."

Junmyeon chuckled "you're the most annoying clingy little sister, aren't you?"

She proudly said "yes. I always have been."

They walked home in a comfortable silence.

The boys were all outside when they got back.

Some looked worried some looked pissed and then there was Luhan who looked disappointed.

Areum asked "what's wrong with you guys? Why are you all out here?"

Yifan said "Areum I we have bad news."

Junmyeon squeezed her hand "well what is it?"

Luhan said "babygirl they umm. Well Tao is out of jail already. Somebody bonded him out."

Areum went pale as a ghost after Luhan stopped talking.

Chanyeol softly asked "Dove you alright?"

She ignored him and went straight to her room.

Junmyeon stayed with the boys "ok so how do you know he's out?"

Sehun said "the automated system calls the victim or whoever's' number is listed in the police report when the person gets released. They called me almost immediately after you left."

Kyungsoo said "we think he might try to meet with her again."

Baekhyun said "so we've decided she can't go anywhere alone. She needs at least two of with her at all times."

Junmyeon nodded "ok I'm gonna check on her."

He went to Areum's room and found her asleep curled in a ball on top of her blankets.

He kissed her forehead gently before covering her with a thin blanket "everything will work out sweet girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the next couple chapters may be dark compared to these eight chapters, but I'll have trigger warnings and all that jazz. So yeah, I hope whoever's reading this is enjoying it.


	9. Nine

The next morning Areum woke up to her phone vibrating next to her on the dresser. She slapped her hand around on the wooden surface trying to find her phone without opening her eyes.

Once she grabbed it, she answered with groggy sleep filled voice without checking the caller id "hello?"

"it's me Areum don't hang up please." Said Zitao.

She sat up immediately looking nervously at Junmyeon sleeping next to her wearing only his boxers as if he could hear Zitao on the phone "wh-why are you calling me?"

Zitao sighed heavily sounding very resentful "because I wanna apologize for real this time. Can you meet for lunch?"

Areum couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried not to stutter or sound afraid as she spoke "I don't.... I don't think I should after what you did."

Zitao chuckled softly speaking with a light tone "I'll call you later and tell you where to meet me."

Areum hung up the phone with a heavy feeling in her chest.

Junmyeon's raspy morning voice scared her a little making her jump "sweetie come back to sleep."

He gently squeezed the soft flesh of her thigh "are you ok? You're shaking."

Areum nervously looked at Junmyeon his back still facing her "I I'm fine Myeon just a bad dream. Go back go back to sleep."

Junmyeon sat up worry filling his chest at her nervous stuttering "Areum?"

She ignored the ping of pain in her heart and kissed Junmyeon sweetly before quickly running to the bathroom promptly locking herself in.

She doesn't know long she's been locked in the bathroom when she hears soft knocking followed by her brother's voice "Areum hey angel can you let me in?"

She didn't answer him or open the door. She felt like she was going insane her head was spinning. She closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them Kyungsoo was sitting across from her.

She gasped in surprise "how'd you get in here Soo?"

He looked over at the window "Chanyeol helped. We're worried about you Areum. You've been in here for three hours."

Areum pulled her legs closer to her chest and shyly looked at Kyungsoo "I'm just having a dilemma Soo."

Kyungsoo took her shaky hands in his own "what's wrong? I can have Yeol Sehun or Jongin come talk to you."

Areum shook her head so fast Kyungsoo was worried it'd fall off "no they'd be so mad at me. I need to do this or not do this on my own. Can you tell them I'm fine? I just wanna be alone for a while."

Kyungsoo nodded and kissed her head "I'll bring you some food in a little bit."

"love you Soo."

Kyungsoo ran and gentle had through her hair "are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded "I'll explain later. I promise."

Kyungsoo left and Areum quickly locked the door again. Afraid Sehun or Chanyeol would come in and see just how not ok she was.

Areum's phone rang scaring her "hello?"

"hi beautiful. Meet me at Ryan's fish shack in ten minutes." Said Zitao before hanging up.

Areum sighed and got dressed in Jongin's clothes. Sweatpants and an oversized sweater and some black converse. She brushed her hair and teeth before sneaking downstairs only to run into Jongin and Kyungsoo outside.

Jongin asked "hey shorty where you going?"

Areum nervously stuttered out "just a walk. I'll be back soon."

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin who nodded. The two boys sat for a while watching Areum walking away before they got up and followed her.

Zitao was sitting with his back towards the door.

Areum nervously went in and sat down next to him "h-hi Tao."

He smiled "hi beautiful. You look nervous. Are you ok?"

Kyungsoo and Jongin saw them and quickly rushed into the kitchen area a few workers eyed them. A worker who knew Jongin asked "hey Jongin you here with Areum?"

Jongin said "not technically. I'm just watching her. Please don't tell her we're here."

Kyungsoo looked back out the small glass window before opening the door "fuck babe they're gone. Excuse me did any of you see where the young women dressed in oversized clothes go?"

An older woman said "that pretty little thing? I think she left with the young man she was with. Is something wrong sweetie?"

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's arm pulling him "thank you ma'am. Everything is fine."

Once outside Kyungsoo rapidly looks left and right trying to see if he could spot Areum and Zitao. He immediately started crying when he couldn't see them.

Jongin said "baby hey we'll find her. You go that way and I'll go this way call me in fifteen minutes and we'll meet back here."

Kyungsoo nodded wiping his tears and went left while Jongin went right. He didn't see any sign of Areum or Zitao he began to panic he called Jongin "baby I can't see anything I think we should go tell the boys."

Jongin said "I can't either. Come back to the fish shack and well go home."

They met back at the fish shack then went home. Chanyeol immediately noticed Kyungsoo's distraught state.

"Soo are you alright?"

Kyungsoo started crying again as Jongin held him in a tight hug. "where's everybody at Yeol?"

Chanyeol yelled "Kyungsoo's crying everybody come to the living room!"

The rest of the boys came to the living room. Minseok said "ok what the fuck happened? Why are you crying Soo?"

Kyungsoo chocked out "we fucking lost her. Sehun I'm so sorry man we fucking lost her."

Sehun looked at Jongin for an explanation as Yixing said "where the fuck is my baby?"

Jongin said "she disappeared. We followed her because she was acting strange. She met up with Zitao at Ryan's fish shack. We looked away for one fucking second to talk to Eric and she just fucking disappeared."

Junmyeon said "you don't have to cry Kyungsoo. It's not your fault. Chanyeol can you track her phone of something?"

Jongdae hugged Kyungsoo as Baekhyun said "small problem with that Myeon. She left her phone here. I just found it in the bathroom."

Minseok said "babe call Luhan. Jongin go get Soo some water. Myeon Sehun you guys go search around Ryan's. Baekhyun Yixing Jongdae you three go to the parks and shit where we know Areum goes when she leaves. C'mon Yeol we're going to Luhan and Yifan's house."

Jongdae said "Jongin call us if Areum comes home."

The eight men left going to look for Areum. Jongin did his best to keep his boyfriend calm.

Kyungsoo said "I swear to god I'm gonna kill Zitao if he hurts her."

There was a knock at the door Jongin yelled "it's open!"

Luhan and Yifan rushed inside looking panicked.

Kyungsoo said "Luhan please tell me you where Areum is. Please."

Luhan shook his head "I don't but we do know Zitao has her. He told his mom he was going to meet her."

Yifan said "Minseok is pissed he's ready to murder Tao."

Jongin asked "he's not dumb enough to hurt her, is he?"

Luhan sighed "I honestly don't know. His mom's been acting weirs for a while now."

Yifan said "let's just wait for the others than we can head to the police station. Does anybody know what she was wearing like?"

Kyungsoo said "she was wearing Jongin's clothes and some converse. Minseok just texted me they're coming back now."

Once the eight men were back, they sat down and talked a while before going to the cops. Sehun hadn't said a word to anybody since he got home. He'd only tug at Jongdae or Chanyeol if he needed something.

At the police station Kyungsoo and Jongin gave a female officer a picture of Areum and a verbal depiction of her outfit. While Luhan and Yifan gave a male officer the same for Zitao.

Sehun hadn't noticed he was crying until Jongdae hugged him whispering "don't cry baby we'll find her."

Baekhyun asked "are you ok Junmyeon? You look lost?"

Junmyeon snapped "some asshat kidnapped my girlfriend! Yes, Baekhyun I'm fine!"

Yixing pulled Baekhyun away as Minseok said "hey don't yell at him. He didn't take her. We're all just as upset and hurt as you and Sehun. She was our friend too Myeon."

The officers sent the boys home promising to call as soon as they found anything. The boys reluctantly left. Luhan and Yifan went to their house just in case Areum or Zitao were there the boys went to their houses as well. Jongdae opting to stay with Sehun.

Sehun finally spoke "Dae I feel like a terrible brother. I didn't protect her."

Jongdae said "baby no. You've always protected her. You're the best brother she could ask for. It's not your fault this happened. We're gonna find her and everything will be ok. I promise you Sehunnie."

Sehun kissed Jongdae "I just wanna go to bed babe."

Jongdae hummed "I'll be up in a while. Shower and go to sleep ok?"

Sehun nodded and went upstairs. Jongdae quickly cleaned the house. He called Minseok letting him know Sehun was fine and that he'd call I the morning. 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape and abuse are mentioned but not in descriptive detail.

It's been five months since Zitao took Areum. Today he let her go for some reason. She's stumbling into the police station. A red head officer notices her and rushes to help her.

"are you alright honey? You look like hell." The woman says as she helps her sit down.

She shook her head "my name is Oh Areum. Can you please call my brother Sehun for me?"

A blonde female officer asked "did you say Oh Areum? Sweetie I'll call your brother for you. He's been worried sick." The blonde officer rushed to call Sehun as the red head asked Areum many questions about where she'd been for the last four months.

The woman came back "Areum are you hungry? Come with me and we'll get you some food."

As Areum stood up the woman gasped "sweetie are you pregnant?"

Areum nodded and stared crying "please don't make me talk about it. I don't wanna think about it."

The woman nodded helping Areum sit down before giving her a handful of different snacks they had in the small kitchen area. The red head officer came in with a large hoodie "your brother and friends are here honey. I uhh you didn't wanna talk about it, so I brought you a hoodie to hide it."

Areum took the hoodie and put it on "th-thank you. Can I see my brother now?

The woman nodded as she opened the door taking her to Sehun and the boys. Sehun shoved Jongdae off his lap and ran to Areum "oh my god angel I missed you so much. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

He moved to hug her tightly she winced "n-not so tight Sehunnie. All that matters now is that I am fine. I'm home and." She broke down crying again.

Chanyeol kissed her head "its ok Dove. Let's get you home."

She looked at Chanyeol before moving towards Minseok and Yixing.

Yixing pulled her into a tight but gentle hug "I love you babygirl."

Luhan said "Areum are you? Umm did Tao?"

Jongdae said "not now Luhan. Let's just get her home. She's probably hungry and wants a nice got bath."

Areum clung to Minseok and Yixing unknowingly ignoring everyone. Once at home she had started crying again sobbing heavily. Baekhyun held her while she cried "its ok baby. We've got you now." He went to rub her stomach like he always did when she was feeling down, she tried to push him away, but it was too late he felt the baby bump. She shook her head and pulled him to her room.

"don't say anything Baekhyun please. I'll tell then when I'm ready."

Baekhyun kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest "what did he do to you baby?"

Areum cried as she explained to Baekhyun everything Zitao had done to her for the last five months. Remembering all the times he's forcefully used her body for his own pleasure making her feel even worse. Reliving all the times he hit her scaring her all over again.

By the time she was finished telling Baekhyun everything that had happened he was crying too "oh my god baby I'm so sorry. I can't believe he'd do that to you. He umm he knows about the baby, right?"

Areum nodded "I think that's why he let me go. Oh my god! I haven't spoken to Myeon."

"it's ok Areum just calm down. Do you wanna take a bath or a shower?"

She nodded "stay with me?"

"of course, I will. Whose clothes do you wanna wear when you get out?"

"Sehun's. I miss his smell."

Baekhyun nodded going to grab some of Sehun's clothes and going back to Areum's bathroom running her a bath. Jongin knocked "hey she ok?"

Baekhyun nodded "yeah gonna take a bath and probably just cuddle until she's ready to be with everybody."

Jongin nodded and left. Baekhyun smiled at Areum "do I need to steer clear of anywhere busies might be?"

Areum shook her head "no he hasn't hit me for a few weeks. Just umm don't be too rough with my stomach."

Baekhyun nodded and shyly looked away as Areum began to undress "you're laterally gonna wash my body for me but you're looking away."

He chuckled "hush I always look away. Is the water too hot?"

She winced sitting down "no it's prefect. Aren't you getting in?"

"do you want me? I was just gonna wash you and warm up Sehun's clothes."

Areum pouted up at him "please? You're my safety net until I go tell them I'm pregnant."

Baekhyun stripped down to his boxers and got in the tub behind Areum "are you scared to tell them?"

Areum sighed as Baekhyun began washing her sore body "I know they'll support whatever I chose to do but I don't know how Junmyeon will react. Like yeah, I get it how the baby was made and all but it's innocent. If I do decide to keep it, I don't think he'd stay with me ya know?"

Baekhyun hummed "you know he loves you Areum. We all do."

"yes, but does he love me enough to help me raise my rapists' baby?"

Baekhyun said "fuck that. This baby is ours that bastard doesn't deserve to even be called the sperm donor. And if Myeon doesn't wanna help you then who cares. You have me and Xing you know we'd love to help. Jongin and Chanyeol love babies. Minseok Luhan and Yifan will be old men about it but will gladly be part of the baby's life. And can you imagine how cute Sehun and Jongdae would be fighting over who's the baby's favorite. Want me to wash your hair?"

Areum nodded "please. I love you so much Baekhyun."

There was a knock at the door Baekhyun kissed her head before rushing to the door cracking it enough to see who was there "oh hey Junmyeon what's up?"

"I wanna see Areum. Why are you wet? Are you naked?"

"no, I'm not naked and I'm giving her a bath she's not ready to see anybody just yet."

Junmyeon said "sweet girl I missed you."

"I missed you too Myeonie. Can you please leave me with Baek for a while longer?"

"of course, honeybee I'm sorry to intrude."

After Baekhyun washed her hair he helped her dry off and get dressed all the while talking about how and when she wanted to tell the boys.

They're laid in her bed her head on his chest his hand mindlessly tracing baby Oh on her bare stomach repeatedly "you could name it Baekhyun if it's a boy!"

"and if it's a girl?"

He thought for a while "Baekhee? Yeah, I like that."

She giggled "I hate you."

He kissed her head "you may hate me, but I got a giggle out of you."

Sehun opened the door "angel I oh I'm sorry."

Areum looked at him sadly before pulling her shirt down "do you hate me?"

Sehun sat on her dresser "not why would I hate you?"

"be-because I'm pregnant and and it's Tao's baby."

Sehun said "you're my sister my only sister I could never hate you. That baby will be ours not Tao's if you plan on keeping it. I'm sure Baekhyun already told you that. Is that why you've been hiding up here?"

Areum nodded "I was gonna tell you guys in my own way but Baek rubbed my stomach and found it. What if Myeon hates me?"

"fuck him if he hates you. None of what happened is yours or that innocent baby's fault."

Baekhyun smiled "why don't you put on one of Jongin's crop tops or roll this shirt up and we'll tell them together."

Sehun said "you don't even have to talk I'll say it. Do you know if you're gonna keep it or not yet?"

Areum shook her head "I don't know like being a mom would probably be amazing but like I don't wanna stress you guys out constantly asking for help."

Baekhyun laughed "Areum we already baby you an actual baby won't change how helpful we are. Let's go tell them yeah?"

Areum nodded and pulled Sehun into a hug as she got up "I missed you so much Sehun. I promise not to ever meet up with Tao again."

Sehun kissed her forehead "you won't be going anywhere alone ever again. Somebody will always be with you."

They helped Areum walked downstairs. Chanyeol and Jongin were the first to notice her small baby numb. They squealed loudly and rushed to her.

Sehun said "hey hey be careful you giant asshats."

Chanyeol gently kissed her stomach "why didn't you say anything shorty?"

Jongin slapped his arm "shut up Yeol. I'm happy for you shorty."

Jongdae yelled "yah! Can I see my baby sister now?"

Areum looked at the four boys around her before nodding. They helped her walk down the stairs. Jongin and Chanyeol stood in front of her. Until Sehun said "ok I'm gonna need all of you to listen and not say anything dickish."

The rest of the boys looked at them Baekhyun said "ok now ummm well our beautiful babygirl is pregnant and if any of you have a problem with that then you can fuck off right now."

They were quite for a long time Areum was on the verge of tears when Jongdae said "come here babe."

She shyly went to Jongdae he pulled her into his lap "hi princess. Can I touch your stomach?"

Areum nodded "I umm I don't know if I'm gonna keep the baby yet, but I would love for you guys to experience this with me."

Junmyeon got up and went outside. Areum started to cry.

Yixing Minseok Yifan and Luhan all said "oh my god! My baby's having a baby."

Kyungsoo said "I'm happy for you Areum. I really am."

Jongdae was mindlessly rubbing Areum's stomach "is anybody gonna go check on Junmyeon?"

Chanyeol said "I'm more worried about my shorty and her baby."

Areum whined looking at Baekhyun who said "oh no baby don't cry over Myeon you have all of us. We're all willing to help you."

Sehun kissed Areum's forehead "I'll go talk to him."

Areum said "no I wanna talk to him. Let me go Dae."

Chanyeol helped her up and the 10 boys watched as she walked outside slightly waddling.

She saw Junmyeon sitting in the front yard "hi Myeon."

He smiled at her "hi sweet girl. I'm sorry for leaving like that."

She slowly sat down next to him "it's okay I didn't expect you to jump for joy or anything."

They sat quietly for a while glaring at any of the boys who peeked out the window.

Junmyeon asked "so umm... I'm happy you're home. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had to stop me from killing Baekhyun a few times."

Areum asked "why were you tryna kill him?"

"he kept talking about you and how weird it was that you were gone. Why did you agree to meet him sweet girl?"

Areum looked down at her stomach gently rubbing it before talking "he was my best friend Myeon. I wanted to believe he changed. I was super nervous about going. I'm sure that's why Jongin and Kyungsoo followed me."

"you knew they followed you?"

"mmhmm Jongin isn't as quiet as he thinks. I heard him talking to Eric. Tao said he'd take me home because I didn't look too good. But once we were in the car, he knocked me out and I woke up in this creepy ass concrete room."

Junmyeon nodded "and this happened immediately? How far are you?"

"four months. What umm. How would you feel if I kept my baby?"

"as of right now I have no idea. But you're my sweet girl and I support whatever you choose to do. I can't promise I'll help you just yet because I don't know how to contemplate any of this."

Areum nodded "are you ummm are you still my boyfriend?"

Junmyeon looked at her shocked "I'll always be your boyfriend unless you don't want me anymore. I love you Areum."

He moved a little too quickly going to hug her witch made Areum panic and start to cry for the nth time today. Kyungsoo was outside gently speaking to Areum in a soft whisper before Junmyeon even knew what happened. Kyungsoo took Areum back up to her room.

"Areum honey why were you crying again?"

She sniffled "Myeon tried to hug me and I just panicked because he was moving too fast and for a minute, I thought he was gonna hurt me."

Kyungsoo sighed "you know none of us would purposely hurt you. How'd he react to the baby?"

"he supports whatever I choose to do but he doesn't see himself helping me with the baby. He says he's still my boyfriend if I want him, but I don't know Soo. How can I still be with him if I choose to keep my baby? What if I regret keeping it and turn out to be a horrible mother?"

Kyungsoo held her hands gently in his "Areum honey you'd never be a horrible mother. You're the sweetest girl I know. There's always adoption if you really don't think you can do. No matter how it was made this baby is innocent and shouldn't be thrown away or treated badly. Me and the boys are here for you we'll help you give this baby an amazing life full of love."

Areum hugged Kyungsoo "I love you Soo."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "are you hungry? Luhan is trying cook everything in the kitchen."

Areum nodded "I'm starving!"

He smiled "well come on let's go feed you and my niece or nephew."

Kyungsoo took Areum back downstairs Yifan said "hey darling how're you feeling?"

"I keep crying over simple shit and I'm forever hungry. But I'm mostly happy to be home and away from Tao."

Sehun said "guys she's not allowed to go anywhere alone."

Areum hugged her brother "I don't want too either."

Junmyeon stuck his head in the from door "hey guys I'm going home for a while. Call me if you wanna talk sweet girl."

Jongin quickly asked "have you thought about names yet?"

Areum nodded "I really like Haeyoon but Baekhyun thinks the baby should be named after him."

Sehun said "Oh Haeyoon is a beautiful name."

Chanyeol said "you could name a boy Sebaek or Chanseok."

Minseok said "stop mixing our names together you big dork."

Jongin said "Hyunjae is a good name for a boy."

Luhan said "ok let's eat. You must be hungry babygirl."

The boys ushered Areum to the kitchen letting her eat as much as she wanted. All while talking about the baby and what it would be like to have a baby around. Occasionally they'd ask about Areum's plan about Junmyeon. Areum had no answer because she didn't wanna force him to stay with her if he wasn't sure he wanted to raise the baby if Areum decided to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the way Areum is acting probably seems odd since she was kidnapped and held for five months by her childhood best friend but in the next chapter you'll see more hesitancy around most of the boys.


	11. Eleven

It's been one month since Areum came home. She's now five months pregnant. She has stopped talking to everybody freely choosing to only whisper to Baekhyun or Sehun. Junmyeon has been staying at home. He hasn't seen Areum since she came back.

Chanyeol is worried about her "maybe we should take her to a doctor. She could have ptsd and I forgot what it's called when moms get super sad after they have the baby."

Kyungsoo said "postpartum depression. We won't know until she has the baby. But you could be right about the ptsd."

Jongdae hummed "don't worry guys I'm sure she's fine. I mean obviously she only talks to Baek and Sehun but at least she's talking."

Minseok looked up from his phone grinning gleefully Chanyeol asked "what's up baby?"

"Areum is having a girl. Sehun said she's thinking about changing Haeyoon. Oh, I'm so excited."

Jongin smiled "I hope she feels better soon. I miss my Dove."

Yixing said "she's ok right?"

Minseok nodded "yeah Baek said they're getting some food and they'll be home."

Kyungsoo went to the kitchen to get dishes ready. Jongdae whined loudly but said nothing. Chanyeol and Jongin decided to go clean Areum's room.

Sehun hollered "food!" as he walked in the house. Areum was clinging to Baekhyun and flinching when any of the boys walked past her.

Baekhyun said "hey hey baby it's ok. You wanna eat with us or go lay down?"

Areum softly spoke "can you lay with me?"

Baekhyun nodded "of course I can baby. Sehun can you bring us some food she wants to lay down."

Up in Areum's room she sighed "they hate me Baek."

"what? No, they don't. We all understand what you went through was traumatic. Sure, they miss you like crazy and worry about you, but they don't hate you."

Sehun came up to Areum's room with food "hey angel you wanna eat? Baek I talked to Yeol he's already on his way to the store."

Areum pouted as Baekhyun took her plate from Sehun "good, good. Eat baby I know you're hungry."

Areum ate silently while Sehun and Baekhyun asked her if she'd be ok with talking to Chanyeol. Or if she wanted to talk to somebody else. Areum only hummed in agreement to talking to Chanyeol.

Sehun smiled "ok angel after we eat, and you shower if you want Chanyeol will come talk to you. One of us can stay if you want us too."

Areum looked wide eyed at Baekhyun who said "baby it's just Yeollie. He loves you more than anything. We'll both stay with you if you want."

Areum nodded "please?"

Sehun kissed her head "you wanna take a shower or just change into some pajamas?"

"just pajamas. I have those pink flannel ones Jongin got me that were too big."

Sehun found the pajamas for Areum and looked away as Baekhyun helped her get dressed. There was a soft knock on the door that cause Areum to jump a little bit before hearing Chanyeol "hey it's just me Dove. Is it ok for me to come in?"

Areum smiled and nodded at Sehun who opened the door. Chanyeol's eyes lit up as he saw Areum sitting on her bed. He softly spoke "hi Dove. I uhh I brought some things for the baby. Do you wanna see them?"

Areum looked at Baekhyun and Sehun before nodding and moving back on the bed so Chanyeol could put the baby stuff on the bed to show her.

About an hour later Areum was smiling and giggly not flinching when Chanyeol moved to kiss her head or hug her.

"I missed you Yeollie."

"I missed you too Dove. We all do. Thank you for talking to me."

Areum smiled then quickly pulled Chanyeol's hand to her stomach where the baby was moving around. Chanyeol gasped happily "oh my god! That's she's moving! That's my niece in there."

Areum nodded "she likes your voice. She goes crazy whenever you talk or sing."

Sehun said "talk to her. Tell her who you are."

Chanyeol leaned closer to Areum's stomach "hi baby I'm your uncle Chanyeol. You can call me Uncle Chan when you're older. I can't wait to meet you and spoil you like the little princess you are. I love you so much already."

Areum started crying Chanyeol did too. The whole time he was talking baby Oh was going crazy kicking and punching up a storm.

Baekhyun asked "are these happy tears?"

Areum nodded "she really likes him. This is the most she's ever moved."

Chanyeol wiped his face "oh my god. That was beautiful. I oh shit. I'm totally gonna cry when she's born."

There was a knock on the door and Areum froze waiting for a voice.

It was Kyungsoo "hey umm Junmyeon is here and I don't know if you wanna see him."

Baekhyun said "he can stay here if he wants but I think one a day is enough for her. She did great with Chanyeol."

Areum pouted but nodded knowing Baekhyun was right.

Kyungsoo said "ok I'll tell him. Have a good night Areum."

Chanyeol kissed her head and got up to leave but she grabbed his hand and shyly asked "sleep with me?"

Sehun quickly asked "are you sure angel?"

Areum nodded "I know you two probably miss Dae and Xing. I.... I'll be fine with Chanyeol."

Baekhyun said "ok but you know we're just down the hall. Yell if you need us for anything baby."

Areum kissed them both "I know Baek. Tell Dae and Xing I'm sorry for hogging you guys."

Sehun shook his head "they don't mind. They just want their baby back to her happy self. Don't worry about it. Chan are you ok sleeping with her?"

Chanyeol looked at them "is there anything I should know?"

Areum giggled "I get up a lot to pee you might have to help me out of bed but that's pretty much it."

Baekhyun playfully scoffed "she's always hot so it's gonna be fucking freezing in here dress warm and get your own blanket baby doesn't know how to share."

Areum pouted "I said sorry for getting you sick. I can't help it that I'm always hot. It's baby Oh's fault."

Chanyeol smiled "already blaming my niece and she isn't even here yet. How dare you Dove?"

Areum whined loudly as Sehun said "oh watch out she pees if she laughs too hard. Me or Baek will help you shower in the morning ok angel?"

Areum nodded "good night. Thank you."

Baekhyun and Sehun kissed her forehead before going to their respective boyfriends.

Chanyeol smiled at Areum "so any name ideas?"

Areum laid down and cuddled with her body pillow "I like Soyeon and Yeeun."

Chanyeol looked through Areum's closet for some of his clothes and quickly changed before laying in bed "Oh Soyeon sounds pretty. What about Nari oooh or Nana. Nana is cute."

Areum giggled "you want to name your niece Oh Nana?"

He smiled brightly "ok that sounds like an adlib in a song maybe Oh Nari."

Areum looked at Chanyeol quietly for a while and he opened his arms "c'mon Dove I know you wanna cuddle."

Areum pouted "I can't face you anymore. So, you gotta be the big spoon."

Chanyeol hummed "I know Baek rubs your stomach. Does it help you sleep?"

Areum nodded "yeah it's really hard to sleep good being so big."

Chanyeol nodded gently pulling Areum's back to his chest and started rubbing big circles over her stomach "you feel comfy?"

Areum hummed and held his hand that was rubbing her stomach "I really do miss you guys. It's just there's so much movement when I'm with all of you. It brings back memories and I panic. I was so nervous about talking to you, but I forgot how comfortable you made me. I also feel really bad that I've kept Baekhyun and Sehun away from Jongdae and Yixing so long."

Chanyeol said "Areum. Dove we all know what you've been through. We understand why you didn't or couldn't be around all of us. Don't think we're mad at you because we're not. Jongdae understands why you've been clinging to Sehun he's your brother he loves you. Yes, Jongin is sad you haven't talked to him for a whole month but we're not mad at you."

Areum squeezed his hand "I love you Yeollie."

He kissed her head "I love you too Dove. Now get some sleep. I think Baekhyun is gonna make us go out tomorrow."

Areum whined but cuddled deeper into Chanyeol's chest falling asleep quickly. Chanyeol cried softly behind her. He was just happy to have his Dove back. He still wanted to kill Zitao for what he'd done to his baby. He was gonna talk with the boys about maybe going to visit Zitao in jail and talk to him. It's not that he wants to, but he just wants to know why he would hurt Areum. The girl he claimed to love. Chanyeol eventually fell asleep after crying for a few hours.

Areum woke up to Sehun running his fingers through her hair "hey angel. It's time to wake up and shower."

Areum whined loudly. Chanyeol chuckled "go shower Dove. I'll take you baby shopping and out for food."

Sehun smiled "see angel? Free food. Up you go."

He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up and out of bed helping her to the bathroom where Baekhyun was waiting.

Sehun asked "what do you wanna wear?"

Areum hummed "ummm my jean shorts and one of your big shirts."

Baekhyun asked "can you button those shorts?"

Areum shrugged "idk maybe some sweatpants then."

Sehun said "I'll cut em if you want me too. Shower with Baekhyun I'll make sure Yeol is ready to go before you're done."

Baekhyun smiled "oh you're leaving with Chanyeol?"

Areum nodded and started taking off her pajamas as Sehun left. "yeah, baby shopping and food."

Baekhyun smiled and helped Areum into the shower. He gently washed the parts of her body she couldn't reach "you wanna wash your hair or not?"

"not maybe tomorrow. Did ummm did Myeon stay here?"

Baekhyun helped her out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her "yeah he slept with Jongin and Soo. He left before anyone woke up. I think he'll be back. He really misses you baby."

Sehun knocked "hey I got your clothes and I packed down extra pants and underwear in case Chanyeol makes you laugh too much. He has your bag."

Areum kissed Sehun and shooed him out as Baekhyun helped her get dressed "you'll never understand how much I hate bras."

Baekhyun smiled "I'm sorry you have to wear them baby. But hey you're going on a Yeollie date. You know how fun those are."

Chanyeol knocked and opened the door "ready to go?"

Areum nodded "can we eat first? I'm starving."

Chanyeol held her hand "you thought I was only gonna feed you once? Areum you can eat as many times as you want. We just have to go shopping at some point."

Areum kissed Baekhyun and said, "you guys spoil me."

Baekhyun said "and we'll spoil our niece too. Go have fun baby. You can tell me and Sehun all about your day."

Chanyeol and Areum left. He stopped at a fast-food place to get some breakfast for the both of them. Once they finished eating, they decided to on a store to go too. Areum clung to Chanyeol in the store out of nervousness but also because she missed him.

Chanyeol gasped "I'm buying this, and you can't tell me no."

Areum rolled her eyes at Chanyeol who was jumping like a crazy person near the bikes for kids "Yeol she's not even born yet and you wanna buy a bike that she can't ride for like five years?"

"fine no bike but I'm getting one of those roller thingy's she can eat in them but also learn to walk."

Areum giggled "it's called a walker. Why don't we find a car seat and a little rocker?"

Chanyeol pouted but left the bikes. They walked through the whole baby section three times. They had a cart full of cute baby girl clothes but also some sweatpants and tank tops so baby Oh could be like mommy and her uncles.

Areum whined "Yeollie I'm hungry again."

He turned a corner while talking "there's a food strip on the other side of the lot. Let's pay and then you can eat."

Chanyeol had accidentally hit somebody while he was looking at Areum "oh fuck I'm sor... Junmyeon what are you doing here?"

Junmyeon smiled nervously and held up a couple bags "I umm I bought baby stuff. Minseok said it'd be good idea."

Areum softly muttered "thank you Myeon."

Chanyeol smiled "we're gonna pay for this stuff and go eat. Dove would it be ok if Junmyeon joined us?"

Junmyeon quickly said "it's ok. Have a good lunch with Chanyeol." He went to walk away but surprisingly Areum grabbed his arm "don't leave."

Chanyeol pulled his phone out franticly texting the boys that Areum talked to Junmyeon. He quickly put his phone back ignoring the constant vibration "ok so you're ok with this Dove?"

Areum nodded "please come with us Myeon."

He nodded and slowly followed them to checkout. After Chanyeol and Areum argued over who'd pay Areum pouted when Chanyeol paid for everything simply saying "shut up Dove. Let me spoil you and my niece."

Areum clung to Chanyeol's arm even though he was carrying all the heavier bags "Yeollie I... I'm nervous."

He kissed her head "it's ok Areum we're just gonna eat and go home."

Once they got all the bags in the car Chanyeol asked "are you ok to walk across the lot?"

"did Sehun pack my high tops?"

Chanyeol nodded "want me to put them on? Do you know what you wanna eat?"

Areum nodded and wiggled her way into the backseat "thank you Yeollie. I really want spicy chicken and rice and I'm craving something sweet."

Junmyeon softly said "ice cream would help. You look a little red."

Chanyeol smiled and helped Areum up and the three of the walked to the small chicken shop on the other side of the lot. Junmyeon sat on the opposite side of the table eating quietly as he watched Areum cling to Chanyeol.

"Dove why aren't you talking to Junmyeon? You two seem very awkward. It's like a wall is up between you two."

Areum looked at Junmyeon and smiled shyly "I'm just really hungry and I haven't talked to Myeonie since the day I came home. I'm honestly not trying to force baby Oh on him."

Junmyeon said "pretty girl no. You're not pushing the baby on me at all. I feel bad for staying away so long. I love you and I fully support you and baby Oh. I'm so sorry for ignoring you for a month and a half. Kyungsoo talked to me and if you'll let me I wanna be this baby's dad."

Areum started crying while Junmyeon was talking Chanyeol smiled hugging her tightly "see Dove he misses you as much as you miss him."

Junmyeon slowly reached over the table to wipe Areum's tears. She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. He was shocked at first, but he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much Myeonie."

He gently kissed her cheek "I missed you more than you'll ever know honeybee."

Chanyeol took a couple pictures while they were hugging and sent them to the boys smiling at Areum's progress.

"hey, you ready to go home?"

Areum pulled away from Junmyeon "yeah I'm really tired now. Are you going home too?"

Junmyeon smiled and nodded "I'll drop off the baby stuff I got but yeah I'm going home. You can call or text me if you want."

Areum smiled and shyly grabbed both Junmyeon and Chanyeol's hands to walk back to the car. Junmyeon followed them back to Sehun's house. Once there he quickly took the bags to Areum's room. Telling Sehun and Baekhyun to help Chanyeol because Areum had fallen asleep on the way back and Chanyeol was carrying her upstairs. The three boys stayed with her while she slept so she didn't wake up alone and panic.


	12. Twelve

Areum woke up and gasped "fuck why are you watching me like that?"

Sehun laughed "sorry I couldn't hear you breathing I thought you died."

"I'm not dead. Back up Sehun."

Chanyeol smiled and kissed her forehead then stomach "morning Dove. Morning my little princess."

Areum looked at him wide eyed as Sehun said "you're acting like an extra happy soon to be dad."

Chanyeol smiled nervously "I.... I'm sorry. I'll try to control myself better."

Areum glared at Sehun "leave him alone Sehun. You're fine Yeollie. I don't mind you being excited. It's cute."

There was a knock at her door and Jongdae popped in "sorry Areum I need Sehun."

Areum only nodded and laid back down pulling Chanyeol with her "do you think I should talk to somebody else?"

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around and waist and gently laid his head on her stomach "hi princess. Hope you're having a good day in there. That's up to you Dove. Maybe Luhan or Xing. I think Minseok and Jongin would be too excited."

"Kyungsoo and Jongdae have always talked to me even when they knew I wouldn't answer."

Chanyeol hummed "maybe we can have lunch with two boys and that way you'll get back to talking before our little princess is here."

Areum ran her fingers through his hair "do you think Myeon is jealous or will be when he comes back?"

"jealous of what?"

Baekhyun finally woke up "that you seem closer to Areum and the baby. You're doing all the things he should be."

Areum sighed "don't say it like that. I don't want him to feel like he has to be her dad is he doesn't want too. I mean that'd be great, but she'll be fine with ten uncles."

Chanyeol said "yesterday he said he wanted to be her dad. But I get what you're saying. He's missed a lot. We all have but this last month Baek and Sehun have been dealing with everything. If he chooses to change his mind, then who cares you have all of us helping you."

"I just miss him. He was my boyfriend for like a month then boom six months later we're close as strangers. I miss him."

Baekhyun said "and he misses you too baby. This would be a lot for any boyfriend to handle."

Areum pouted "but he doesn't have to be her dad. I still want him to be my boyfriend."

Chanyeol rubbed her stomach "don't think about it too much. Wouldn't want you and my princess upset. Let's talk about who you wanna have lunch with."

Baekhyun asked "you're having lunch with somebody?"

"what about Jongdae and Luhan?"

"if that's what you want, we can do it Dove."

Areum nodded "yeah I miss them."

Chanyeol smiled "wanna shower and get dressed?"

Baekhyun said "I'll go tell Dae and Lu."

Chanyeol and Areum went to the bathroom to shower Chanyeol asked "you wanna go first so I can help you then you can lay down while I shower?"

"we can shower together if it's easier. Baek does it and I don't mind."

Chanyeol shrugged and they quickly showered together. Areum washed Chanyeol's hair and he did the same for her talking about baby stuff.

Sehun came in the bathroom "hey angel. What do you wanna wear today?"

Areum hummed "can you find a dress that's lose and long enough to cover my stomach?"

Sehun said "yeah you have that black one we got for Halloween."

He left to find the dress as Chanyeol and Areum got out of the shower. Chanyeol wrapped a towel around his waist while he helped Areum dry off and cover herself before Sehun came back in.

Jongdae came in with her clothes "hey sweetie. Here's your clothes. Sehun and Baekhyun said to make sure you spend all mine and Luhan's money."

Areum smiled at Jongdae "hi Dae. I'd hug you but I'm naked."

Chanyeol helped Areum get dressed as Jongdae brushed her hair "can we buy baby stuff today too?"

Areum said "Chanyeol has got a lot if clothes Myeon too. We got a car seat and a stroller. Sehun said he'll get the crib Baek wants to get a bassinet so she can sleep with you guys sometimes too."

Once Areum and Chanyeol were dressed and ready to go they went downstairs to find Luhan. The stood watching Luhan frantically slap Yifan's chest in the kitchen "baby my babygirl wants to see me! I've missed her so fucking much!"

Yifan smiled at Areum and the boys "Luhan babe stop hitting me or you will die. Darling he's very hyper and extremely happy about this lunch date."

Luhan turned around and froze before rushing to Areum then stopping short "am I allowed to touch you babygirl?"

Areum smiled "please slow down Lu. I'm not going anywhere. Yes, you're allowed to touch me. Just clam down."

Luhan hugged her tightly "I've missed you so much. It was so much worse than when you moved away."

"I know. I'm sorry Lu. Let's go I'm hungry and Dae wants to get baby stuff maybe."

The four of them left and headed to an ice cream shop because Areum needed ice cream right this minute and who were the boys to say no. Chanyeol was in full on protective mode since they went to Dolly's.

"Yeollie I'm fine I promise." She clung to his arm smiling up at him while Luhan and Jongdae ordered their ice cream.

Chanyeol hummed "wanna split the kitchen sink?"

Areum's eyes lit up as she put Chanyeol's hand on her stomach "baby Oh likes that idea."

Luhan cooed "oooh is she kicking? Can I?"

Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's hand putting it where his just was. Luhan and Jongdae stood frozen feeling their niece kick for the first time.

Jongdae squatted down to be level with Areum's stomach "hi babygirl I'm your favorite uncle Jongdae. I can't wait to meet you."

Luhan smiled "we're all waiting for you to come brighten up our lives baby."

Areum smiled "she's gonna be so spoiled good lord."

Chanyeol kissed her head "you will be too. Don't think we'll forget about you Dove."

They sat at a table since Areum was too big for a booth. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while then Jongdae spoke.

"so, I think you should name her after us somehow. Like Daeyeol or Ludae Yeolhan Chandae."

Areum giggled "Dae those sound like boy names."

Luhan smiled as Chanyeol sat down with the kitchen sink and two spoons "hey Dove eat as much as you want."

Areum's eyes widened as she looked at the ice cream "holy shit."

Chanyeol smiled "I hope you and my princess enjoy this."

Jongdae took a bite of his ice cream "so Junmyeon said he'd be coming back soon. what are you two gonna do?"

Areum looked up "about what?"

Luhan said "babygirl Chanyeol is acting like he's the dad."

Areum sighed "we've already talked about this with Sehun and Baekhyun. Myeon left on his own. He can't be mad at Yeol. And if he is mad at my best friend for being excited and clingy then that's his problem."

Jongdae said "hey we weren't trying to be mean. I'm just a little worried."

Areum said "there's nothing to be worried about. Junmyeon said he wants to be my baby's dad. But he has no right to be mad at Chanyeol. Can we not talk about him?"

Chanyeol kissed her head and whispered "you ok Dove? Is my princess enjoying the ice cream?"

Areum nodded "she's kicking up a storm, but I could also be because she can hear you."

Jongdae said "how is he her favorite already?"

Luhan smiled "he's loud all the time. She probably hears him the most. When my mom was pregnant with my sister, she would only move for Yifan."

Areum ate more as Jongdae Luhan and Chanyeol happily watched her scarf down ice cream.

"stop watching me you creeps. Thank you for this Yeollie."

Chanyeol smiled "you're welcome Dove. Do you want anything else to eat?"

"no, the ice cream is fine for now. Luhan please tell me you didn't tell your mom I'm pregnant."

He shook his head "of course not babygirl I know she'd tell your mom and none of us want that."

Jongdae clapped excitedly "can we go shopping now? I wanna buy tiny dresses."

Chanyeol said "we've been buying boy clothes too."

Luhan raised an eyebrow in question.

Areum said "she can wear whatever she wants. Me and Yeol may have found a matching outfit for all of us and we wanna take pictures in them."

Jongdae gasped "oh I wanna do that too. We should all do it. Like one couple you and babygirl."

Luhan said "and we can do it family one with all of us. We should totally do it. It'd be so cute."

The boys got up watching as Chanyeol helped Areum out of her chair "you know what Dove. I'm gonna talk to Junmyeon because you don't mind my clinginess."

Areum said "don't worry about it Yeollie. I'll talk to him. Let's go look at more baby clothes."

Jongdae said "Areum baby do you think maybe you should break up with Myeon?"

Areum smiled as they headed to the car "I thought about it. But I love him so I wanna try to make it work but I don't wanna force him to be here for me or the baby."

Chanyeol kissed her head "Dove you have all of us to help you. If you wanna let Myeon be free, then do it."

Jongdae decided to lighten the mood "do you think we could Sehun to wear a dress for his picture."

Luhan giggled "you're his boyfriend and he'll do anything for Areum."

Areum smiled as she reached for Jongdae and Luhan pulling them both closer to her as they walked. Chanyeol smiled and said, "I'm proud of you Dove."

Luhan slowly moved to kisses Areum's forehead as they entered the baby store. The four of them spent a few hours going through the store grabbing whatever they saw that was cute. Areum whined about food and Jongdae playfully mocked her. Luhan smiled and offered to buy her some food. After eating they went home.

Areum looked around "Sehun where'd everybody go?"

Sehun hummed "they decided to go home. Yifan is waiting for you out back Lu."

Areum looked at Chanyeol who kisses her head "Minseok texted me. I'm gonna stay with you for a while until you feel safe enough to be alone or with Myeon."

Luhan kissed Areum "we'll come check on you later babygirl."

"bye Lu. Dae are you going home too?"

Jongdae smiled and said "I uhh. Sehun asked me to move in while you uhh yeah I live here."

Areum nodded then went to her room immediately laying on her bed. She grabbed her body pillow to cuddle with while she slept.

A few hours later she woke up to Chanyeol gently rocking her and Sehun calling her name. She whined and looked up at Sehun sleepily "what?"

Sehun smiled "angel Junmyeon is here. He wants to talk to you."

Areum whined "I don't wanna talk? Can we watch a movie?"

Chanyeol looked up at her face while rubbing her stomach "you'll have to talk soon Dove. But sure, we can watch a movie. Wanna put some pajamas on?"

Areum nodded as Sehun said "I'll go tell Myeon."

Chanyeol helped Areum into one of Jongin's shirts and some sweatpants. They walked slowly down the stairs. Areum smiled brightly albeit still sleepily at Junmyeon "hi Myeonie."

He smiled at her "hi honeybee. How you feeling today?"

Chanyeol smiled and whispered, "go sit by him Dove."

Areum shyly sat next to Junmyeon softly mumbling "I missed you Myeonie."

He gently kissed her head "I missed you so much more Areum. How's the little princess doing?"

Areum looked at Chanyeol who smiled nodding happily "she's doing really good she's moving more but mostly when she hears Yeol. I think he's her favorite."

Jongdae pulled Sehun down next to him "baby I think you and Yeol should talk to Junmyeon."

Areum pouted but said "Myeonie I know you said you wanna raise baby Oh with me, but you should know Chanyeol is very clingy and attached to my belly. I don't mind it but maybe you won't like it so much."

Junmyeon said "Areum sweetie you and Chanyeol have been stuck together by the hip since he talked to you way back when you were nine. I'd be shocked if he weren't clingy now."

Chanyeol asked hesitantly "so you don't mind?"

Junmyeon shook his head no and hesitantly put his hand on Areum's stomach "hi babygirl it's daddy. You probably don't know my voice, but I promise you I'm never leaving again."

Areum kept her eyes on Chanyeol as Junmyeon was talking. Her eyes went comically wide as he said it's daddy and baby Oh kicked the hardest, she's ever kicked "Myeonie did you feel that? She doesn't even kick that hard for Yeollie."

Sehun smiled "maybe she'll like Myeon too."

Areum pouted until the boys agreed to marathon Harry Potter. She sat cuddled in between Junmyeon's legs with his hands on her stomach. Chanyeol being the dotting best friend he was brought all kinds of snacks out for Areum. Sehun had fallen asleep on Jongdae during the first movie. Areum lasted until halfway through the fifth movie.

Junmyeon noticed she was sleeping and Jongdae was trapped "hey Yeol can you help me get her to bed."

Chanyeol whined "it's the best part. Can you wait like ten minutes?"

Jongdae paused the movie "go put babygirl in bed Yeol. I'll do the same with this one. We can finish the rest of the series."

Chanyeol smiled happily and gently picked up Areum speaking softly "it's ok Dove. I'm just taking you to bed."

Areum mumbled "Myeonie too."

The two boys took Areum up to her room. Chanyeol took off Areum's socks after he laid her down. He looked at Junmyeon "she gets up a lot to pee. There's a blanket on the floor because she's not gonna share hers."

Junmyeon nodded "thank you for being there for her."

Chanyeol left with a smile. Junmyeon changed into his pajamas and laid next to Areum. He hesitated but gently kissed Areum's forehead then her stomach whispering, "goodnight my sweet, sweet girls."


	13. Thirteen

Junmyeon woke up smiling at Areum's sleeping figure next to him. He gently ran his fingers though her hair softly mumbling "god I love you so much Areum."

She fussed a little but didn't wake up. Junmyeon looked down at her stomach smiling fondly before he wiggled closer to her baby bump. He'd debated whether he truly wanted to raise this baby with Areum. After feeling baby Oh kick like that after hearing his voice. He just knew he had to be there.

He spoke softly so he didn't wake Areum "hey little one it's daddy again. How you doing in there? I'm very excited to meet you. I know you're gonna be just as beautiful as your mom. You have so many people waiting to meet you. We all love you so much little one."

Areum smiled listening to Junmyeon talk to her daughter. She gently put her head in his hair "morning Myeonie."

He smiled "morning honeybee. You sleep alright?"

Areum opened her mouth to answer but got up as quickly as she could muster and ran to the bathroom. Junmyeon following behind her worriedly. "Areum are you alright?" He asked frantically.

She giggled "relax Myeonie I just had to pee that's all. She's always kicking my bladder."

Junmyeon sighed in relief then looked away from Areum on the toilet "oh Jesus I'm sorry."

Areum giggled again "I'm just peeing. Everybody does it."

Junmyeon stood outside the door still not looking at her "yes but we've never even seen each other naked. I know the other boys shower with you and stuff, but this is so new to me."

Areum finished in the bathroom washing her hands and brushing her teeth before coming out. She found some of Jongin's clothes that fit her and changed. She smiled at Junmyeon "before you freak out Yeollie wants to be in the delivery room. If you'd like you can hold her before him."

Junmyeon smiled "he's really stepped up, hasn't he?"

Areum nodded as there was a knock at the door "I'm awake Yeollie."

The tall man opened the door immediately dropping down to talk to his unborn niece "good morning my little princess. It's uncle Chan again. I hope you weren't kicking mommy all night. Hey Dove."

Areum ruffled his hair "hi Yeollie. And your little princess was kicking my bladder all night."

Chanyeol smiled while talking to his niece again "now princess you have to be nice to mommy. You can't keep kicking her. Oh, hi Junmyeon didn't realize you were awake."

Chanyeol stood up and kissed Areum's forehead "Sehun and Dae wanna go out for breakfast. Do you wanna come?"

Areum looked at Junmyeon and smiled "it'll be fun and its free food."

Junmyeon said "free for you honeybee."

Chanyeol smiled at Areum "it's kinda chilly out. You might want a hoodie Dove."

Areum pouted looking at him with big doe eyes. Junmyeon asked "what's she tryna do?"

Chanyeol chuckled fondly hugging Areum "she wants me to buy her a hoodie that will still look huge over her belly. We'll stop by a store after breakfast ok?"

Areum kissed his cheek "thank you Yeollie. Love you."

Chanyeol helped Areum downstairs while Junmyeon got dressed. Jongdae cooed "hey babygirl."

Areum kissed his cheek then Sehun's too "morning guys."

Jongdae and Sehun dropped to their knees talking to baby oh. Jongdae kisses her stomach just as Junmyeon came downstairs. He moved Chanyeol's arm off Areum's shoulder replacing it with his own "is this normal?" He questioned as Sehun and Jongdae stood giving him confused looks.

Areum held Chanyeol's hand "yeah Sehun's been talking to her since I got back. She hears this giant the most he's so loud."

Chanyeol chuckled "you love me and so does my little princess."

Areum smiled at Chanyeol as they headed out to Sehun's car. Junmyeon frowned as Areum clung to Chanyeol in the backseat. Jongdae and Sehun noticed but decided not to say anything. Chanyeol had been rubbing Areum's stomach and talking about their family photos he wants to take with baby Oh. Jongdae sighed and asked "hey Myeon you happy about being a dad?"

Junmyeon didn't answer him only rolled his eyes and glared out the window. Areum looked over at him asking if he was ok. He didn't answer her either. Areum laid her head on Chanyeol feeling a pang of pain in her chest. Chanyeol must have sensed it too because he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her kissing her head a few times.

Sehun looked back at Areum as he pulled into the parking lot of Cosmic diner thinking she'd fallen asleep "hey angel we're... you're crying. Are you ok?"

Areum quickly wiped her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying. Chanyeol panicked slightly "is something wrong with princess? Dove what's wrong?"

Areum gave Chanyeol a teary-eyed smile and chocked out "later Yeol."

He shook his head "get out now. Something's wrong." Sehun Jongdae and Junmyeon got out heading into the small breakfast diner. Areum let deep painful sob wreck her body. She shook violently as she cried her heart out. Chanyeol pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried. He felt helpless. After a while Areum stopped sobbing but she was still crying softly. The tall man holding her ran his fingers through her hair gently muttering "wanna talk about it Dove?"

Areum pulled at random loose strings on Chanyeol's ripped jeans "Myeonie is jealous already. I know he's mad about it but like I'm not forcing him to be here."

Chanyeol kissed her cheeks nose and forehead whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. Once she fully stopped crying and her breathing had returned to normal, he spoke. "look at me Dove. You don't have to rely on Myeon. We're all here to help you. And if he can't handle how clingy I am than maybe we should all have a serious talk because I'm not gonna stop dotting on you hand and foot."

Areum looked back at Chanyeol smiling "I love you Yeollie. Let's go in."

Chanyeol opened the door and slid out backwards then helped Areum out "wanna talk now or wait till we go home?"

Areum shrugged as they walked in the diner looking for Sehun Jongdae and Junmyeon. Sehun smiled and waved at them when he noticed them. Chanyeol chuckled fondly as they went to the table. Jongdae had ordered Areum French toast and scrambled eggs but assured her she could order more food if she were still hungry. She thanked him and quickly started eating. Chanyeol smiled watching her eat he spoke somewhat nervously "so ummm Junmyeon it seems like you have a problem with how clingy and dotting I am to Areum."

Junmyeon chuckled darkly "what are you gonna do about it?"

Areum stopped eating and looked at Junmyeon with a frown upon her face. Her voice cold and full of hurt "you said it was fine last night. What's the problem now? Nobody's fucking forcing you to be here for me or my daughter. I love you but I won't hesitate to drop you out of my life."

Sehun and Jongdae stopped eating and looked at Areum wide eyed and shocked. Junmyeon just glared at Chanyeol totally ignoring Areum.

Chanyeol held Areum's hand under the table. Sehun asked "ummm Angel are you ok?"

She nodded curtly still looking at Junmyeon who was still glaring at Chanyeol. The four of them went back to eating in a tense silence. Junmyeon just kept glaring and blatantly ignoring the other three whenever they spoke up.

Jongdae smiled and sweetly asked "are you full enough babygirl? You want more food?"

Areum hummed "I'm not full but I can eat at home. Unless you guys have something planned."

Sehun looked at Chanyeol questioningly waiting until the older man spoke "oh Dove. We have to go look for your hoodie. Maybe her some more baby stuff?"

Areum nodded and said, "I need to call Baekhyun he said Yixing wants to buy some stuff too."

Sehun smiled as they headed back to his car. Junmyeon refused to get in. They eventually left him at Cosmic diner. Jongdae asked "babygirl you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Areum nodded sleepily laying on Chanyeol's legs "yeah Dae we're fine. Just sleepy."

Chanyeol ran his fingers through her hair "don't go to sleep you gotta pick a hoodie."

Areum pouted up at him but nodded. Sehun drove to a store so Chanyeol could get Areum a hoodie. While they were looking for the right one Jongdae and Sehun picked up random baby stuff. They met up at checkout. Jongdae smiled "you got seven hoodies Areum?"

Areum hugged Chanyeol "I asked for two, but he went crazy because I need a hoodie for every day."

Chanyeol chuckled waiting for Sehun to pay for the baby stuff him and Jongdae got. He paid for Areum's hoodies ad asked of Areum was hungry again.

Areum nodded but said she wanted to take a nap first. Sehun clapped and loudly announced group nap time. Jongdae slapped him when half the store looked at them.

The four of them showered and put on matching pajamas. Sehun made popcorn while the other three cuddled in his California king bed. When he came back to his room Chanyeol and Jongdae were smiling and giggling happily while touching Areum's stomach.

Areum smiled at her brother "hurry she's kicking. Dae was singing for her."

Sehun quickly put the popcorn down and flopped on Jongdae to feel his niece kick. Areum felt immense joy watching the three fawn over her unborn daughter. After baby Oh stopped kicking the four of them cuddled together and watched a few movies. Eventually falling sleep. Areum awoke to her phone vibrating multiple times. There were texts from Junmyeon. She hesitated a while before reading them.

Chanyeol woke up because he heard Areum sniffle "Dove? Hey you're crying. What's wrong?"

Areum gave him her phone "please just cuddle me. I don't wanna think about that right now."

Chanyeol quickly read the texts and wrapped his arms around Areum kissing her head "let's go back to sleep Dove."


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping four months and skipping the actual birth it's a day or so after Areum had the baby.

Chanyeol sat next to Areum's hospital bed holding Nana while crying "you're so beautiful. Hi princess it's uncle Chan."

Areum smiled at Chanyeol "Sehun did you call the boys?"

Sehun hummed "yeah Luhan Yifan and Minseok are coming. Baekhyun Yixing Jongin and Kyungsoo are gonna visit once we get you home. Dae went looking for ice cream."

Areum nodded "hey Yeol can I hold her again?"

He gently passed Nana to Areum smiling "want me to call Junmyeon Dove?"

Areum shrugged "we haven't talked on four months. You can tell him everything went well and she's healthy. It's on him if he wants to see her."

Jongdae came back in the room singing Oh Nana. Sehun asked "babe are you gonna sing her name forever?"

Jongdae give Areum some ice cream "at least until she's old enough to say she doesn't like it."

There was a commotion outside her hospital room then Yifan's voice was heard "goddamn It Luhan stop it."

Minseok rushed in going straight to Areum "are you alright? They stitched you up good. Have you eaten? Where's the baby?"

Chanyeol said "Seok baby breathe. She's fine. Relax. Have a seat. Let Yifan and Luhan come in."

Jongdae pulled Sehun's arm "we'll go get some clothes for you to wear home."

Luhan and Yifan sat next to Minseok on the small couch. Areum smiled "are you ready to meet your baby's baby? This little princess is Oh Nana."

Minseok punched Chanyeol's arm "this was your doing."

Luhan chuckled "he did better than Jongdae. At lunch he kept mixing his name with mine and Chanyeol. Daehan and Luyeol weren't bad names though."

Yifan smiled "she looks just like you darling. Can I hold her?"

Areum nodded leaning up a little bit so Yifan could take Nana from her. "Minseok everything went well. I'm fine and Nana is healthy. And yes, Yeollie helped me name her. Narni was cute but Nana just felt right."

Yifan was in his own world talking softly to Nana. He looked so happy in the moment so Luhan pulled his phone out to record him.

Chanyeol sat next to Areum giving her a questioning look. She sighed "stop it I can go to the bathroom on my own Yeol."

Minseok smiled and asked "is there anything you still need for her? I haven't bought anything yet."

Before Areum could answer Chanyeol was listing this off that Minseok could buy for Nana or even Areum that could help with Nana.

Luhan said "Chanyeol is the best uncle ever."

Yifan froze as Nana started fussing "is she hungry or something?"

Areum said "she's probably sleepy. How long has she been up Yeollie?"

Chanyeol hummed "few hours. Try feeding her a little before you put her down."

Minseok kissed Chanyeol "you're doing a great job helping her baby."

Luhan smiled watching Areum feed Nana "so babygirl what are you gonna do about Junmyeon? Is he still your boyfriend?"

Yifan slapped Luhan's thigh "shut up."

Areum looked up "I'm not doing anything. I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore but that's fine too. I'm just worried about being a good mother and making sure Yeollie knows how thankful I am for him stepping up. You all helped me so much. I honestly didn't expect Yeollie to take on so much."

Minseok said "I thought Baekhyun was going into daddy mode but Yixing said he was afraid the whole time."

There was a soft barely audible knock on the door Chanyeol looked at Areum who shrugged going back to feeding Nana.

The door slowly opened it was Junmyeon hesitantly peeking in the room. Luhan said "come in if you're coming in."

He stepped in closing the door behind him, but he didn't move further into the room. Areum didn't speak to him "hey Lu Minnie wanna hold her? She's sleeping now."

Chanyeol said "if we keep holding her while she sleeps, she'll never sleep on her own Dove."

Yifan hummed "she's a day old Chanyeol it's alright. Maybe stop after a month or so."

Luhan made grabby hands "Gimme my granddaughter."

Areum playfully rolled her eyes before passing Nana to Luhan who was bouncing excitedly Minseok told him to calm down so he wouldn't jostle Nana so much.

Junmyeon looked around nervously then muttered "I don't know if you want me here or not. Yixing and Yeol told me everything went well."

Areum asked "do you wanna be here? It's fine if you don't."

Minseok and Yifan nervously tapped their feet rapidly as Junmyeon stayed silent. Luhan had no idea what was happening around him to busy watching Nana sleep. Chanyeol chuckled a little and asked, "do you wanna know her name or see her?"

Junmyeon didn't look at Chanyeol "I I can I talk to Areum alone?"

The four other men looked at Areum who nodded and told Luhan he could put Nana in her crib and leave or he could take her to the nursery area. He decided to leave Nana with Areum. Yifan offered to pay for food down in the food court as the four of them left.

Junmyeon said "I am so sorry honeybee."

Areum hummed "stop apologizing. I'm not mad anymore. I was being serious at Cosmic Myeonie you don't have to be her dad if you don't think you can. She has enough uncles to make up for not having a dad."

Junmyeon smiled a little bit "it'd be weird to be your boyfriend and not treat her as my daughter. I don't know why I was so childish."

"because I wasn't trying to talk to you or anybody other than Yeol Hunnie and Baek for the last five months. I didn't even tell you if I wanted to stay, your girlfriend or not. I was being childish too."

Junmyeon took her hand gently and looked lovingly into her eyes "Areum baby I love you more than anything. I want to stay with you, and I want to be in her life."

Areum nodded "I love you to Myeonie. But I don't want you to feel like you need to be here for both of us. Chanyeol has stepped up and the rest of the boys are willing to help me too. It's not like I'm gonna force you to help me."

He was quiet for a long time. Areum had laid down "I'm sleepy. Do you wanna lay with me?"

Junmyeon smiled and nodded carefully laying behind Areum. When the boys came back, they found Areum and Junmyeon sleeping. Just as they entered Nana started fussing again and Chanyeol went into to super uncle mode and rushed over to her little crib.

He gently picked her up and held her close to his chest "it's ok princess. Uncle Chan is here. Seok baby do you see her bottle anywhere?"

Chanyeol changed Nana's diaper while Minseok Luhan and Yifan looked around for the bottle. Luhan found it and gave it to Chanyeol who feed Nana. Yifan looked at the two in bed "should we wake them? At least Areum. She's gotta get used to waking up with the baby."

Chanyeol shook his head "it's ok. We've got a plan set up. Out of me Sehun and Jongdae one of us will be with her at night until she gets a schedule down. Seok baby I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Minseok stood on his tippy toes and kissed Chanyeol "don't apologize baby. You're helping Areum like we all want to. I know you don't wanna leave this little cutie either."

Areum stirred and woke up "oh is she ok?"

Chanyeol nodded "she needed her diaper changed and I fed her a little more. You Myeonie talk?"

Areum looked back Junmyeon "more like apologized for being childish."

Luhan asked "are you still together?"

She nodded "yes I love him."

Minseok kissed Areum's forehead "I'm gonna head out baby. I'll stop by when you get home with some baby stuff."

She nodded "I'll try to send Yeol home sometimes. I'm sure you miss him."

Minseok nodded "of course I do but he's helping you so it's ok."

Luhan said "we're gonna go to babygirl. Call us of you need anything. Diapers milk a break somebody to cry on. We'll be there."

Yifan nodded "we love you darling. We love you too princess Nana."

Areum kissed them both as they left. She looked at Chanyeol still holding Nana "are you staying with me again? Sehun and Jongdae should be here in the morning to take us home."

Chanyeol nodded "of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Areum muttered sounding guilty "I know you miss Minseok."

"yes, I do but I also wanna be there for you and my princess. Seok understands and I'll go home this weekend if you think you can handle it."

Areum smiled "I have Sehun and Jongdae if I can't. Spend some time with your boyfriend."

Junmyeon woke up and wrapped his arms around Areum's waist "hey honeybee."

She smiled "hi. Is she asleep again Yeollie?"

"nah she's just looking at me. You think she knows it's me?"

Areum smiled "I think you're just a blur right now, but she knows your voice. Myeonie do you ummm do you want hold Nana?"

Junmyeon hummed "you named her Oh Nana?"

Chanyeol smiled proudly "yes yes we did."

Junmyeon sat up and smiled at Areum then looked at Chanyeol before hesitantly asking "can I hold my daughter Chanyeol?"

Areum smiled watching Chanyeol hesitantly pass Nana to Junmyeon. Nana immediately started fussing and whining Junmyeon looked nervously at Areum and Chanyeol before he softly said "hi baby.... It's daddy."

Nana stopped fussing after hearing his voice and Chanyeol smiled "she likes you dude."

Junmyeon smiled at Nana shaking her tiny hand telling her how pretty she was and how much he already loved. Areum had started crying just as Chanyeol pulled his phone out to record the new parents with their precious princess.

After a while Sehun and Jongdae came back with clothes for Areum and Nana's car seat. Jongdae froze seeing Junmyeon hold Nana to his chest as she slept. Sehun smiled "where's Areum and Yeol?"

Junmyeon pointed to the bathroom Jongdae knocked and opened the door tossing Areum's clothes at Chanyeol who caught them without looking "hey babygirl your doctor said we can take you guys home today if you want."

Areum smiled sticking her head out the shower "ok let me finish my shower and we can go. Yeol I'm fine you don't need to sit here."

Chanyeol waved her off without looking away from his phone "I already started my show just hush and shower."

Jongdae chuckled as he closed the door "babe wanna help me pack up Areum and Nana's things?"

Sehun looked up from where he was holding Nana "Junmyeon already did. Wanna hold her?"

Jongdae sat next to Sehun gently stroking Nana's soft silky black hair. Junmyeon smiled watching the couple fawn over Nana. After a while Chanyeol and Areum came out the bathroom. Areum must've splashed Chanyeol because his hair was wet. Junmyeon kissed Areum as Jongdae put Nana in her car seat and Sehun grabbed their bags.

The ride home was quiet and a little awkward Chanyeol and Junmyeon were fussing over every noise Nana made while Jongdae quietly sang Oh Nana over and over. Areum had fallen asleep. She only woke up when she heard Sehun speak "what the actual fuck? Babe stay here. Yeol Myeon help me get this dumbass."

She sat up as the three of them got out the car to see Zitao sitting on their front porch. Jongdae said "just lay back down babygirl. They'll handle this."

Areum eyes widened as Sehun punched Tao in the face "Dae tell him to stop! It's not worth it!"

Jongdae shook his head "he hurt you babygirl. I'll stop them in a bit."

Areum began crying as she watched Sehun continue to punch Tao. Chanyeol was trying to pull Sehun off Tao while Junmyeon was yelling things Areum and Jongdae couldn't hear.

Once they saw Tao bleeding Jongdae opened the door and yelled "Sehun!" And he stopped punching Tao. He shoved Chanyeol off him and got back in the car.

"I'm sorry angel. I couldn't stop myself."

Areum nodded "can you just make him leave? I don't want him seeing Nana."

The three of them looked out the front window just in time to see Junmyeon punched Tao square in the nose. Chanyeol just stood there in shock.

Areum got out of the car rushing to the boys "Junmyeon stop it!"

Junmyeon stopped and looked at Areum "Honeybee get back in-"

"stop! Just stop punching him. Yeol call Luhan please. Or the cops. Myeonie please get in the car."

Zitao spits blood in the grass "hi beautiful. I see you aren't pregnant. Abortion or adoption?"

Areum saw red she screamed and kicked him in the chest "don't ever fucking talk to me again you dick!"

Chanyeol pulled Areum to his chest "Dove. C'mon let's get in the car. I called Luhan they're coming. Yifan called the cops too."

Areum nodded clinging to Chanyeol. Junmyeon said "you two go. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't try to run." He sits on Zitao's chest and smiled reassuringly at Areum. Chanyeol took her back to the car Sehun was crying and Jongdae said "babygirl I am so proud of you. But please stay in the car."

Areum nodded and checked on Nana before she stated crying. Chanyeol held her tight muttering sweet nothings to calm her. After a while Luhan Yifan and a cop car pulled up. Jongdae asked gently "babygirl do you wanna talk to the cops or just let the boys talk?"

Areum didn't answer him she just got out of the car heading towards the cops but Luhan pulled her into a hug "oh my god baby are you ok?"

Areum nodded and pushed him off "excuse me officer. The man on the ground shouldn't be here. We all have restringing orders on him."

The female officer asked, "why is that honey?"

Yifan blankly said "he kidnapped her and abused her for five months. Can you just take him away before he tires anything else?"

The women nodded as the male officer was asking Junmyeon to get off Zitao. Junmyeon obliged but not before kicking Zitao one more time. The male officer grabbed Junmyeon's arm "go over there with the young women please."

Chanyeol was back hugging Areum kissing her head "it's ok Dove. You'll be alright."

Junmyeon held her hands "honeybee are you ok? He didn't touch you, did he?"

Areum shook her head then looked back at Sehun and Jongdae. Jongdae pointed at Nana then gave them a thumbs up letting them know Nana was still alright.

The female officer came over to the car and opened the back door "we're taking him to the station. If one or all of you could come down and make a statement that'd be great."

Sehun nodded "the four of us will be there after we get the baby settled inside."

The women nodded and left the car. Jongdae said "ok so me Luhan and Yifan will look after Nana while you go."

Areum nodded and muttered "wait for them to drive away. I don't want him seeing Nana."

Luhan and Yifan watched as the cops drove away making sure they were out of sight before taking Nana's car seat out of the backseat and heading inside behind Jongdae.

Sehun looked at Chanyeol silently asking the older man to drive. Chanyeol nodded already getting out to switch seats. Junmyeon kissed Areum's forehead and pulled her closer as they drive off.


	15. Fifteen

Chanyeol sat next to Areum's hospital holding Nana while crying "you're so beautiful. Hi princess it's uncle Chan."

Areum smiled at Chanyeol "Sehun did you call the boys?"

Sehun hummed "yeah Luhan Yifan and Minseok are coming. Baekhyun Yixing Jongin and Kyungsoo are gonna visit once we get you home. Dae went looking for ice cream."

Areum nodded "hey Yeol can I hold her again?"

He gently passed Nana to Areum smiling "want me to call Junmyeon Dove?"

Areum shrugged "we haven't talked on four months. You can tell him everything went well and she's healthy. It's on him if he wants to see her."

Jongdae came back in the room singing Oh Nana. Sehun asked "babe are you gonna sing her name forever?"

Jongdae give Areum some ice cream "at least until she's old enough to say she doesn't like it."

There was a commotion outside her hospital room then Yifan's voice was heard "goddamn It Luhan stop it."

Minseok rushed in going straight to Areum "are you alright? They stitched you up good. Have you eaten? Where's the baby?"

Chanyeol said "Seok baby breathe. She's fine. Relax. Have a seat. Let Yifan and Luhan come in."

Jongdae pulled Sehun's arm "we'll go get some clothes for you to wear home."

Luhan and Yifan sat next to Minseok on the small couch. Areum smiled "are you ready to meet your baby's baby? This little princess is Oh Nana."

Minseok punched Chanyeol's arm "this was your doing."

Luhan chuckled "he did better than Jongdae. At lunch he kept mixing his name with mine and Chanyeol. Daehan and Luyeol weren't bad names though."

Yifan smiled "she looks just like you darling. Can I hold her?"

Areum nodded leaning up a little bit so Yifan could take Nana from her. "Minseok everything went well. I'm fine and Nana is healthy. And yes, Yeollie helped me name her. Narni was cute but Nana just felt right."

Yifan was in his own world talking softly to Nana. He looked so happy in the moment so Luhan pulled his phone out to record him.

Chanyeol sat next to Areum giving her a questioning look. She sighed "stop it I can go to the bathroom on my own Yeol."

Minseok smiled and asked "is there anything you still need for her? I haven't bought anything yet."

Before Areum could answer Chanyeol was listing this off that Minseok could buy for Nana or even Areum that could help with Nana.

Luhan said "Chanyeol is the best uncle ever."

Yifan froze as Nana started fussing "is she hungry or something?"

Areum said "she's probably sleepy. How long has she been up Yeollie?"

Chanyeol hummed "few hours. Try feeding her a little before you put her down."

Minseok kissed Chanyeol "you're doing a great job helping her baby."

Luhan smiled watching Areum feed Nana "so babygirl what are you gonna do about Junmyeon? Is he still your boyfriend?"

Yifan slapped Luhan's thigh "shut up."

Areum looked up "I'm not doing anything. I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore but that's fine too. I'm just worried about being a good mother and making sure Yeollie knows how thankful I am for him stepping up. You all helped me so much. I honestly didn't expect Yeollie to take on so much."

Minseok said "I thought Baekhyun was going into daddy mode but Yixing said he was afraid the whole time."

There was a soft barely audible knock on the door Chanyeol looked at Areum who shrugged going back to feeding Nana.

The door slowly opened it was Junmyeon hesitantly peeking in the room. Luhan said "come in if you're coming in."

He stepped in closing the door behind him, but he didn't move further into the room. Areum didn't speak to him "hey Lu Minnie wanna hold her? She's sleeping now."

Chanyeol said "if we keep holding her while she sleeps, she'll never sleep on her own Dove."

Yifan hummed "she's a day old Chanyeol it's alright. Maybe stop after a month or so."

Luhan made grabby hands "Gimme my granddaughter."

Areum playfully rolled her eyes before passing Nana to Luhan who was bouncing excitedly Minseok told him to calm down so he wouldn't jostle Nana so much.

Junmyeon looked around nervously then muttered "I don't know if you want me here or not. Yixing and Yeol told me everything went well."

Areum asked "do you wanna be here? It's fine if you don't."

Minseok and Yifan nervously tapped their feet rapidly as Junmyeon stayed silent. Luhan had no idea what was happening around him to busy watching Nana sleep. Chanyeol chuckled a little and asked, "do you wanna know her name or see her?"

Junmyeon didn't look at Chanyeol "I I can I talk to Areum alone?"

The four other men looked at Areum who nodded and told Luhan he could put Nana in her crib and leave or he could take her to the nursery area. He decided to leave Nana with Areum. Yifan offered to pay for food down in the food court as the four of them left.

Junmyeon said "I am so sorry honeybee."

Areum hummed "stop apologizing. I'm not mad anymore. I was being serious at Cosmic Myeonie you don't have to be her dad if you don't think you can. She has enough uncles to make up for not having a dad."

Junmyeon smiled a little bit "it'd be weird to be your boyfriend and not treat her as my daughter. I don't know why I was so childish."

"because I wasn't trying to talk to you or anybody other than Yeol Hunnie and Baek for the last five months. I didn't even tell you if I wanted to stay, your girlfriend or not. I was being childish too."

Junmyeon took her hand gently and looked lovingly into her eyes "Areum baby I love you more than anything. I want to stay with you, and I want to be in her life."

Areum nodded "I love you to Myeonie. But I don't want you to feel like you need to be here for both of us. Chanyeol has stepped up and the rest of the boys are willing to help me too. It's not like I'm gonna force you to help me."

He was quiet for a long time. Areum had laid down "I'm sleepy. Do you wanna lay with me?"

Junmyeon smiled and nodded carefully laying behind Areum. When the boys came back, they found Areum and Junmyeon sleeping. Just as they entered Nana started fussing again and Chanyeol went into to super uncle mode and rushed over to her little crib.

He gently picked her up and held her close to his chest "it's ok princess. Uncle Chan is here. Seok baby do you see her bottle anywhere?"

Chanyeol changed Nana's diaper while Minseok Luhan and Yifan looked around for the bottle. Luhan found it and gave it to Chanyeol who feed Nana. Yifan looked at the two in bed "should we wake them? At least Areum. She's gotta get used to waking up with the baby."

Chanyeol shook his head "it's ok. We've got a plan set up. Out of me Sehun and Jongdae one of us will be with her at night until she gets a schedule down. Seok baby I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Minseok stood on his tippy toes and kissed Chanyeol "don't apologize baby. You're helping Areum like we all want to. I know you don't wanna leave this little cutie either."

Areum stirred and woke up "oh is she ok?"

Chanyeol nodded "she needed her diaper changed and I fed her a little more. You Myeonie talk?"

Areum looked back Junmyeon "more like apologized for being childish."

Luhan asked "are you still together?"

She nodded "yes I love him."

Minseok kissed Areum's forehead "I'm gonna head out baby. I'll stop by when you get home with some baby stuff."

She nodded "I'll try to send Yeol home sometimes. I'm sure you miss him."

Minseok nodded "of course I do but he's helping you so it's ok."

Luhan said "we're gonna go to babygirl. Call us of you need anything. Diapers milk a break somebody to cry on. We'll be there."

Yifan nodded "we love you darling. We love you too princess Nana."

Areum kissed them both as they left. She looked at Chanyeol still holding Nana "are you staying with me again? Sehun and Jongdae should be here in the morning to take us home."

Chanyeol nodded "of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Areum muttered sounding guilty "I know you miss Minseok."

"yes, I do but I also wanna be there for you and my princess. Seok understands and I'll go home this weekend if you think you can handle it."

Areum smiled "I have Sehun and Jongdae if I can't. Spend some time with your boyfriend."

Junmyeon woke up and wrapped his arms around Areum's waist "hey honeybee."

She smiled "hi. Is she asleep again Yeollie?"

"nah she's just looking at me. You think she knows it's me?"

Areum smiled "I think you're just a blur right now, but she knows your voice. Myeonie do you ummm do you want hold Nana?"

Junmyeon hummed "you named her Oh Nana?"

Chanyeol smiled proudly "yes yes we did."

Junmyeon sat up and smiled at Areum then looked at Chanyeol before hesitantly asking "can I hold my daughter Chanyeol?"

Areum smiled watching Chanyeol hesitantly pass Nana to Junmyeon. Nana immediately started fussing and whining Junmyeon looked nervously at Areum and Chanyeol before he softly said "hi baby.... It's daddy."

Nana stopped fussing after hearing his voice and Chanyeol smiled "she likes you dude."

Junmyeon smiled at Nana shaking her tiny hand telling her how pretty she was and how much he already loved. Areum had started crying just as Chanyeol pulled his phone out to record the new parents with their precious princess.

After a while Sehun and Jongdae came back with clothes for Areum and Nana's car seat. Jongdae froze seeing Junmyeon hold Nana to his chest as she slept. Sehun smiled "where's Areum and Yeol?"

Junmyeon pointed to the bathroom Jongdae knocked and opened the door tossing Areum's clothes at Chanyeol who caught them without looking "hey babygirl your doctor said we can take you guys home today if you want."

Areum smiled sticking her head out the shower "ok let me finish my shower and we can go. Yeol I'm fine you don't need to sit here."

Chanyeol waved her off without looking away from his phone "I already started my show just hush and shower."

Jongdae chuckled as he closed the door "babe wanna help me pack up Areum and Nana's things?"

Sehun looked up from where he was holding Nana "Junmyeon already did. Wanna hold her?"

Jongdae sat next to Sehun gently stroking Nana's soft silky black hair. Junmyeon smiled watching the couple fawn over Nana. After a while Chanyeol and Areum came out the bathroom. Areum must've splashed Chanyeol because his hair was wet. Junmyeon kissed Areum as Jongdae put Nana in her car seat and Sehun grabbed their bags.

The ride home was quiet and a little awkward Chanyeol and Junmyeon were fussing over every noise Nana made while Jongdae quietly sang Oh Nana over and over. Areum had fallen asleep. She only woke up when she heard Sehun speak "what the actual fuck? Babe stay here. Yeol Myeon help me get this dumbass."

She sat up as the three of them got out the car to see Zitao sitting on their front porch. Jongdae said "just lay back down babygirl. They'll handle this."

Areum eyes widened as Sehun punched Tao in the face "Dae tell him to stop! It's not worth it!"

Jongdae shook his head "he hurt you babygirl. I'll stop them in a bit."

Areum began crying as she watched Sehun continue to punch Tao. Chanyeol was trying to pull Sehun off Tao while Junmyeon was yelling things Areum and Jongdae couldn't hear.

Once they saw Tao bleeding Jongdae opened the door and yelled "Sehun!" And he stopped punching Tao. He shoved Chanyeol off him and got back in the car.

"I'm sorry angel. I couldn't stop myself."

Areum nodded "can you just make him leave? I don't want him seeing Nana."

The three of them looked out the front window just in time to see Junmyeon punched Tao square in the nose. Chanyeol just stood there in shock.

Areum got out of the car rushing to the boys "Junmyeon stop it!"

Junmyeon stopped and looked at Areum "Honeybee get back in-"

"stop! Just stop punching him. Yeol call Luhan please. Or the cops. Myeonie please get in the car."

Zitao spits blood in the grass "hi beautiful. I see you aren't pregnant. Abortion or adoption?"

Areum saw red she screamed and kicked him in the chest "don't ever fucking talk to me again you dick!"

Chanyeol pulled Areum to his chest "Dove. C'mon let's get in the car. I called Luhan they're coming. Yifan called the cops too."

Areum nodded clinging to Chanyeol. Junmyeon said "you two go. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't try to run." He sits on Zitao's chest and smiled reassuringly at Areum. Chanyeol took her back to the car Sehun was crying and Jongdae said "babygirl I am so proud of you. But please stay in the car."

Areum nodded and checked on Nana before she stated crying. Chanyeol held her tight muttering sweet nothings to calm her. After a while Luhan Yifan and a cop car pulled up. Jongdae asked gently "babygirl do you wanna talk to the cops or just let the boys talk?"

Areum didn't answer him she just got out of the car heading towards the cops but Luhan pulled her into a hug "oh my god baby are you ok?"

Areum nodded and pushed him off "excuse me officer. The man on the ground shouldn't be here. We all have restringing orders on him."

The female officer asked, "why is that honey?"

Yifan blankly said "he kidnapped her and abused her for five months. Can you just take him away before he tires anything else?"

The women nodded as the male officer was asking Junmyeon to get off Zitao. Junmyeon obliged but not before kicking Zitao one more time. The male officer grabbed Junmyeon's arm "go over there with the young women please."

Chanyeol was back hugging Areum kissing her head "it's ok Dove. You'll be alright."

Junmyeon held her hands "honeybee are you ok? He didn't touch you, did he?"

Areum shook her head then looked back at Sehun and Jongdae. Jongdae pointed at Nana then gave them a thumbs up letting them know Nana was still alright.

The female officer came over to the car and opened the back door "we're taking him to the station. If one or all of you could come down and make a statement that'd be great."

Sehun nodded "the four of us will be there after we get the baby settled inside."

The women nodded and left the car. Jongdae said "ok so me Luhan and Yifan will look after Nana while you go."

Areum nodded and muttered "wait for them to drive away. I don't want him seeing Nana."

Luhan and Yifan watched as the cops drove away making sure they were out of sight before taking Nana's car seat out of the backseat and heading inside behind Jongdae.

Sehun looked at Chanyeol silently asking the older man to drive. Chanyeol nodded already getting out to switch seats. Junmyeon kissed Areum's forehead and pulled her closer as they drive off.


	16. Sixteen

Chanyeol pointed at a tent "I think this one is good Sehun."

Sehun stopped playing with Nana to look at the sixteen-person tent Chanyeol had found "yeah this good. Hey angel should we buy blankets or just use the ones we have at home?"

Areum hummed "the tent is really expensive let's just use what we have at home."

Nana squealed as Jongin and Baekhyun chased her down the aisle. Minseok said "baby Myeon's been texting me. He wants to apologize but he doesn't know if you wanna see him."

Areum leaned into Minseok "I'll talk to him later. Sehun said he'll keep Nana for me."

"are you gonna break up?" Minseok asked gently.

Areum hummed "maybe it might not be forever, but I need space."

Areum's phone rang Minseok said "answer it baby talk to him. The boys have Nana and I'm right here."

She hesitantly answered her phone "Junmyeon."

He sighed "honeybee I'm sorry for how I reacted but can you really blame me?"

She looked at Minseok willing herself not to cry in the middle of the store "yes I can blame you. I know what he did was terrible, but he was my best friend for nine years. I still love him as my friend. Without him I wouldn't have my daughter."

The venom coming from Junmyeon's voice was causing her to shake. Minseok pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"Areum he fucking kidnapped you. Raped and tortured you for five goddamn months. You could've had a baby with me your fucking boyfriend. If you wanna have my oh sorry your daughter around a fucking rapist then so be it."

Areum was crying now "stop calling him a rapist his name is Zitao. Nana is my child and my child only. I told you from the beginning you didn't have to raise her with me. You chose to be her dad I didn't ask you too. As my boyfriend you should be supporting me. Not making me feel bad because I still love Zitao. I think we should just break up."

Junmyeon let a sob "you're leaving me? Are you taking Nana away from me too Areum? Huh gonna take that baby away from the only dad she knows because of how I reacted?"

Areum screamed "she knows you're not her guy fucking dad!" And hung up.

She dropped to the ground sobbing. Minseok sat down holding her tight as she cried. Chanyeol and Sehun looked at Minseok in question he said "they broke up. I don't know what he said to her."

Chanyeol said "Dove baby do you wanna go home?"

Areum didn't answer she kept sobbing in Minseok's arms. Sehun said "let's get the tent and go home. Chan can you keep Nana occupied until Areum calms down?"

Chanyeol nodded "yeah I'll take her to buy toys. I'll send Jongin back to help."

Minseok said "no I can handle this you keep Nana occupied with the boys."

Areum looked up at Sehun he smiled at her "it's ok angel. You did what you thought was right. We'll camp with Nana while you stay inside. Maybe Lu will come get drunk with you."

Sehun helped his sister and Minseok up off the ground. A small group of people had gathered around watching nervously as Areum sobbed. She glared at them "you've never seen a mom have a breakdown. Go back to shopping you assholes."

Minseok kissed her head "c'mon baby lets go buy you some ice cream and vodka. I texted Lu and Yi they'll meet us at the house."

Areum nodded wiping her face quickly as she heard Jongin Baekhyun and Chanyeol yelling at Nana who was rushing towards her "mommy mommy mommy! NiNi won't tell me if I'm right."

Areum picked up her daughter kissing her cheeks repeatedly "about what sweets?"

Nana looked at Sehun before saying "the man uncle Hunnie was yelling at. He's tan and has pretty eyes like me. I asked NiNi if that was my daddy. He said daddy is my daddy but he's pale. Uncle Lu said daddy isn't my real daddy."

Areum smiled "you're so smart Nana. That man his name is Zitao."

Chanyeol asked "Dove are you sure?"

Sehun and Baekhyun gently pushed everybody towards check out as Minseok came back with ice cream and a few bottles vodka for Areum.

Areum looked at Chanyeol "yeah I'm sure. Nana baby. Zitao is your real dad. He hurt me a long time ago, but I miss him and want him back in my life."

Nana smiled "does he know he's my daddy? Can I meet him? Do you love him? What about daddy is he mad at us?"

Jongin said "slow down Nana. That's a lot of questions."

Areum hummed "yes Zitao knows he's your daddy. If you really want too you can. I do love him. He was my best friend for nine years. Junmyeon is mad at me not you baby. Junmyeon loves you so much."

Sehun asked "do you want to invite him to camp with us?"

Areum looked at her brother "I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable. I do wanna talk to him about shit."

Baekhyun said "I called Luhan he said they can bring Tao with them when they come."

Nana wiggled out of Areum's hold "do I get to meet Zitao mommy?"

Minseok said "how about you meet him in the morning. Let mommy talk to him tonight ok sweet pea?"

Nana nodded "ok uncle Minnie."

Areum looked at the boys as they walked back to the car. Nana was sleeping in Jongin's lap by the time they got back home. Luhan and Yifan were waiting outside their car.

"hi babygirl. Are you totally sure about wanting Tao in your life in Nana's life?"

Areum kissed Luhan "yes I miss him and thanks to you she knows Junmyeon isn't her dad."

Chanyeol said "c'mon Jongin get my princess inside while we set the tent up."

Jongin and Minseok headed inside with Nana. Sehun looked at Luhan and Yifan "you guys wanna help us with the tent. Dae and Soo will be here later."

Luhan said "Minseok is inside if you feel uncomfortable babygirl."

Areum nodded smiling shyly at Zitao in the backseat. The five boys went to the backyard to set up the tent. Zitao slowly got out of the car and sat on the front steps of the house.

"hi Zizi." Areum's voice was small and timid. He smiled at her "you called me Zizi. you're still afraid of me I'm so fucking sorry Areum. I never wanted to hurt you."

She put her hand on his thigh "I told you I got over what you did. I'm not scared of you anymore. I'm not sure if Lu and Yi told you but I miss you and somebody wants to meet you."

Zitao's eyes lit up "your daughter wants to meet me?"

"she's your daughter as well. Minseok is making her wait until the morning to meet you. Luhan told her you're her dad. She said your tan and have pretty eyes, so she figured you were her dad when Sehun was yelling at you."

Zitao was quiet for a while then he asked, "what's her name?"

"Oh Nana. Chanyeol came up with it and Jongdae sings it constantly. She wants to dance like Jongin. He's her best friend. She's a lot like you were when we were kids. She's shy but bossy and stands up for everybody. She's so fucking smart it's scary."

Sehun said "Nana is coming out back she wants say good night. Tao Luhan is in the kitchen he wants you."

Tao went inside as Areum walked to the backyard cuddled into Sehun's side "hi baby. You ready for your first night of camping?"

Nana smiled sleepily "I'm gonna live in this tent mommy. Uncle Chan said I can sleep in it if it's not raining or super cold. Is Zitao here can I tell him goodnight?"

Minseok said "Nana we had a deal."

She pouted "but Uncle Minnie he's my real dad."

Baekhyun said "yeah he is but Tao and your mom have a lot to talk about. If you stay out here with us, we can tell scary stories to scare Chanyeol and Sehun."

"uncle Hunnie is scared of monsters?"

Areum kissed her daughter "goodnight honey bun. Don't scare your uncles too much."

"night mommy. Tell Zitao I'm excited to meet him." Nana kissed Areum twice then ran into the tent asking when Jongdae and Kyungsoo were coming.

Luhan came out the back door smiling at Areum "he's in the kitchen still. Yifan said don't do anything you'll regret."

Areum rolled her eyes and went inside "Zizi Nana said goodnight. She's really excited to meet you."

Zitao smiled "I'm excited to meet her as well. Uhh is Junmyeon gonna be mad about me being around her?"

Areum sat on the kitchen island "we aren't together he's mad at me because I still love you and I forgave you for what you did. But in all honesty, you shouldn't care about him being mad. Get to know your daughter Tao. Get to know me."

Zitao looked at Areum sadly for a long time "Areum I'm so sorry. For what I did six years ago. For fucking up your relationship with Junmyeon. Just for everything."

Areum hummed getting the ice cream and vodka Minseok got her "I'm going to my room. Wanna come?"

"I think I should stay down here or go home."

"Zitao get your ass up and come with me. We're gonna eat ice cream and get drunk to help me get over my breakup."

He nervously followed her to her room texting Luhan about what he should or shouldn't do. Luhan just told him to go with the flow and let Areum lead things wherever she wants. Areum sat on her bed taking a long drink from the bottle of vodka before opening the ice cream.

"why are you so far away? Come eat and drink with me." Areum smiled happily at Zitao as he nervously sat on the edge of her bed. "Tao are you ok?"

He took a drink of the vodka gagging slightly as it burned his throat on the way down "I'm just nervous. When did you break up with Junmyeon?"

Areum looked at the clock on her bedside table laughing "about five hours ago. I've been thinking about breaking up for a while though. He thinks he can control my life."

Zitao nodded eating ice cream "Luhan said you want me back in your life. How uhh how do you want me?"

"Mm I want my friend back. I want my daughter to know what a great man her dad is, no matter how he fucked up."

"so, we'll be friends who share a kid?" Zitao asks not looking at Areum.

She smiled at him "do you still want to date me? Zitao it's not bad if you do. I mean I still love you and I think I always will."

Zitao looked up at her with tears in his eyes "why are you being so nice to me? I did horrible things to you Areum. I kidnapped you raped you I even hit you. I don't understand why you even want me back in your life let alone Nana's I'm a terrible person."

Areum moved the ice cream and vodka to her bedside table and took Zitao's hands "Zitao you're not a terrible person. What you did was a crime of passion in a way. Stop beating yourself up over something six years old. We're both grown here. Nana knows what happened and how she got here but she doesn't care. All she knows is you're her real dad and she wants to meet you. She doesn't see you as a bad person and neither do I."

Zitao was still crying but he wanted to kiss Areum so bad. He leaned in but backed out last minute. Areum smiled and nodded at him. He leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Zitao kept the kiss gentle and slow trying to put years of regret love remorse and passion into the kiss. Areum felt lighting in her chest as Tao cradled her face. Kissing Junmyeon was never like this. The way Tao wasn't rushing or even trying to control that kiss made her feel something she couldn't explain.

Areum pulled away first moaning softly "Zitao."

He leaned in and kissed her again. She whimpered into the kiss "Tao. Zitao wait."

He stopped "I'm sorry Areum."

She smiled holding his face wiping his tears "no don't be sorry. I just want you to know I'm willing to try if you are."

"try?"

"being together. Being a family with Nana." Areum smiled at him.

"yes I. Yes, Areum I wanna try." He was crying again. Crying and kissing Areum happily.


	17. Seventeen

It's been a few weeks since Areum broke up with Junmyeon and sorta kinda got with Zitao. Everybody has gotten used to Tao being around. Nana and Areum seem to love having him around.

Nana smiled as she went on Areum's too. "mommy? Zitao? Are you awake?"

Zitao sat up immediately "hi bunny. Did you sleep well?"

Nana climbed up onto his lap smiling at him "I had a bad dream, but uncle Dae and uncle Hunnie let me sleep with them. Are you dating mommy?"

Areum moaned "honey bun what are you talking about?"

Zitao chuckled as he turned Nana around in his lap to braid her hair "she wants to know if we're dating."

Areum smiled "not officially but he's here and that's what matters ok Nana?"

Jongdae nervously opened the door "hey guys ummm. Junmyeon is downstairs. He wants to see Nana and talk to you."

Zitao looked at Areum "I'll stay up here babe go talk to him."

Nana wiggled down off Zitao squealing "look at my braid uncle Dae."

Areum kissed Zitao "you don't have to stay up here. Come down if you want to love."

He shrugged "go on babe. You should talk to him without me there."

Areum pouted but got out of bed not bothering to change out of Tao's shirt. Downstairs she could hear Junmyeon asking who braided Nana's hair. The five-year-old happily saying Zitao did.

Junmyeon looked at Areum "hi sweet girl."

Areum smiled "hey Myeon. Why'd you come over?"

"came to see my daughter and take you out. If you want to of course."

Nana said, "she can't daddy."

Areum turned around as she saw Tao standing at the top of the stairs "hey babe."

"you don't have to hide love. Come down if you want."

Nana said "Zitao! Can you teach me how to braid? I wanna braid mommy's hair."

Zitao stood behind Areum "of course I will bunny."

Junmyeon stiffened when he saw Zitao and the gigantic smile on Nana's face. "honey bun you don't call him daddy?"

"not yet he said I can when I'm ready. I like having him around. Uncle Luhan was right when he said I look and act like Zitao."

Zitao kissed Areum's head "I gotta go see my mom but I'll be back soon. Bunny I'll video call you so you can talk to your grandma ok?"

Nana jumped out of Junmyeon's hold rushing to Zitao hugging his legs "is she still coming to drop me off with everybody?"

Zitao nodded "of course she is bunny we wouldn't miss your first day of school. Mommy and I will be at dance practice with Jongin and Yixing."

Nana kissed Zitao before he left. Junmyeon hummed but didn't say anything as Sehun and Jongdae came out of the kitchen with coffee.

Sehun asked "where'd Tao go?"

Nana smiled "he went to see his mommy."

Junmyeon sat silently looking at Areum. He noticed she was wearing Zitao's shirt and frowned. Sehun Areum and Jongdae watched as Nana tried to understand why Junmyeon was upset.

"daddy are you mad at mommy for loving Zitao?" She asked softly and little nervous.

Junmyeon shook his head "I'm mad at the choices she's made honey bun. I can't be mad at her for being in love."

Nana nodded "but you are mad about Zitao being around me and that I know he's my daddy not you?"

Jongdae said "Nana."

Junmyeon smiled "it's aright Dae. Yes, Nana I'm mad about him being around you. He did something bad to mommy and I'm scared he's gonna hurt you. I knew he was your dad all along I'm sure we would've told you when you were older."

Nana looked back at Areum "I know what Zitao did to mommy. Uncle Lu and Uncle Soo told me. He hurt her a lot, but she got me, so mommy wasn't mad at him for hurting her."

Areum smiled at her daughter the little girl was smarter than any five-year-old she'd ever seen. "baby I don't want you to like Zitao because I do."

"I don't mommy. I like him because he's nice. He braids my hair for me. He dresses up like a princess with uncle Dae. When you're at work he takes me to the park, and we play with all the dogs we see. He's fun."

Junmyeon looker at Areum wide eyed "you leave my daughter alone with him?"

Nana quickly said "I'm his daughter too. He's not gonna hurt me daddy."

Sehun nodded proud of his niece "that's right princess. Tao loves you so much he loves your mom too. He messed up in the beginning, but people can change."

Junmyeon kissed Nana's head "I gotta go baby. I'll see you on your first day of school."

Sehun looked at Areum "you good angel?"

Areum hummed "yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Jongdae picked up Nana "wanna go shopping? We can call NiNi and Baekhyun."

Nana yelled "bye mommy we're going shopping!"

Areum said "she hasn't had breakfast Dae. Feed her and make sure it's not just candy."

Jongdae smiled "yeah I know Areum. You wanna get dressed baby or stay in your princess dress?"

Nana clapped "can I wear your shirt? NiNi said if I wear shorts under it and a belt it can be a dress."

Sehun sighed "what is he teaching my niece? You seem zoned out and blank Areum."

"I'm fine Sehun. A little surprised that Junmyeon just popped up but that's ok is guess."

"and how's it going with Tao? He's slept here for almost two weeks."

Areum blushed shoving her brother lightly "I like having him here. He's really trying to prove he's changed but I don't think he understands how much I love him. And I know what you're getting at we haven't had sex. We talk about Nana most nights he's so happy he gets to be in her life."

Sehun smiled "you're in love. You've been smiling this whole time. I was still on the fence about him coming back but I see the change in him and you angel you're so much better. You were happy with Myeon but you're so much happier and alive now. I'm happy for you and Nana."

Areum looked at her brother "I'm sorry for bringing him back so randomly but I'm sure about my feelings Sehun I love him, and I think he loves me."

Sehun kissed Areum's head "I trust you and I know he's a good for you."

Zitao came back a few hours later "hey babe. Where's Nana?"

Areum sleepily mumbled "shopping with Dae they should be home soon. Is your mom doing good?"

He smiled and laid next to her pulling her closer to his chest running his fingers through her hair "she's good. Asked about more grandkids but I told her not to think about that."

Areum kissed him "well I mean maybe later. We aren't even officially dating but I'm not opposed to having more kids."

Zitao looked at her shocked "seriously Areum you'd have more kids with me?"

"Zizi baby you gotta stop thinking about the past. I love you Nana loves you. Sehun and Jongdae like having you here. Sehun even said I'm happier with you here."

He smiled at her "what about Junmyeon is he ok with me being here?"

Areum sat up "Zitao listen to me. I want you here. Nana wants you here. Junmyeon doesn't control my life or hers. If you're worried about him, please stop baby. He only wants to see Nana."

They heard Nana screaming "mommy! Daddy Tao!"

Zitao gasped "she called me daddy. Babe she's called me daddy."

Nana opened the door smiling "mommy daddy Tao look at all the stuff uncle Dae got me for school."

Areum smiled looking at all the clothes and shoes Jongdae had gotten. "Nana? Honey bun did you notice what you called Tao?"

"daddy Tao? Was that bad?" Nana asked confused.

Zitao pulled her into his lap "no Nana it's great. I'm very happy you're comfortable enough to call me dad."

Nana kissed Zitao's cheek "I was nervous, but uncle Dae said it's ok to call you daddy and still call ummm can is say his name?"

Areum giggled "yes you can."

Nana continued "Junmyeon was my daddy for five years but Uncle Lu cries telling me he wasn't my daddy because I look like you."

Zitao smiled happily then asked, "can I take you two on a date?"

Nana squealed "can I wear a glittery dress?"

Zitao kissed her head "of course you can bunny. Go get ready while mommy does too."

Nana skipped to her room screaming "I'm going on a date!"

Areum looked at Zitao wide eyed "you're serious? You wanna take us on a date?"

He nodded "yes babe. I wanna make it our thing like family dates once it twice a week. I think it'll help us get used to being together and give Nana a good sense of stability."

Areum kissed him "I love you Zizi."

"I. I love you too babe."

Areum smiled at him as she got up to get dressed. Nana came back in her room wearing a sparkly blue dress "is this ok mommy?"

Zitao asked "do you have blue shoes to match?"

Nana nodded running back to her room. Areum put on a long black dress as Zitao said "babe you look like you're going to a funeral."

"what should I wear then?" Areum asked playfully glaring at him.

Nana skipped back in Areum's room wearing a Cinderella princess costume with match slippers "you should wear the pretty red dress NiNi got you."

Areum smiled at her daughter "baby that's not a going out dress. It was for a Halloween party before you were born. Why'd you change?"

Nana spun in a circle "uncle Hunnie said I'm a princess so I should dress like one."

Zitao hummed "he's right bunny you are a princess. You what that makes mommy?"

Nana screamed "a queen! Mommy's a queen!"

"she's my queen. And you're my beautiful little princess." Zitao said smiling at both girls.

Nana asked cutely "so does that make you a king daddy?"

He held in a squeal because she didn't say Tao after a daddy this time. "if you want me to be a king then I will be bunny."

Areum kissed Zitao and changed into black jeans and a blue tank top "ready to go?"

Nana smiled up at her parents "are you gonna get married?"

Zitao looked down at Areum smiling "maybe someday bunny."

The three of them left. Nana between her parents holding their hands. She stopped as she saw Junmyeon walking towards them. Areum and Zitao looked at each other before looking at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon said "oh were you going somewhere?"

Nana said, "yeah daddy's taking us on a date."

Junmyeon stammered "I'm not taking.... Oh, he's taking you."

Areum asking "did you need something Myeon?"

"it doesn't matter now. Enjoy your date honey bun. You as well sweet girl."

Nana smiled and kissed Junmyeon "can I spend the night with you daddy?"

Junmyeon smiled "of course.... Uhh if it's ok with your mom and Tao honey bun."

"can I mommy please? Uncle Hunnie said you and daddy need alone time to make me a brother or sister." Nana looked at her parents with her best pouty lips and wide puppy dog eyes thanks to Jongin teaching her that the face would get her whatever she wanted.

Areum rolled her eyes "I'm gonna kill Sehun."

Zitao smiled "bunny mommy and I don't know if we want more kids just yet. I don't have a problem with you staying with Junmyeon tonight."

Junmyeon asked a tad bit nervous "Areum?"

"I'm not gonna say no. She loves you. You raised her for five years. What I will say is don't bad mouth Tao she loves him too. You're gonna have to get used to her calling you both daddy I guess."

Junmyeon smiled "well thanks for letting me keep her. Honey bun call me when your date is over, I'll come pick you up."

Nana asked, "daddy why don't you like my real daddy?"

Junmyeon just looked at her and said, "I'll tell you when you get older honey bun."

Zitao looked at Nana ruffling her hair "bunny he doesn't like me because I hurt mommy a lot before you were born. Mommy forgave me but Junmyeon is still mad about what I did."

Areum kissed Zitao's cheek "everybody forgave you love. Come on munchkin lets go see what kind of date daddy planned for us."

Zitao took the girls out for ice cream. Areum shed a few happy tears watching Nana chase Zitao around the park. The two looked ecstatic playing with each other. Zitao may have cried too but he'll never tell anybody other than Luhan.


	18. Eighteen

It's Nana's first day of school all 12 boys and Zitao's mom are there to drop the little princess off.

Nana is wearing a purple sparkly shirt and black jeans. She made Jongin Sehun Yifan and Chanyeol wear the same thing.

Areum smiled as Nana clung to Zitao a little scared but excited as well. Jongdae and Sehun were making funny faces to try and relax her. It seemed to be working.

Junmyeon said "hey Areum do you mind if I pick her up today?"

"oh, ummm Tao was going to. It's their date night. You can help us set up for her birthday if you want."

"her birthday was Sunday."

Areum rolled her eyes "I know my daughter's birthday. She was with Tao's family Sunday. So, we're throwing a party for her tonight with all of us. Tao's taking her to get some toys cake and ice cream."

Junmyeon nodded and moved back over by Kyungsoo. "you ok Myeon?"

"not at all but it's my baby's first day of school. I'll be fine Soo don't worry about me."

Nana rushed over to Kyungsoo kissing him "I gotta go inside now Soo. Daddy said he'll bring me by the bakery after school."

Kyungsoo kissed her back "ok I'll see you then. Have a good day make lots of friends muffin."

Minseok Yixing and Luhan bear hugged Nana kissing her face before Chanyeol Jongin Sehun and Yifan hugged and kissed her too. Baekhyun Jongdae and Zitao high fived her as Areum kissed her "have a great day baby. You can call me Zitao or Sehun if you need anything."

"bye mommy daddy granny. Bye everybody." Nana waved happily as a little girl pulled her inside whispering about all the people that dropped Nana off.

Zitao back hugged Areum sniffling "Zizi are you crying love?"

He hummed "it's her first day. She's so grown up."

Baekhyun said "she lives with Sehun and Jongdae of course she's grown up."

Areum hugged Zitao and kissed him "c'mon love let's go home."

Jongdae whined "I can't believe my baby is in school. Sehun we should have a baby."

Sehun said "ummm we'll talk about it babe. You know Nana would flip out if you paid attention to somebody other than her."

Jongdae pouted "baby I want a baby."

Zitao pouted too "I want a baby too."

Areum and Sehun rolled their eyes "have a baby together you dorks."

Zitao looked down at Areum "but Nana would be an amazing big sister."

Areum smiled as Sehun side hugged her "maybe in a year or two love. I just got a job and munchkin just started school."

Zitao's eyes lit up as he excitedly asked "really Areum? We can have another baby?"

Junmyeon slammed his car door causing everybody to look at him. Areum rolled her eyes and continued walking home. Sehun said "you need to relax Junmyeon. Areum can have all the kids she wants. Nana still loves you and that's what you should hold on to."

Kyungsoo jogged over to Areum and said "Areum talk to Junmyeon. Bring Zitao if you find it necessary. But please talk."

Areum said "Soo He's being childish about this whole thing. He can't seem to let go of the past. It's been six years. He pretty much avoided me until Nana was born. He's still mad about how much closer Chanyeol and I got while I was pregnant."

Kyungsoo sighed "I know he's overreacting but it's killing all of us seeing him like this."

Zitao hummed "why don't we all head back to Sehun's and talk things out like adults?"

Kyungsoo loudly announced "everybody head to Sehun and Areum's we're gonna fix this shit now."

Jongdae looked at Junmyeon "ummm. Ok we'll we walked her so see you guys in a bit."

Sehun held Jongdae and Areum's hands as they headed home. "angel are you sure about this?"

Areum smiled at her brother "Hunnie I don't care anymore. I'm more worried about being happy with Tao and Nana. I can't let Myeon ruin the family I'm trying to build here."

Zitao said "Areum baby you know he loves you. I see why he's acting this way but you gotta stop hating him."

"I don't hate him Zizi. He's been my backbone for five years but he's losing shit."

Jongdae said "babygirl why don't you just distance yourself from him. Me Zitao and Sehun can deal with him when he wants to see Nana. You don't have to be around him at all."

Sehun and Zitao nodded in agreement.

Once everybody made it back to the house Kyungsoo made them all sit down.

"ok Junmyeon we can't deal with this shit anymore. You need to talk to Areum and Zitao."

Junmyeon sighed "there's nothing to talk about Soo. I'm pissed that she's happy with him and Nana loves him too. I'm sorry for being a whiny bitch about this but she was mine for almost seven years and now she's gone."

Areum squeezed Zitao's hand "I'm not gone Junmyeon. I'm just with Zizi. I'm never gonna cut you out of my life completely Nana still calls you dad. She still loves you. I love you too but I'm not in love with you anymore. I wish you nothing but happiness. I want you to move on find love have kids be happy Myeon. I'll be here no matter what, but you can't control me or my life anymore."

Minseok said "that's mature of you babygirl. Myeon she's right in think you should move on."

Junmyeon nodded "ok yeah make me the bad guy. Enjoy Nana's party I'll celebrate with her the next time I have her."

Chanyeol frowned "you know you're hurting Nana too? She just wants around. Tao is her real, but you've been there for five years."

Baekhyun nodded "you can't keep acting like this. At some point Nana's gonna notice and not wanna deal with you anymore."

Areum kissed Zitao "ok if we're done with this talk, I need to set up my babies party. Soo are you still making her cake?"

Kyungsoo said "yeah I just gotta put the layers together and frost it. Actually, Jongin babe take me home so I can finish."

Chanyeol asked "can you run me to the store? I wanna get more balloons?"

Jongdae hollered "come with us Chan!" as him and Sehun headed out.

Kyungsoo Jongin and Minseok left. Yifan went about ordering food. Luhan and Baekhyun cleaned up a little while Yixing laid on the couch.

Zitao asked "baby do you think she'll like her party?"

Areum hummed "she usually doesn't care she just wants Kyungsoo's cake and to dance with us. I think Chanyeol and Minseok planned a scavenger hunt. Are you nervous love?"

He nodded "we didn't do much with my family. She helped mom cook and played with the kids. I think she had fun."

They spent the rest of the day setting up for Nana's party. Areum and Zitao went to Yixing and Jongin's dance class after they picked Nana up from school. Nana smiled at Zitao "daddy I'm happy your here."

Zitao "yeah bunny? I'm happy I'm here too. I'm never gonna leave you."

Areum smiled "munchkin I'm not sure Myeon isn't gonna be at your party. He's pretty upset with me."

Nana hugged Areum "it's ok mommy. Everybody else is coming. NiNi said Uncle Soo made a really pretty cake."

Areum nodded "yeah he did baby. You'll love it. Let's go to Baekhyun's house and get you changed for your party."

Once Nana was changed into her princess Belle costume they headed home. Nana squealed gleefully as all her uncles jumped out a screaming surprise. Luhan kissed her head "happy birthday babygirl."

She smiled at him "thanks uncle Lu."

Kyungsoo said "hey muffin wanna see the cake I made?"

"NiNi said its awesome. Show me! Show me!"

Kyungsoo took her to the kitchen with the other boys. Sehun looked at Areum "she seems fine. Did you tell Myeon isn't coming?"

"she said it's ok cuz Tao's here and all her uncles. I think she's over his games too."

Nana had a blast at her party. She made everybody have a dance off. Jongin challenged her to a chicken eating contest which he lost so Nana wouldn't get sick from too much chicken. She was surrounded by the people who loved her most and to Nana that's all that mattered.


	19. Nineteen

** Ten years later **

Sixteen-year-old Nana screamed "mama where's my jean jacket?!"

Areum kissed Zitao before grabbing Nana's jacket "here munchkin Azazel had it. Where are you going?"

Nana smiled at her mother "on a date. Jisung asked me out. Don't tell daddy."

Azrael hollered "Nana! Pretty boy is here for you!"

"fuck. Daddy's asleep right?"

Zitao said "I am not. Who's this boy?"

Nana sighed as she went downstairs to meet Jisung "hi Jisungie my ummm my dad wants to bug you."

Zitao smiled "how's it going son? What do you plan on doing with my babygirl today?"

Azazel whined "daddy you said I was your babygirl."

Azrael shoved her sister "we're all girls you idiot. We're his baby girls.

Nana rolled her eyes "thing one and thing two are annoying as usual. Azazel and Azrael cut it out."

Jisung shook Zitao's hand trying not to laugh because Zitao does this every time he takes Nana out. "I just wanted to take Nana to dinner and maybe a movie if we have time."

Areum smiled "Nana be home by eleven. Check in in a few hours so your dad doesn't go crazy. Have fun you two."

Nana kissed her parents "thanks mom. Bye love you guys."

Zitao looked at Areum "she was six calling me daddy for the first time now she's got a serious boyfriend? Babe I'm old."

Azazel hugged Zitao "you might be old but you're still my favorite daddy ever."

Azrael rolled her eyes "he's our only dad. Uncle Myeon isn't anybody's dad."

"then why does Nana call him daddy?"

Areum said "because he raised her for five years then Zitao came back into our lives and yeah. Azrael you need to be nicer to your sister."

Azazel looked up at Zitao "daddy can you take me to the bakery? Uncle Dae and Soo said they'd let me help today."

Zitao kissed Azazel's forehead "yeah go change out of your pajamas. Azrael what are you doing today?"

"dance class. Uncle Yixing is picking me up soon" the eight-year-old answered while putting her shoes on.

"Nana? Honey bun is that you? Who's this boy?"

Nana groaned "dad this is Jisung. My boyfriend. Jisung this is my other dad Junmyeon."

Jisung nodded after a while "your uncle Sehun's best friend that helped your mom?"

Nana smiled "yeah. Stop looking at him like that. He's a perfect gentleman and mom loves him. Azazel thinks he's pretty and daddy let me leave with him."

Junmyeon said "what about your uncles?"

Jisung nervously said "Yixing and Jongin are my brother's dance teacher they already know me." 

"Jisungie it's ok. You don't have to explain yourself. Dad can you go?"

Chanyeol came over to Nana's take "hey princess sorry about him. I didn't know Jisung was bringing you here."

Junmyeon glared at Chanyeol "you knew about this?"

Nana looked over at Jisung "you know my uncle Chan?"

Chanyeol kissed Nana's head "just have a good time Nana I'll explain later."

She waved as Chanyeol had to drag Junmyeon out of the coffee shop. "oh my god I'm so sorry about Junmyeon. He's been a little crazy."

Jisung shook his head "Nana it's ok dads can be insanely protective of their daughters."

Nana smiled at him "you don't think it's weird that I have two dads and ten uncles?"

"family is family Nana. The only thing that matters is the love."

Jisung held her hand as they walked around the park before agreeing to go back to Nana's instead of a movie.

"mama? Daddy? Twins?" Nana hollered as they walked in the front door.

Areum said "hey munchkin. It's just me. Oh, hi Jisung."

Jisung smiled at her as Nana said, "dad embarrassed me and Uncle Chan knows Jisung somehow."

Areum hummed "was he drunk?"

"no, he just went all who's he do your uncles know? Then he got mad because Uncle Chan knew Jisung was taking me out."

Jisung smiled "its ok Nana. Chanyeol knows because I asked him if you had anything to do today. He gave me a few ideas where to take you."

Areum looked at Jisung "are you staying for dinner honey?"

Nana pouted looking at her mother "mama can he stay the night?"

"call your dad. I don't mind but you know you're his baby."

Zitao opened the door "babe the twins want pizza tonight. Oh, hey bunny."

Nana hugged him "daddy you know I love you right?"

Jisung smiled watching Nana cling to her dad. Zitao kissed her head "let me go bunny just ask what you want."

"can Jisungie stay the night? Please daddy please?"

"I don't see why not. Are your parents ok with it?"

Jisung nodded "my brother Chan said it's fine."

Zitao looked at him and Nana said "he lives with his brother. Thanks daddy. Jisungie wanna watch a movie?"

Areum smiled "Nana why don't you guys make cookies or something. Jisung you like making cookies, don't you?"

Jisung nodded "you remembered?"

"of course, I did honey. Jongdae and Kyungsoo said you've gotten so much better since working with us."

Zitao wrapped his arms around Areum's waist as they watched Nana and Jisung head to the kitchen "my baby has a boyfriend. She's so grown up."

"ummm wait until the twins start dating." Areum smiled turning around in Zitao's arms.

He looked down at her with wide eyes "Areum baby?"

"yes love?"

"can we have another baby? It's ok if you don't want to. I know the twins are a handful."

Areum kissed him only pulling away when Nana said "oh god stop it. I have company. Jisungie mom's not gonna help us."

Areum giggled "what do you need Nana?"

"Jisung wants to make Soo's double chocolate fudge cookies but I don't know the recipe yet."

Areum hummed "I'll help. Zizi my love let's talk to the girls about it."

In the kitchen Jisung has flour everywhere "honey what happened?"

Jisung smiled "Nana happened."

"mama he said I can't bake."

"I mean he's not wrong munchkin. You're better at grilling meat."

Nana dramatically said, "even my own mother agrees with my boyfriend!"

Jisung said "we tell the truth because we love you."

Nana looked at him "you love me?"

"I've been telling you I love you since we met at school when we were six. Don't act surprised Nana."

Zitao said "Areum Junmyeon is here and he looks pissed."

Nana pouted looking at Areum "let me and Jisung hide before you let him in."

Areum said "munchkin you're at home you don't need to hide your boyfriend from Junmyeon. Zizi love you can let him in."

Zitao opened the door and smiled at Junmyeon who ignored him walking straight to the kitchen "Areum you knew about this boyfriend of hers?"

Zitao said "hey don't come in my house with all that hostility."

Junmyeon waved him off "Areum what are you doing?"

"I'm making cookies with my daughter and her boyfriend who I work with. Why are you at my house acting crazy?"

Jisung was on his knees in front of Nana who was sitting in a chair trying not to freak out. Zitao looked over at him and smiled.

Areum said "Junmyeon why are you here?"

Junmyeon frowned "I just I'm pissed She was my daughter too."

Nana softly said "you don't need to be pissed. You're still in my life. You can't control me. I love you but I won't hesitate to drop you out of my life Junmyeon."

Jisung held her hands smiling at her "you ok baby?"

She nodded and looked at Junmyeon who was standing there in shock remembering Areum saying those same words seventeen years ago when she was pregnant with Nana "you called me Junmyeon."

"I'll call you dad when you act like it. Yes, you can be nervous about me having a boyfriend. But do you honestly think anybody would let me date him if he were a bad person? He works with mom she knows him. Uncle Chan was the one who told him to ask me out over six months ago."

Zitao said "bunny calm down. He's just nervous about you growing up."

Junmyeon glared at Zitao "don't you fucking dare try to explain how I'm feeling."

Areum said "I think you should leave Junmyeon."

"I just want my little honey bun back." Junmyeon sadly said.

Nana said "I'm still here you just need to relax. I'm sixteen and Jisung is a great guy that makes me happy. Now please go home Uncle Minnie is waiting for you."

"I'm sorry honey bun." Junmyeon left looking disappointed.

Jisung gently cupped Nana's face "baby are you ok?"

She smiled "yes. Let's finish the cookies before the twins come home."

Areum looked at Zitao "hey munchkin what do you think about us having another baby?"

Nana and Jisung grinned "you know I love kids. You should be worried about Azrael. She hates everything."

Jisung said "Areum can I be the baby's god father? You know like if you guys actually have another baby?"

Zitao hummed "I don't see why not. Chanyeol and Minseok are Nana's god fathers. Luhan and Yifan are the twin's god fathers."

Areum Nana and Jisung finished making cookies. Zitao picked up the twins and pizza. Nana was asleep in Jisung's lap when Zitao and the girls get home. Areum took a few pictures and sent them to the other boys gushing about how cute Nana and Jisung are.

Azazel smiled "hi Jisung. Daddy said you're staying the night?"

"yeah I am. You want me to braid your hair, again don't you?" He asked smiling at the eight-year-old.

Azrael looked at Areum "daddy said you guys might have another baby. Is there any way you could have a boy? I need a brother."

Nana said "Azrael that's not how it works. There's a fifty-fifty chance she'll have a boy or a girl. She can't control it."

Azrael shoved past Nana grabbing some cookies "well I don't care then."

Zitao asked "what's with all the attitude?"

Azazel sat on Nana's lap "are you mad about dance class?"

Azrael nodded "I can't get this move down uncle Yixing said I should take a break for a while. NiNi said I can go back after a week."

Jisung said "I can help you if you want. Do you record your classes like Jeongin does?"

Azrael nodded "you don't have to help me. I know you're here for Nana."

"c'mon Az I've known you your whole life. I'll help you after I braid Zae's hair."

Areum smiled "how is Jeongin doing?"

"he's good he started staying with my mom every other weekend, but he still wants to live with me and Chan."

Nana smiled at Jisung "mom what's going on with uncle Sehun and uncle Dae getting a baby?"

Azazel clapped "uncle Dae said they got approved and there's a four-year-old boy who really loves uncle Hunnie they've almost finished all the paperwork."

Areum looked at her daughter "did you bake anything today baby?"

"ummm I burned my cookies. Soo said it was uncle Dae's fault became he chased me around the kitchen."

The next day Nana and Jisung decided to send Areum and Zitao on a date while they took care of the twins.

Azrael watched as Jisung braided Azazel's hair "are you gonna marry Nana?"

"we're only sixteen but I think it'd be awesome if we did get married in the future. What do you think baby?"

Nana smiled "Han Nana sounds pretty bad ass. I'd marry you Ji. You know I love you."

There was a knock at the door Azazel frowned "what if it's Junmyeon?"

Nana said "it's alright. Jisung will sit with you guys while I see who it is."

Azrael grabbed her pink bat and gave it to Nana who took it and went to the door "Jesus uncle Chan you scared us."

Chanyeol smiled "oh I'm sorry princess. Dove told me to come check on you guys. She said Jisung was here."

"yeah, daddy said he could stay again."

Chanyeol kissed Nana's forehead "awww my little princess already has her boyfriend staying over. Where are my babies?"

Nana moved so Chanyeol could come inside "Jisung is finishing Azazel's hair and then he's gonna dance with Azrael."

Chanyeol smiled "hey babies. Uncle Chan is here!"

Azrael ran to him "hi uncle Chan. Is uncle Minnie with you?"

"no, it's just me baby."

Jisung smiled "hey Chanyeol. Zae I'm done. Go look and see if you like it."

Azazel ran to the bathroom to look at her hair. Azrael looked over at Jisung "can we dance after I eat? I'm really hungry."

"yeah. Want me to cook you something?"

Azrael shook her head "daddy made some weird pasta salad thing I'm just gonna eat that."

Nana said "we can order pizza. If you want bug."

Azazel came back "with everything?"

Chanyeol said "what's everything?"

Jisung smiled "I'll help pay babe. Everything is breadsticks pasta cookies chicken wings and maybe a salad. You girls want a salad?"

Azrael looked at Nana "can we get garlic knots instead of cookies?"

Azazel whined loudly before Jisung said "Zae we made Kyungsoo's double chocolate fudge cookies."

Chanyeol smiled at Nana "you and Jisung look like parents."

Jisung laughed "remember when I thought you were Nana's dad?"

Nana giggled "for a while he was my dad. I mean Junmyeon was there, but Uncle Chan was always there. Mom said he was there the whole pregnancy he bought most of my baby stuff."

Chanyeol grinned "my best friend was pregnant, and her boyfriend was being a dick so I stepped up and did everything Areum would let me I even named you princess."

Azrael asked "so Nana has Mom's last name? And we have daddy's?"

Nana said "I had moms until I was 8. They got married while mom was pregnant with you guys. We all have dads last name."

Chanyeol smiled "I wanted your last name to be Park, but Minnie said no."

Nana hugged Chanyeol "you know I love you uncle Chan. Park Nana sounds really cute."

Jisung and Azrael ordered pizza while Nana and Chanyeol got plates and juice. Azazel cleaned off the living room table and picked out some horror movies.

Chanyeol kissed the girls "ok girls I'm gonna head home Minnie wants do a couples movie night."

Azazel said "you should call mommy and daddy. They'd like that."

Chanyeol looked at her "what about you baby? You think you'll be ok without seeing them until tomorrow after school?"

Azazel nodded proudly "I'm eight uncle Chan. Plus uncle Dae said mommy and daddy need kid free time."

Nana said "we'll be fine uncle Chan. I've gotten the girls ready before."

Chanyeol looked at Jisung sternly before laughing loudly as Jisung said "you know I'd never try anything like that. Chan raised me to a be gentleman and Nana isn't scared to kick my ass when I do step out of line."

Azazel innocently asks, "what's he mean Nana?"

Azrael giggled "Ji is saying he's not gonna kiss Nana tonight."

Chanyeol Nana and Jisung all sighed looking at each other. Chanyeol stayed until the pizza got there.

Azrael fell asleep on Jisung he smiled looking down at her "babe I think we should get Az and Jeongin together. Lay and Jongin teach them both. They can practice together while we bake with Zae."

Nana hummed "Chan already asked me to start bringing Jeongin home with her. I think it'll help them get better. Zae bug do you want me and Ji to help you bake?"

Azazel sleepily mumbled "good idea."

The teens chuckled before taking the twins up their room. Nana smiled at Jisung "wanna sleep on the couch again or in my room?"

"won't Tao kill me for sleeping in your room?"

Nana shook her head "he made me promise we weren't sexually active over all my horror movies. You can sleep in my bed naked and he wouldn't believe we had sex."

Jisung pouted "you love horror movies more than me babe?"

Nana kissed him "hush Ji you know you're my forever. I love you like Chan loves Woojin."

He smiled at her "well c'mon. We gotta get up early to make sure the girls are ready on time for school."

They washed up and changed into pajamas making sure all the doors were locked before going to bed. Nana texted Areum letting her know the twins got to bed fine.

Azazel shook Nana gently "Nana? Jisung? Are you awake?"

Nana groaned "hey bug what's up?"

Jisung pulled Azazel into Nana's bed as she explained "I had a bad dream and Az wouldn't let me sleep with her."

"s'ok Zae you can sleep with us."

Nana smiled to herself Jisung loved the girls so much he treated them like they were his sisters too. A few hours later Jisung's alarm went off. He slapped at his phone until it stopped "babe I'm gonna see if I can get Az up. Can you handle Zae?"

Nana mumbled something but got up immediately watching Jisung go to the twins' room.

He came rushing back holding a half sleep very confused Azrael "Nana baby call your mom or somebody. Junmyeon is downstairs."

Nana snapped her head around to look at him "Azazel here call daddy." She said tossing her sister her phone rushing past Jisung down the hall.

She saw Junmyeon sitting on the couch and loudly said "the fuck are you doing here?"

Junmyeon frowned "I'm an adult speak to me with respect."

Nana rolled her eyes "how'd you get in our house? Junmyeon you can't do shit like this."

Azazel shyly said "I called daddy. They're coming with uncle Chan and Uncle Minnie. Mommy said to just go to school."

Nana nodded "go get dressed me and Jisung will drop you guys off and pick you later too."

Jisung nervously looked at Nana "you got this baby?"

"yeah, get dressed babe. Get me some sweats and a tank top please." She kissed Jisung as he went back to her room.

Junmyeon looked at her wide eyed "he slept in your room? While your mom was gone?"

Nana rolled her eyes "if you didn't go all batshit crazy when I turned six, you'd know that Jisung was and is my best friend we've slept in my bed his bed moms’ bed even Uncle Chan's for the last ten years. Jisung is great. You should be happy I have such a nice boyfriend but nope. Just admit you never got over mom and you regret how you treated her when she realized she still loved daddy."

Junmyeon glared at her "I don't regret anything I've ever said about that rapist you call dad. He was trash then and he's trash now. In a way that makes your mother trash as well. You two could've been set for life with me. I gave her the world for five fucking years and she up and leaves because I didn't think she should have a rapist around you."

Areum calmly said "I left because you were too controlling you overreacted about me loving Tao. You made it worse on yourself. In all honesty I wasn't planning on getting back with Tao, but I did want Nana to know her father. Now I'm gonna need you to get out of my house and stay the hell away from my kids."

Azrael shoved past Nana hugging Zitao's legs "daddy I'm scared."

Zitao picked her up "its ok baby daddy's got you. Where's Azazel?"

Nana said, "she was getting dressed but she's probably hiding with Jisung since Junmyeon was yelling."

Minseok asked "he didn't hurt anybody did he?"

"no Uncle Minnie he didn't. But I'm pretty sure he's been here a while. We were all in bed by 10. Zae came in my room around 2 saying she had a bad dream and Jisung saw him just sitting there at 6 when he went to wake up Az."

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon shocked by how disheveled he was "yo Junmyeon you can't do shit like this man. What if Nana had beaten you up thinking you were an intruder?"

Nana huffed "he is Uncle Chan a creepy one. Who the fuck breaks into a house with four kids in it? Like I know people so it but you're better than that."

Jisung called Nana from the top of the stairs "baby Zae's not coming down until Junmyeon is gone."

Areum said "Jisung honey take her out the back-door Nana and Azrael will be out soon."

"alight Areum."

Minseok shook his head "you scared the twins and pissed off Nana. Wait until Yixing hears about this. Come now the girls and Jisung have school."

Jisung came back inside "Az you wanna come with me? Zae's waiting for you in the car. Baby go get dressed. I promised the girls Starbucks for breakfast."

Nana got dressed while Jisung took Azrael to the car. Zitao looked at her "bunny are you ok? You can stay home if you want."

Nana hugged him "I'm fine daddy. Jisung will be with me at school. I don't even know how long he was here."

Areum said "I'm sorry munchkin."

Nana frowned "it's not your fault mom. I'll call if I'm not coming home after school."

Zitao kissed Nana's head "bunny we're gonna change the locks and maybe get security cameras. Tell your sisters they can call us if they wanna come home early."

Nana nodded and headed out to Jisung and the girls. Jisung offered to drive to school because Nana looked out of it.

Back at the Huang house Areum was panicking "Zizi baby what if he keeps coming back? the twins were so scared."

Zitao hugged her "we'll be fine my love. I'm gonna call Lu and Yifan. I'm sure they'll let the girls stay there. Nana can stay with Jisung until we figure out a way to keep him away from our family."

Zitao sent Areum to lay down while he called Luhan and Yifan explaining everything that just happened. Luhan had to stop Yifan raging and breaking something. they agreed to keep the twins until it'd be safe for them to stay at home. Yifan called Areum to make sure she was ok. Once everything was settled Luhan came over to help Zitao pack clothes for the twins. Areum called Chan and made sure it was ok for Nana to stay with him Jisung and Jeongin for a while. Chan agreed knowing how much a problem Junmyeon had become recently.

After school Luhan was there to get the twins. Yifan couldn't handle going to a middle school. Chan had met Jisung and Nana at Areum's house. He took the young couple home after Nana packed a bag and kissed her parents.

Jisung looked over at Nana "babe are you sure you're ok?"

she nodded but stayed quiet for a long time. Chan ordered food when they made it home. Nana still hadn't talked she'd been oddly silent since they left her house this morning for school. Only texting her parents letting them know she was done with Junmyeon and didn't care if they agreed or not. the girls were away from home for a whole month. After Zitao and Areum secured the entire house they came home.

Chanyeol Kyungsoo and Jongdae talked to the girls asking if they wanted to see Junmyeon one last time before they cut all contact. Nana agreed to see him one last time but only if Chanyeol and Zitao are there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only one chapter left it's sort of an epilogue type chapter. it'll jump eight years and focus on Nana and Jisung raising their child. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope to write a sequel or two in the future.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's two time jumps in this chapter. but here's the end I truly love this fic.

"mommy! Mommy! wake up." Skyla screamed as she jumped on Nana and Jisung's bed.

Jisung smiled picking her up "clam down baby. Mommy is very sleepy."

Skyla asked, "is it because she ate my brother?"

"who told you she ate him?"

"uncle Kaito did. he said mommy ate the baby and she's gonna poop him out one day and that'll be his birthday."

Nana sat up "Kaito is a dork I didn't eat your brother baby." she held her arms out so Jisung would hand Skyla over. He shook his head "she's my baby. she likes me more right Sky?"

Skyla said "I like Uncle Chan more than you daddy. but mommy is my favorite."

Jisung pouted "you like brother more than me? or are you talking about Loey?"

Skyla sassily said, "if I was talking about Uncle Loey I would've said that daddy."

Nana laughed as she answered her phone "hi daddy. Did you know Kaito told Skyla that I ate Jensen?"

Zitao chuckled "he's crazy bunny. Are you feeling any better? Mom's worried about you."

"I'm ok. This pregnancy is really kicking my ass. I don't know how mom was so chill when she was pregnant with the twins."

"the girls wanna see you. Azzie wants to keep Skyla for the weekend so you can have a break."

Nana sighed "tell Azzie I love her, and we'll be by later. I don't know how you and mom raised me and the twins we were all so bratty and I know I was stubborn as hell."

Zitao chuckled "bunny you weren't as bad as you think you were. you were very excited to meet me and you were mad at Minseok because he made you wait until morning to meet me."

Skyla squeaked "is that Papa? I wanna talk to him."

Nana rolled her eyes playfully but passed Skyla her phone so she could talk to Tao. She told Jisung Azreal was gonna keep Skyla for the weekend.

Skyla talked to Zitao for a good twenty minutes before he could get her off the phone. She only agreed to hang up because he said she was coming to his house.

Skyla screamed the whole ride to her grandparents' house because she knew the twins were gonna let her go crazy and do whatever her little mind could imagine.

Jisung said "Sky baby you gotta stop screaming. mommy's head hurts."

Skyla screamed "it's because she ate my brother!"

Nana rolled her eyes at they went inside "Huang Kaito, where are you?!"

Kaito ran past her towards Zitao "daddy save me. Nana's gonna kill me!"

Zitao laughed "hi bunny. where's Skyla?"

Skyla screamed "rawr papa!" and Zitao screamed "oh my gosh. Skyla you scared me baby."

Azreal and Azazel came downstairs. Azreal asked "where's my little SkySky at?"

"I'm here aunt Azzie!"

Azreal picked up the four-year-old kissing her repeatedly "hi baby I missed you. have you been driving mommy and daddy crazy?"

Skyla nodded "Uncle Kaito told me mommy ate Jensen and she's gonna poop him out one day and that'll be his birthday."

Azazel rolled her eyes "don't believe Kaito. he's only eight. he doesn't know where babies come from."

Jisung smiled "Az call us if you need anything. Kaito please stop telling Skyla Nana ate Jensen."

Nana kissed Skyla and her siblings before kissing her father "where's Mom?"

Areum came out of the kitchen "hey munchkin. I didn't know you were coming over."

Nana looked at her mother with teary eyes "I missed you mama. Az is keeping Sky for the weekend. we should have lunch and go shopping for Jensen soon."

Areum hugged her eldest daughter "of course we can honey. Ji you take care of my baby."

Jisung smiled "c'mon Areum you know she's my world. let's go get you some food baby and we can have a movie night."

Nana kissed Jisung "love you Ji."

Jisung and Nana left heading to the mall to grab some baby stuff and food for their movie night.

"Oh, Na Huang Nana?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

the married couple tuned around to see Junmyeon.

Nana smiled politely "it's Han Nana now. we got married two years into collage."

"you're pregnant." Junmyeon said dumbly.

"yeah 7 months. He's our second. Skyla is with the twins. how ummm how have you been? Uncle Chan said you haven't been talking to anybody."

Junmyeon nodded "yeah after all that back when you were sixteen I kinda moved away from the boys. I live alone now. how's life treating you?"

Nana hummed "good. Jisung is an amazing husband and father. Skyla won't admit it but she's a daddy's girl."

Jisung watched as Junmyeon tried to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Nana I'm so sorry for the way I acted for ten years. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm truly sorry."

"My mom didn't do anything wrong either. All she wanted was for me and my dad to meet. She never wanted to leave you. You snapped and broke her heart. My dad just happened to be there to mend the pieces. I've never seen mom as happy as she's been these last eighteen years. I've been happy too. Jisung was a big help to me when I completely shut down after the day you left."

Jisung finally spoke "baby. Hey baby you're crying. let's just go home and order take out. sorry Junmyeon she's not supposed to be under any type of stress and this conversation isn't helping."

Nana clung to her husband "take me home Jisungie. Maybe uncle Sehun and uncle Dae can come over."

Jisung kissed her head "we can call them once we get home baby. let's go."

Junmyeon sighed "I'm sorry Nana. I had no idea you felt like this."

Jisung looked at Junmyeon "she told you how she felt when she was sixteen and you broke into her house. if you wanna reconnect with her or even Areum please wait until after Jensen is born. I'm not gonna risk anything going wrong with my son because you made a huge mistake eighteen years ago."

Nana looked at Jisung wide eyed "Ji you...."

"come on baby. you need to rest. goodbye Junmyeon."

Jisung ushered Nana out of the mall to their car where she promptly broke down crying heavily.

Nana called Areum and Zitao through her tears and whined loudly until they answered.

Areum asked "munchkin what's wrong? can you stop crying and talk to us?"

Nana kept crying and hyperventilating Jisung rubbed her back and gave her a bottle of water before taking her phone "hey Ma. we ran into Junmyeon at the mall and well they spoke. he apologized but then Nana snapped. she told him how you never wanted to leave him and that you just wanted Nana and Tao to know each other. he broke your heart and Tao had been there to fix everything."

Areum was crying now too. Zitao asked "bunny baby what else did you say to him?"

Nana croaked out her answer "I told him Mom has been so much happier with you these last eighteen years. that I was happier. then Jisung basically told him to fuck off and now we're here."

Jisung smiled at Nana "I'm proud of you baby but I swear to god if he pulls that shit again, I will throat punch him."

Zitao hummed in agreement "and that's what a husband should do. you're a good man Jisung. Bunny go home and rest. We'll keep Skyla for the week if you need us too."

Areum said "I texted Sehun. him and Jongdae are on their way to yours."

"thanks mama. I love you and Daddy so much."

Zitao said "we love you more than you'll ever know babygirl."

Jisung hung up "do you wanna get food or just go home? I'm sure Sehun would cook for you.'

By the time Nana and Jisung made it home Sehun and Jongdae where there already in the kitchen cooking.

Jongdae rushed to Nana soon as she got in the house "oh my little princess are you ok?"

She smiled hugging her uncle "yeah I think I'm ok. I've been super emotional this pregnancy and seeing Junmyeon after what eight years kinda just broke me."

Sehun kissed her head "well we're here to cheer you up. Minseok and Chanyeol said they're gonna take you out after you have Jensen because you need to let loose."

Nana looked at Jisung who was nodding in agreement "baby you haven't gone out with them since you got pregnant with Skyla. One night after Jensen is born isn't gonna hurt. You know Chanyeol won't take no for an answer anyway."

Jongdae said "go out with them sweetie. Once Jensen is old enough, we can start taking him out on uncle dates like we did with you the twins Kaito and Skyla."

"I love you uncle Dae. I'd be so lost without you guys."

Jisung kissed her "baby you're so strong. You don't realize how strong you are. You've been through a lot and it's never broken you. I'm so proud of you and the women you've blossomed into. You're an amazing mom baby you've helped raise four kids. you're my queen baby."

Sehun slapped Jongdae's chest repeatedly "oh my god Jisung you're so fucking adorable."

Jisung smiled "I've been in love with Nana since I was 7 years old."

Nana kissed Jisung "I love you soon much Jisungie. you're my best friend the father of my children my rock. My everything. Thank you for spilling chocolate milk on me the first day of school."  
  


💙💚💛💜🧡🤎🖤🤍💔💓💗💖💘💝

Skyla now eight years old smiled "Jensen do you wanna go find daddy with me?"

Jensen freshly four years old nodded happily. He didn't talk much unless Jeongin or Chanyeol were around.

Nana hummed "don't go too far Sky. Uncle Chan is coming over he has a surprise for Jensen."

At the sound of Chanyeol's nickname Jensen clapped loudly yelling "Loey!"

Skyla helped Jensen with his jacket "I know mommy. Daddy is just outside. You wanna scare daddy?"

Jensen shook his head mumbling about Loey coming.

Luhan walked in as the kids walked out "hey sweetie. Kids driving you crazy yet?"

" Hi uncle Lu. where's Yifan? No Skyla's trying to make Jensen scare Jisung. "

Yifan Chanyeol and Minseok walked in the house. Chanyeol kissed Nana "hi daughter of mine."

Nana laughed "you're not my dad Chan. I think Jensen is out back with Jisung."

Minseok smiled "did you really think he was just gonna come get Jensen without babying you. Honey he's still upset you aren't a kid anymore."

Yifan said "you've got Kaito Skyla and Jensen. Let her be grown Chanyeol."

Jensen ran in the house heading straight for Chanyeol "Loey! Loey! Loey! Hi uncle Minnie."

Chanyeol caught the four-year-old before he tripped and hurt himself "hi Jennie. How are you today bug?"

Jensen looked at Luhan and Yifan scared to talk because they were looking at him. The two men looked away chucking as Jensen immediately began to talk "mommy said you have a surprise for me. I'm happy too. Daddy just said you and Uncle Minnie are keeping me all weekend."

Chanyeol nodded "yeah we are bug. Your surprise is at our house. Can you be a good little guy and wait a little longer?"

Jensen nodded happily then shyly laid his head on Minseok's shoulder.

Luhan asked "have you figured out why he's so quiet!"

Nana nodded "he told Jeongin lots of people are loud and scary and he likes quiet."

Yifan smiled "sounds like Areum. She was like that as a kid too. She didn't really get talkative until you were born Nana."

Minseok ruffled Jensen's hair "he'll grow out of it as he gets older. Jennie do you wanna pack a bag or did mommy do it already?"

Jensen shook his head "mommy got my clothes but didn't put them in my bag."

Chanyeol stood up with Jensen on his hip "wanna race Minnie? He has tiny legs we could beat him!"

Minseok pouted up at Jensen "my legs aren't tiny."

The four-year-old giggled telling Chanyeol to run super-fast squealing as the tall man ran up the stairs.

Skyla and Jisung came inside "hey babe. Skyla wants to see Jongdae. I called Sehun to come get her. He said he'll keep her all weekend."

Luhan clapped "kid free weekend! Don't have too much fun now might end up with another baby running around."

Skyla gagged "uncle Luhan mommy and daddy don't need any more kids they have me and Jensen. The best kids ever."

Yifan smiled fondly "she acts so much like Tao and Areum. It's like she's a mini them."

Jensen screamed "mommy! Daddy!" As Minseok ran him down the stairs this time.

Jisung smiled "you leaving already buddy?"

Jensen nodded wiggling out of Minseok's arms to kiss Jisung Nana then Skyla "don't miss me too much ok."

Nana laughed "Jensen baby you FaceTime is at least nine times a day when you're gone. You miss us too much."

Jensen pouted "I'm a big boy mommy. I'm only gonna call five times now."

Chanyeol chuckled as Jensen shook Luhan and Yifan's hands. Out of all his uncle's those two scared him the most. He didn't freak out when Baekhyun or Jongdae sang too loud. He loved baking with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Minseok and Chanyeol we're his favorite. He really likes learning Chinese with Yixing. When he spent time with Jeongin and Chan Jisung's brothers he was something else. He never stopped talking or rapping cuz he wanted to be like his daddy.

Minseok asked "are you hungry bug? We can stop for food or we can make whatever you want at our house."

Jensen smiled "can we cook? Uncle Xing lets me help make ramen!"

The couple left with their very excited nephew. Yifan and Luhan left as well.

Sehun came to get Skyla as promised. He left Azazel and Azreal.

Nana hugged her twin sisters "I can't believe you guys are 20 now. Look at you all grown up with boyfriends and jobs."

Azazel giggled "Nana I ummm. I like girls. I have a girlfriend. her name is Somin."

Azreal hummed "I broke up with Hoseok. But this new guy Jiwon is amazing. I'm gonna marry him."

Jisung looked at Nana "so baby what are we gonna do with our kid free weekend?"

Azazel gasped "let's have a sleepover like we did before Kaito. we can get snacks and watch scary movies!"

Nana smiled "sounds good. I want wine and chocolates. Let's go to the store and grab everything we need."

Azazel said "so how's it going with Myeon? Do the kids like him?"

Nana smiled "Skyla loves him. You know how Jensen is he's Uncle Chan and Minnie's baby. He'll talk to Myeon, but he doesn't really like him."

Jisung said "he's coming around though. He let Junmyeon play with his cars. Y'all know he only let's Jeongin play with his cars."

At the store they ran into Junmyeon and his wife Alana.

Nana hugged them both as did the twins.

Junmyeon asked "where's the kids?"

Nana smiled "Chanyeol and Minseok took Jensen for the weekend. Then Skyla asked to stay with uncle Sehun. We're gonna watch scary movies and I'm getting drunk."

Alana asked, "is that a good idea?"

Jisung hummed "I'm not drinking, and neither are the twins. Nana can drink as much as she wants Alana."

Junmyeon kissed Nana's head "have a good time baby girl. I'll take the kids out for dinner on Monday. If Jensen will come with me and Skyla."

Azreal said "I'll go with you. Jensen is comfortable with me."

They went their separate ways. Nana Jisung and the twins got all their snacks and Nana got her wine. She won't ever admit how much fun she had without having to worry about her kids, but it was one of her best nights.


End file.
